Blood of My Blood? Just Freakin Peachy
by grimmylikesazrael
Summary: Dracula 2000.Trist is an average teenager; she's just turned eighteen, plays in a band and has figured out Dracula wants her soul. I'm terrible at summaries :D DraculaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Every Dracula 2000 story has dreams in it, I guess. It's something you just can't get away from. Nonetheless, this is my first **_**Dracula 2000 **_**fic, so I hope it's okeydokey. Dracula x OC if you don't like it don't read it, et cetera :) **

**Chapter One**

_First things first – where the hell am I? I'm in some kind of box_

_(coffin, let me out)_

_and I'm looking up at a man. He's middle-aged, with a wise face and a 'stache, looking down at me with something like hatred mixed with bafflement. _

'_You're my new experiment, I believe,' he sighs and I feel _

_(experiment how dare you, YOU) _

_just as baffled as he looks. I feel a dull aching in my chest and then I see him lift a hammer, looking pained but resigned. 'Just to be safe,' he says as he brings the hammer down_

_(no no no no NONONO)_

_and my body spasms as he hits something, something stuck in me, oh man, there's a lid going over me, engulfing me in darkness. The click of padlocks and I'm still in this box and I feel darkness for what seems like ages until I realise I can move. I put my hands out in front of me and feel cold metal, I'm in a metal box and it's cushioned, what –?_

_(they put me, ME, in a coffin how dare they I'll kill them)_

_I banged my hands against the lid – 'Hello?' I started to hyperventilate as I realised I wasn't saying anything, only an angry growl came out – and it did NOT sound like my voice. I tried again. _

'_Hello? Let me out of here!' I willed myself to say only instead some kind of strangled roar came out and I was scratching, scratching at the lid above me, tearing at it –_

_(you think you can keep me HERE I'll kill you I'll get out of here, one day, and then I will hunt you down and KILL YOU)_

'_YOU CANNOT KEEP ME HERE, VAN HELSING!' I heard someone scream, half in anger and half in desperation, and realised that it was _me _because there was no one else in the coffin, but it was a male voice, I'm in a COFFIN, Oh God, I'm going to lose it –_

'_VAN HELSING!' _

XoooooX

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was sunlight. Good; you can't see sunlight in coffins.

No freaking duh, Trist. I laughed, out of relief and at my stupidity. Well, that was a creepily vivid dream. And Van Helsing?

Note to self: _Lay off the Bram Stoker._

'Triiist?' called a voice and I quickly looked on the floor for a pair of jeans. It's weird, but when I never wanted to be caught by Sarah when not wearing pants. Not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just Sarah's got a dirty mind so it would be somehow egging her on for jokes.

As I fell out of bed in my effort to grasp the jeans a metre away from me and on the floor, my phone rang. I could hear my housemates downstairs and hurriedly got my right leg in the jeans whilst trying to grab my phone from out of my pocket.

'_Staring up into the solar system...'_

I frowned and left it alone. My ringtone was the Killers' 'Sweet Talk' and my message tone was The Boy Least Likely To.

At that moment Sarah walked in and stared at me, on the floor, my jeans around my knees, my loose Nirvana T-shirt pulled up in my frenzy to my stomach and my purple vampire underpants still visible.

'Be Gentle With Me', my wonderful so-not-the-right-moment-song message tone continued to go and I had to stop myself from laughing at the sheer image Sarah was seeing right now.

'_I'm happy because I'm stupid_

_Scared of spiders, scared of flying...'_

Sarah, whose mother was Indian and father was English, giving her a beautiful mocha-coloured skin tone, chortled wildly. 'Oh, Trissy-Bear, you crack me up.'

'Great. I'll just pull my pants _fully _up...'

'Breakfast is ready,' Sarah said in an overly serious tone. I gave her a stern look. 'Don't you dare laugh.'

Sarah squeaked then ran down the hallway to the stairs, her stifled giggles haunting me until she reached the ground floor, when it became screaming fits of laughter.

Yep, another usual morning for me.

I stood up, slipping off my jeans and walking to my closet, finding a grey singlet and picking the pants up off the floor, heading for the bathroom.

XoooooX

'Love the hair when it's wet,' said Samantha. 'Only time it looks neat.'

I gave her a mock-scowl and sat down at the table, my assortment of friends all doing their thing while they ate their pancakes.

Sammy, beautiful, punk/Hayley Williams rocker, long dark red hair and green eyes, usually covered in eyeliner, sat across the table from me, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She winked at me and covered my plate in maple syrup to which I praised her for, bowing and repeating 'We're not worthy, we're not worthy!'

'You're worthy,' Jen said firmly, throwing the juice in my direction. And I mean _throwing. _I caught it one-handed, mentally patted myself on the back and poured myself a glass. Jen is probably the nicest person you'll ever meet, the reason we call her Saint Jen; she's also pretty, with streaked flaxen hair layered to below her shoulders, and she's an absolute _stick_. The crazy thing; she doesn't know it and refuses to believe it. Seriously though, if she could save your life by cutting off her own arm or just run away, she'd probably be like 'Well, I don't _really _use my left arm...'

Okay, maybe not, but I think if the situation was _like that_, only a little less dire, she'd be up for it.

Next at the table; Sarah, as we heard before; dirty-minded, beautiful, black hair streaked with hot pink, long-ish, obsessed with the Oh-So-Disgusting Justin Bieber. When the guy hits puberty, he'll lose all musical career; then again, maybe my music taste sucks (for some odd reason I love Coldplay and Nirvana simultaneously) and I just don't know it.

I looked over at the girl next to me and smiled. Holly, my best friend. Her face was fairy-like, her hair was a coppery auburn, her eyes covered by purple John Lennon glasses, to whom she bore a strange female resemblance. Also unbelievable immature, which is probably why we're friends, that and our compatibility on basically EVERYTHING.

She also knows me way too well. Because at that moment, she whipped off her glasses, gave me a look which means Give Me No Crap Here, Missy, and said, 'Bad dream again?'

I shrugged, giving her a sarcastic smile. 'More or less.' Okay, now we get to me. Freak show. What more do you need to know? 'I've only been having them for years.'

'Touché,' Holly smirked, while Jen looked concerned. 'Again? What happened this time?'

'The coffin dream,' I shrugged and the table went 'Ahhh. That one.'

'Well, you also forgot something,' Sarah said, smiling secretively at me.

I frowned at her then – _bam! _'Crap! Someone sent me a message,' I said, pulling out my phone and realised that it had not been the answer everyone at the table was waiting for. I blinked. 'Um. _P.S. I Love You _is on today all day?'

'_Close_, but no,' Jen said, starting to grin.

'Okaaay, I give up,' I said warily, staring at all of them.

'It's your birthday, you idiot,' Holly said, rolling her eyes while Sam, Sarah and Jen yelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

I clapped my hands to my mouth as they all pulled out wrapped parcels from under the table – and Holly got up, opened the fridge and took out a cake; a _huge _cake, decorated with a little white _Phantom of the Opera _mask on top and a bunch of red roses. I laughed through my hands, feeling guilt-stricken that they had gone to the trouble to do this and that I had forgotten my own birthday, and overfilled with joy because this was so _nice_. 'Oh, my gosh, I – _completely _– oh, THANK YOU!' I yelled, launching myself at Holly as soon as she put the cake down. 'I know how much you hate cake, so the fact you even tried to make one for me, _thank you, Holly!_'

'Open your presents,' she yelled, trying to push me off her, but pleased nonetheless.

'Oh, _thanks _so much –' I gushed as I pulled myself back into my seat and helped her up, eyes wide upon the _Phantom _Cake, praying I wasn't crying or something overly-feminine...

'You heard the girl, open your presents,' Sam laughed, chucking a hastily wrapped flat rectangle at me.

My presents; _Nirvana, Live and Unplugged, _from Sam, a gift voucher for CDs, from Sarah, a cute, tight-fighting white T-shirt with a _P.S. I Love You _slogan on it (from Jen, obviously... she found my weakness for girly movies and proceeded to show it to everyone whenever she could) and a new pair of boots from Holly.

'_Geez, _how much did this all cost –?'

'Doesn't matter, but you're getting us all amazing stuff for our eighteenths!' Jen laughed. I stared at her, smiling crookedly. 'You all _are _eighteen, Jen.'

'Well, nineteenth, then,' Jen huffed, pouting and I laughed again.

XoooooX

'I can't believe you made me wear this,' I told Jen as we walked through the completely crowded shops. Holly snickered and I glared at her, sipping my juice.

'Well, you've got to turn at least thirty heads today,' Jen said sarcastically.

'And how many have I got, at least two who wanted to question my gender?' I replied, making sure my hair fell in my eyes. My hair is one of the few things I like about myself; it's chopped short at the back, in what the stylish called _concave_, so when it's straightened it looks like a model haircut and when it's curly it has an untidy look to it (mostly because I just wake up with it). One of the best compliments ever received in my life was 'You have the _perfect _grunge hair!'

But honestly, I'm not one to care; I just have way too much fun with my friends.

Holly and Jen are my best friends; I mean, Sarah and Sammy are definitely _great _friends, but Holly and Jen I can just tell _anything _to – and they can tell me anything, I know. We're a little crazy pack, there's the gothic nymph, the blonde supermodel and the girl that should have lived in the nineties.

'Ex_cuse me_?' Holly said, looking pointedly at my chest. 'I think _anyone _could tell you're a girl.'

'Not creepy at all,' I said lightly.

'She's turning red,' Jen whispered audibly.

'I know,' Holly whispered back.

'Going into the CD store!' I said loudly and while my best friends giggled, I slipped into the shop, waving to the employees that took a stand on the world with piercings, tattoos and odd hair dye, making it to the Cure (Robert Smith!) and thinking about what I could find to spend the voucher on, like a _Juno _soundtrack or _12 Monkeys_.

I heard a polite cough behind me and whipped around. A guy with grey eyes and a Coldplay shirt on smiled at me. 'Hi, sorry, just came to get the new album,' he shrugged, moving up next to me so he could shuffle through the CDs and I could see through a dreamy haze that he had forgotten to shave this morning.

The new Coldplay album! Definitely getting that!

I made to grab one too and our hands touched. It was like one of those sappy romance novels, where we both pulled our hands back and went 'Sorry.'

The guy then smiled at me and offered an album. 'I like that movie, by the way,' he added, nodding at my shirt as I took the CD, feeling myself blush.

I stared at him warily. 'Are you gay?' I asked Coldplay God, while in my head it was _Your powers of flirting will not work on me!_

He laughed and I felt relieved. 'No, but I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

'Well, I guess it's all right,' I sighed, and Coldplay God smiled back at me, casually leaning on the stacks and pushing his dark hair out of his face. 'So, are you doing anything now? I mean, I was just going to grab a bite to eat, so...?'

'I'm – in a relationship,' I said, feeling terribly guilty again; his bright smile disappeared and instead he offered me a weaker, yet still totally dazzling smile. 'Right. Sorry to bother you,' he shrugged, grabbing an album and walking away.

'No, uh, it's fine,' I called, standing there like a total doofus as I looked after him. I tried to think of something to say but it was too late; Coldplay God was gone.

'Just dump the asshole, that guy was _perfect _for you!' Jen complained from right behind me; I jumped, whirling around again. 'Mitch is not an asshole.'

'Yes, he is,' Holly sighed, shaking her head. 'He's a complete dick, too, come to think of it, also shithead, bastard, son of a bitch, you name it.'

I remembered my phone had signalled earlier I had a message and pulled it out of my pocket. Coldplay God _had _been perfect too...

_No, don't think like that. _I opened the message on my phone while Jen and Holly complained wildly, making me smile.

_Hey baby :) happy 18! See you tonight? Mitch_

'So, what was the dream about?' Holly asked, breaking into my reverie.

'Huh?' I looked up at her. 'OH, right – I told you. The guy puts me in a coffin.' I went back to flicking through CDs while Jen and Holly made puppy dog faces, which they are _extremely _good at. 'Oh, come to think of it, you're in luck: there _was _something a little strange...'

'Oooh,' Jen said, waving her hands spookily.

'Don't do that,' Holly and I said in unison and Jen's hands dropped to her sides.

'But yeah, what happened?' Holly asked, watching me intently.

'I heard myself speak,' I remarked grandly, moving down from the D's to the F's, listening to their squeals of mock amazement. 'No, really, and here's the kicker; I told a Mister Van Helsing that he couldn't conceal me in the box forever.'

'Van Helsing?' giggled Jen. 'Like, Hugh Jackman?'

'Nah, I don't know,' I shrugged. 'Everything was black... it was just –'

'And who needs Hugh Jackman when there's some hot guy invading her head anyway?' Holly teased. I snorted. Needless to say, I've had these dreams for ages, since I could remember; there's a different assortment of them, most of them nightmares, some disappearing as soon as I wake up, but they have their own main character, who though looks unbelievably _gorgeous_, which is a word I will never use outside my head, he also looks somewhat –

'He looks _evil_,' I told Holl and she smirked. 'He's got that evil smirk about him which just tells you "I'm the Wrong Choice but I can make you pick me anyway".'

'In short terms, temptation?' Jen asked sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at her.

'Oh, sure,' Holly replied lazily. 'Untidy dark hair, blue eyes... wanna know who else has those features?'

'It's not funny, Holl,' I told her, glaring firmly ahead at the Flogging Molly section.

'Maybe you've just turned yourself into some hot guy in your head,' joked Holly. Neither Jen nor I were laughing but it didn't really seem to matter, though Jen looked intrigued.

'Maybe that _is _what you've done, Trist,' she said easily. 'Maybe you've made a villain in your head that mirrors your decisions in life –'

'What? He's not _me_, he's someone else entirely,' I said heatedly, now getting thoroughly fed up with the conversation. 'I can tell. And his eyes are brown sometimes, or red.'

'Well, you always describe them as blue.'

'Anyway, he's way too hot to be me.'

'See, _that_ – that's your problem,' Jen rolled her eyes. 'Zero self-esteem. It's a wonder you have a boyfriend.'

'Thanks, Jen. Really made me feel great.'

'She's right, we're sorry, Trist,' Holly apologised, hugging me. 'You know I'm just kidding. Jen, on the other hand –' she added quietly and I laughed.

'Can hear every word you're saying,' the blonde reminded us.

'Hey,' I said, suddenly realising something completely out of the blue, 'do you know that together we make one of those "a brunette, a blonde and a redhead walk into a bar" jokes?'

'Sometimes I wonder how we remained friends all these years,' Jen said.

XoooooX

'Any partying tonight?' Holly asked, swiftly parking the car outside our house. I shook my head. 'I doubt it.'

'Aw, come on! You only turn eighteen once,' Holly said encouragingly, punching me lightly on the shoulder. 'We should _at least_ eat lots of chocolate...'

'That sounds great, but I feel kind of tired,' I shrugged, unclipping my seatbelt, one hand on the car door.

Holly sighed, turning the car off. 'Right. I'm fighting Dream Hottie, my mistake.'

'Oh, shut up, no one can compete with you,' I said honestly, smiling at her. She smiled back. 'What the hell, let's stay up and turn on _Moulin Rouge._'

'Amen to that!' Holly laughed, opening her door. 'And we've _still _got to have your cake!'

'You hate cake,' I reminded her, amused.

'Ah, what the hell? I'll take a lot of icing!'

I laughed to myself as her small figure ran up the steps excitedly and I could hear her yell 'Guys! _Moulin Rouge _time, get the cake, get the _cake_, candles –!'

My breath was visible on the night air; it was freezing right now and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Mist was creeping around and it _was _unbelievably freaky. I shivered, wondering why I was still standing out here, until I heard Sammy swear loudly then roar 'Why did you turn the lights off, Sarah? I just hit the bloody _table_, ow, ow –' and Jen's cry of 'Shut up, she'll be in any second!'

Silence. Then Sarah; 'Guys, I think she can hear us –'

'Shhh!'

'Shut up, she's coming!'

I ran towards the front steps, closing the gate behind me and eagerly standing on the front doorstep. I had replied to Mitch, told him it would be a quiet night and that I wouldn't see him. He replied with that he was pretty busy anyway.

_With what? Watching old reruns of _Eastenders_? _

The night was really starting to creep me out. Thankful for the light the streetlamp was giving, I looked around. Was someone _watching me? _It sure as hell felt like it. The wind began to whistle and the mist was getting a little thicker.

Not wanting to worry my friends, I opened the door, forgetting the scene before, leaving it outside with the rest of my troubles and walking into my dark house.

'Huh,' I said loudly, in an odd voice, 'strange. What-ever happened to the lights? I am confused. Hm. Well, I guess I will just go into the liv-ing room.'

There were snickers and giggles from the living room. I was practically expecting one of them to say 'She'll never find us _here_!'

I stretched my hands out in front of me blindly, even though I knew exactly where I was going. 'Hellooo? Anybody here?'

That was about when I tripped over a crouching body on the floor, swore, fell on the couch and Jen turned the light on, jumping up. The coffee table was moved to the other side of the room so we could set up cushions, blankets and doonas, and there were chip packets, juice bottles and chocolates waiting to be opened, not to mention the still amazingly awesome cake.

'Surprise!' screamed my friends as I lay awkwardly on the couch. Sam remained crouched on the ground, looking mortified when we both just burst out laughing.

XoooooX

**Just some light craziness about the characters. :P hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'We've got class tomorrow,' Sammy moaned, pulling a blanket over her head.

'No,' Sarah corrected, looking at her phone, 'we have class _today._'

'I don't want to go to sleep,' I confessed, draining my cranberry juice (I am _addicted _to that stuff) and turning _Juno _down whilst my only female idol Ellen Page talked on her hamburger phone, which I was entirely jealous of. We'd watched so many movies, most of which we'd sung, acted out and laughed loudly at. And, even, during _Moulin Rouge, _Holly burst into tears.

'Aw, why not, you've got some hot guy waiting for you,' Sarah mumbled, biting a Mars Bar in half.

'Yeah, that or a coffin and a number of other freaky things,' I muttered, burying my head in my pillow. I didn't want to think about that, it made me feel worse. 'What have we got today?'

'That trip to Carfax Abbey, remember? The antique thingy...' Holl toned in. Jen's snores were the only noise for a few moments. 'That's not bad,' I yawned and lifted the remote to flick off the TV. I had to aim it blindly because I couldn't open my eyes.

'Well, goodnight all,' Holly yawned, rolling over. 'I'm buggered.'

'Agreed,' I mumbled, moving onto my back and snuggling deeper into the pillow, curling the blanket to create a pocket around my freezing feet. 'Well, thank you all for the coolest Sunday birthday I have experienced.'

There were muffled cheers but I was already halfway to dreamland.

XoooooX

_Swirling darkness... wonderful darkness... you could lose yourself in it..._

_And then I was lying on a bed, a _really _comfortable bed... I'm so tired –_

_I jumped – there's a hand on my arm. I have NEVER experienced touching in my dreams, like EVER, so this was a new experience. I waited tensely, wondering when something crazy would happen._

_But the hand, cold and smooth, almost like marble, continued making its way up my arm, disappearing when it reached my shoulder and pulling my hair back from my face. I snapped my eyes shut as my fringe disappeared and felt chaste, but somewhat... protective kisses being placed on my neck, my cheek. I wondered who this was, struggling to not open my eyes, wondering if I was dreaming about Mitch, no, why Mitch? _

_I shifted in my 'sleep', turning to face the other person, breathing their smell in. Whoa, does not smell like Mitch; correction, doesn't smell like anything. It's like they're made entirely of air. _

_I opened my eyes, looking up instead of curling into this person's chest, and felt my stomach drop as I realised that _he's _looking down at me, his eyes are red, the pupils dilated. I push myself away, at least I try to, but instead I find myself completely drawn in, oh no, no, no, wake up, wake UP –_

_I could feel it; I was struggling to get away inside my head, but I was unable to; I simply couldn't move. He could tell, he was smiling crookedly, WHY CAN'T I MOVE –?_

_Instead, as if I wasn't fighting inside my head, he moved my fringe back out of my eyes again, tilting his head as to see me better. I had an instinct to bite his hand before he suddenly leaned a _lot _closer. Those two words, drenched in mirth and dripping with sarcasm, filled my world. 'Happy birthday.' _

XoooooX

My eyes snapped open and I was staring at an empty Malteasers packet. Okay, so I was a little terrified.

'Are you _getting up?' _Sarah screeched at me and I nearly screamed, sitting up straight. 'What, what?' I yelled wildly, looking around and throwing my hands up.

'We have _school_,' Sarah told me, staring at me like I was mental. 'How did you _not _know this? We've been talking about it... well, it's Monday, you should know!'

'Okay, okay, sorry!' I snapped, pushing the blanket off and getting to my feet, glancing at the clock. _7:30_. 'Seriously, how did Mister Larson manage to get us into that antiques store? I thought only buyers were allowed...'

'Well, you know Mister Larson,' Jen called from the kitchen as I ran up the stairs to find clothes. 'He has connections to every boring person in the world.'

The stairs were freezing as I ran up them; the wood felt like cold steel and it only made me groan at the thought of the bathroom tiles. Ugh, I was gonna _die_.

_Carfax Abbey_, I thought bitterly. _Also a Bram Stoker reference. _Jeez, these were popping up left and right.

I ran into my room, grabbed underwear, a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt before moving swiftly to the bathroom.

I'm eighteen and I'm late for school. Not a bad start.

XoooooX

As it was amazingly frigid outside, we all bundled up in gloves and/or beanies; Jen and I were the only ones not wearing them. Instead, I was bundled up in my trench coat as we ran to the car, squashed ourselves in and waited for Holl to start the car, only to realise Holly had gotten into the backseat somewhere between Sam and Jen, then we all realised that the front seat was unoccupied and had a struggled to get to that.

In the end Holly managed to scoot to the front seat whilst Sarah got the passenger, leaving three angry, bloodthirsty teenagers in the backseat.

I looked out my window; the cold had frosted it over so I couldn't see much. It reminded me of the mist last night and I frowned.

'So, how did we end up going to this thing?' Jen said, hunched up and tucking her hands under her armpits, as the car was more freezing than the bloody outside world. The sky was completely grey; light grey, dark grey, all tones of grey. It was almost beautiful and at the same time dull.

'Oh, you know, school tends to like us to explore new things,' Holly said brightly as she steered to avoid an angry old man who was shaking his fists at us. I wrote 'sorry' on the window as quickly as I could but we were in another street by then.

'Yeah, well, why can't we explore horse-riding, or something?' Jen huffed, tying her hair back. _Something I cannot do with hair so short,_ I thought in mock-sadness, and in my mind wiped away a tear. My hackles raised when the feel of unwelcome fingers pushing my hair out of my face suddenly became too real, fighting its way out of my imagination and letting me relieve the dream.

I squeaked and flew backwards, as far as my seatbelt and the space in the back of the car would allow me – just so I could be away from the window.

'What?' asked Sam, looking down at me in surprise. 'What's up, Trist?' I could feel the others waiting for an answer, everyone holding their breath.

'Nothing,' I said lamely, breaking the silence. 'I thought there was a spider in my hair. Ha, ha, lame, I know.'

'My _God_, that was a fake laugh,' Holly remarked from the front seat and I shrugged, burrowing deeper into my coat. I wished I'd brought a scarf. Hopefully it would be warmer in Carfax.

'So, any visits from the man in your head, Trissy?' asked Sarah, winking at me in the visor mirror. I snorted. 'None _whatsoever_, Sarah! Don't be ridiculous!'

'_Seriously?_' Holly asked. 'None?'

'You know, this will strike you as weird, but he's not a real person,' I said.

'And on your birthday!' Jen moaned tragically, and the car was filled with people trying not to laugh. 'How _dare _he stand you up?'

I couldn't find it in me to laugh. I didn't like this. What had happened last night hadn't been right. It had been like... I don't know, creepy, wrong, controlling – but there was no reason to freak out over it. It was a dream. I smiled.

I ran my fingers through my hair anyway, just to prove to myself I was the only person in control of it, and looked around as if to tell my eyes _hey, I'm in a car! Not a bedroom!_

The car screeched to a stop, knocking me forwards into Holly's seat. 'Ow!'

'Oh, God, are you okay?' Holly squeaked; I had no idea what she was doing, I couldn't see through my fingers. 'Yeah, fine,' I told her truthfully, opening my door and letting the back seat pile out of the car. The school bus was right in front of where we parked. 'Convenient,' I heard Sam mutter.

Then we ran through the revolving door and up the escalators, to find the other Year Twelve students glaring at us, as they stood on the steps of the big, stone Carfax Abbey.

I won't lie to you; it was a _lot _warmer in here and I almost wanted to take off my coat. But the looks the rest of the class gave us were covered in such ice that I could see my breath rising in front of me.

Wait, no, that was just that random guy standing next to Michelle, smoking his heart out. Oh, good, I'd thought my breath looked a little grey.

Mr Larson laughed when he saw us. 'Stay up late, girls?' he questioned and we gave him light-hearted shrugs. Mr Larson is a real nice guy and totally understood this year that all the eighteenth parties were not going to get his schoolkids on time, so he just had to wait it all out. Only til the end of this year and he was free of us.

'Okay, class,' he called and heads swivelled towards him instead of at us. I pulled off my gloves and stuffed them in my pockets; _can we just go in? _I begged silently but nooo, we'd have to wait until the introduction speech was over.

'Now, Mister Sheppard is very kind to let us in today. He asks you not to touch anything and to ask as many questions you want, as long as they are not _silly_, guys, I know you! So refrain from being immature and asking him where he keeps his _smokes_,' he said sharply, glaring at three boys who hung their heads in shame (AKA Shane, Alan and Mark; all complete idiots and are proud of it), 'and I'm sure you'll get on fine. This way, come on.'

He opened the door and we "kids" filed in, looking solemnly at the floor, trying to look like we were really feeling bad about Mr Larson's speech, whereas already I could tell Alan was trying to think of numerous ways to ask 'Where is the bathroom?' in much fouler language.

The room was pretty big but there was no one waiting at the desk. I could see a few vases that looked fairly old and precious, the floor was tiled and there was a huge metal gate only a few feet away from me. I stared at it. It definitely added character to the room, right? Involuntarily, I shivered.

'Hello, Mister Sheppard?' called Mr Larson. His voice echoed throughout the large room, up the staircase.

'So, tell me, why is it that you're late today?' Michelle whispered to me. Her hair, dyed platinum blonde, hung in loose curls around her shoulders. She was the popular girl, the beautiful absolute-bitch.

Time for a story, kiddies!

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Trist and as soon as she walked into her first day of Year Six, a Queen Bitch named Michelle, her hair only dirty blonde, told Trist she was a complete freak because she had no friends, seeing as how Michelle and Trist had been friends all of Year Five and suddenly Michelle decided Trist wasn't cool enough for her. For no real reason. Trist hadn't actually cared (I'd known I was a freak since then and Michelle was in the early forms of bitchiness) and Trist told her that at least Trist wasn't a try-hard slut. I'm not sure if I knew what slut meant when I was eleven, but it was what Michelle was leaning towards now and she was proud of it. But anyway, since then we hadn't talked on a friendly basis, and that day another girl with red hair sat with me and started a bond that lasted forever.

And _before that_, I had a bond with a freaky dream schedule that is seemingly lasting forever.

But back to the present –

'Tell me, who is that man, darling?' I drawled, flicking my hand around in a 'girly' way. 'He looks a _lovely _boy, but that cancer stick ain't helping –'

'But last _night_, I mean,' Michelle interrupted and there was something oddly smug on her face, and she didn't seem to care about Smoking Man's wellbeing. I knew what she was introducing and I glared at her.

'What about it?' I growled, mentally slapping myself for letting my anger get the better of me.

'Well, nothing to enjoy, was there?' She was referring to Mitch. I knew it, I knew she'd talk about him (not that she knew who he was; she just knew I had a boyfriend).

'Thanks, but I don't need shenanigans to brighten my life,' I said lightly, my face full of the sunshine the sky outside lacked. Michelle snorted as if to say _Idiot_ but walked back off to the Cigarette Smoking Man, who wrapped an arm around her; looking pointedly at me, she snuggled up to him, pouting. I rolled my eyes; yeah, I'm so jealous of _that._ I turned to see Holly in front of me, her beanie off, her hair in a ponytail. 'God knows how you survived that one,' she commented, giving me a proud look. I smiled.

'Mister Sheppard?' Mr Larson called again, for what seemed like the fifth time. A few of the kids had frozen, afraid of moving in case they might break something that seemed incapable of breaking; others were growing restless and shoving past their classmates.

Then, thankfully, there was the sound of footsteps, someone was coming. 'All right, all right, that you, Ron?'

And with that we saw the infamous Simon Sheppard.

He did _not _look like an antiques owner. That kind of guy I would expect to be like eighty, wear suits from the 1800s, be incredibly grumpy and probably have no contact with the outside world, unsure of telephones and fridges. But this guy, with his black leather jacket and mischievous grin, looked like he could have no contact with Mr Larson _at all. _In fact, he looked like he just couldn't _be _boring. He was also much younger than I would have guessed; late twenties, early thirties were all I could say. _Very _early thirties. He looked around the room at us and you couldn't help but take an instant liking to him.

'Simon!' Ron said, relieved. 'I thought you weren't here for a minute!'

'Had to check some things, hope you don't mind,' Simon apologised, walking down the stairs. I looked around and saw most of the girls looking at him approvingly, Michelle included. Sarah caught my eye and I saw her nod up and down, mouthing 'yum'. I pretended to gag then turned back, interested.

'Right, let's get started,' Simon instructed, clapping his hands together, eyes travelling around the room; everyone was hanging on what he said. There was a chance that this could be a good trip and we were all anxious to find out. He somehow understood that and grinned to himself. 'Okay, as always with antiques, you have to be careful, et cetera, et cetera, because if you aren't, you'll break something and I'll make you pay for it.'

Everyone regarded this with grins but knew he was being perfectly serious. I saw Michelle lean up to her boyfriend, who Simon saw and said loudly, 'And, as anyone, including employees, should know, no smoking in here.'

The boy quickly whipped the cigarette out of his mouth and Simon gave him a 'look' for a second longer. Then he smiled at the rest of us; not the way adults do when they're trying to be 'cool' but when they know you will try to do something annoying and you will be in big trouble if you do. 'Agreed?'

'Yes,' everyone replied, on their best behaviour. I noticed the boy who had been smoking was muttering something to Michelle about his job and how Simon wouldn't agree with something; Michelle's smoker worked here?

'All right, do you want to know their names?' Mr Larson asked and a few kids groaned. Simon gave them a quick sympathetic smile (gasp) and said, 'Well, I don't see why not –'

That safe wasn't helping me. I stared at it, a little taken aback at why I was getting such odd feelings off of it. I almost felt like the best thing to do was leave the room, _forget the ROOM – get out of HERE, Trist! _

I was about to relay this strange thought to Holly when the class started telling Mr Sheppard their names and of course, I had to shut up.

'I'm Aly, hi.'

'Mark.'

'Mister Sheppard, hi, so nice to meet you, I'm Michelle, James talks about you so much!'

_Suck-up, suck-up, suck-up, _I sang in my head.

'I'm Jessica.'

'Richard, nice to meet you.'

'Hi, I'm Hilary!'

It just went around the room. I was on okay terms with most of the class, exceptions being Michelle and her crazed fangirl friends, and Mr Larson would nod after _every person would say their name_ and the antique owner's eyes would rest on _every person when they said their name_, as if memorizing our faces. So he was just as interested in us as we were in him, I guess, and that was nice.

A woman suddenly walked into view at the top of the stairs. She gazed down at the safe then at Simon, who turned around upon realising she was there. She was very pretty, with her dark curly hair, sort of like mine, but then she had these wonderful chocolate eyes, also I'd put her down as prettier.

Simon and the woman exchanged a sort of secret smile which made sense as to how they lived together. 'Boys and girls, this is my wife, Mary. Her father, Matthew, owned Carfax Abbey and she's probably a lot stricter than I am, so –'

'Be sure not to break anything,' Mary added, arching an eyebrow in a way that meant _I'm stricter than you?_ Simon began to explain then stopped when Mary smiled, waved to us and disappeared again. 'As I was saying, her father, Matthew Van Helsing –'

'Van Helsing?' I was surprised to hear myself repeating the words. I shrunk visibly when people turned around to look, even though I'd said them fairly quiet. Nonetheless, I kept going. 'Like – well, Bram Stoker,' I added, much louder and sounding confident. Simon stared at me for a moment, assessing my features and looking a little interested. 'And what would your name be?' he asked.

'Trist,' I offered, keeping my college gaze on him.

Simon grinned, almost like he was sharing some inside joke. 'Van Helsing? The very same,' he said. I blinked at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly, but he continued, 'Bram Stoker used Matthew's grandfather, Abraham, for the character in his book, _Dracula_.'

'That's pretty cool,' I exclaimed, dropping the college interest for a second.

'Matthew didn't think as much,' Simon shrugged, but winked at me. He seemed really friendly; it almost didn't work with the way he looked, which was like he could kill you but still businesslike.

'Okay, is this a vampire tour or an antiques tour?' Mr Larson interrupted jokingly but most of the class groaned again, not bothering to try and be nice to Mr Sheppard, therefore ignoring everything our teacher had said before we'd entered.

'Oh, for the love of God, ask anything about it, I think it's better than these dumb things,' Simon muttered, nodding at the vases. 'Kidding, kidding,' he added hastily when he saw Mr Larson's expression and with that, the tour began and we moved away from that safe.

XoooooX

'Van Helsing? Wow, maybe Dream Hottie is telling you things,' Jen teased as we walked down the halls. Simon kept giving me odd looks, almost as if he was trying to see if I was keeping up or to check that I wasn't lost. I looked at my reflection in the glass, to check if I didn't have something on my face, something like that.

'Anyone else getting a scary feeling in here?' I asked as I looked at a crossbow; it was an old wooden thing, oddly beautiful in a historic way, yet so crude.

'About the killing things?' Holly asked, her voice a little high. 'Um, yes.'

'No, I mean – in the main room. That safe.'

'What?' Jen asked, frowning. She obviously felt nothing was wrong and when I looked at Holly I saw she wore the same expression. Before that confused expression could change into concern, I muttered, 'Don't worry about it.'

Holly opened her mouth to ask, already looking concerned when Mr Larson cut across. 'Have a question, girls?' he asked, fixing us with a warning glare; Simon turned round to answer if so.

'Yeah,' Jen said after a moment, tearing her gaze away from me. 'What's in the safe?'

'The safe?' Simon asked, arching an eyebrow. I, however, as much as I wanted to glare at Jen, was staring at Mr Larson, who looked like he would kill Jen for her question. And here's the thing; Jen's probably one of his top favourite students.

Simon stared at her, finally frowning. 'Well, that's really Matthew and Mary's business.'

'Don't you own this place?' Sammy asked, watching me in surprise; she could catch on like a fish, that girl could.

'It's still more their business than it is mine. Things they look after.'

I noticed Michelle whispering something excitedly to James and he waved her away. Michelle crossed her arms, her lips parted in angered surprise, obviously not liking to be ignored.

'Right, _well_,' Jen continued and I covered her mouth with my hand, hearing that her voice had changed from nice-Jen to I-am-going-to-get-in-an-argument-now-Jen; she scowled at me and I gushed 'SorrymisterSheppard.'

The antiques owner looked me straight in the eye, _again_, and I stared strongly back. _Don't mess with me, mistah! _'It's fine, and by the way, call me Simon.'

Great. More people know of my insanity. What a wonderful day.

I glared at Jen as people turned their attention away. 'What was that?' I hissed. 'You don't ask people what they have in _safes_! The reason it's in a safe is so they can hide it!'

'What's up?' Sam and Sarah had come over to investigate.

'Nothing,' I muttered irritably.

Sarah crossed her arms. 'Something's _up_, Trist, is it because your regular glimpse of Dream Hottie didn't satisfy you last night?'

That did it. Without a word, I turned and walked to the bathroom, wherever the hell it might be. The bathroom was a powerful weapon with girls; you can stay in it as long as you want and everyone assumes you're doing your make-up or brushing your hair. Like I know why, but it's what happens.

I knew what Sarah had said was meant as a joke; simply because Sarah was like that. I didn't even know _why _I was creeped out, which was more distressing.

The bathroom door flung open and I ran to a cubicle, slamming it shut and locking it, so no one would question me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

I heard the bathroom door open.

'Trist? Trist?' It was Holly. 'You in here?'

'No.'

She sighed then knocked on my door. 'Come on out. What's up?'

'Nothing,' I lied. Easy peasy. Well, nothing really was wrong. I was just being a big weenie. I tried not to laugh at my description of myself and ended up snorting.

'Har-dee-har-har. Really, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, Holl,' I replied, feeling more at ease when I opened the door to see that there she was, not someone else. I sighed; stupid mental moment. Now I couldn't see what I was stressing about.

'Sarah was kidding, you know?'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Really? I still think it's a bitchy thing to tell someone when they're obviously not feeling good. Is that safe still scary?' she added teasingly, but managing to look apologetic. I'm not sure I know anyone else who can do that.

'Don't you love it when people contradict themselves?' I rolled my eyes.

'Okay, I think we should go anywho, because you know how people freak out if we're missing,' Holly decided, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the cubicle and down the white-tiled bathroom.

'Really? I remember us getting lost for three hours and blending in with a crowd of Irish tourists while we tried to find the rest of the class,' I said bitterly as she wrenched me through the door. We were silent as we walked down a few hallways, thankful there were no Irish tourists ready to kick my ass for impersonating (quite well, actually) their accents.

'So, what happened in the dream?'

I groaned, my way of showing I didn't want to talk about this.

'No, tell me about Dream Hottie.'

'Dream Hottie who is totally _evil,_ why does no one else get that?' I snapped, letting her pull me along still.

'But he's so darn cute he just makes up for it,' Holly said as we turned a corner.

'How would _you _know –?'

'Mister Sheppard?' Holly called, ignoring me as we stepped into the entry hall, with the large safe –

_Michelle and boyfriend were right in front of it._

I pulled Holly back behind the corner; the pair didn't notice us and continued whispering to each other. I was pretty sure they were talking about where they could make out next and was about to make a snide comment when Holly covered my mouth, giving me a 'shush' look.

'Do you like me or not?' Michelle was hissing. 'You better say yes.'

'What are you talking about? Of course I do!' Smoking Man replied. 'It's just – well, just because I can't get you things doesn't mean I don't –'

'Do you know why I'm sticking around, James? Neither do I! If you wanna keep me, find some cash, _fast._'

'Baby –' he trailed off into a sweep of impressive Michelle-happy fantasies, holding her hand. She smiled as she heard herself being talked about in such a way.

'James. I don't care if you could give me all the love in the world. I'd rather have a _damn island_, or something along the lines!'

'What?' James cried out desperately. 'Michelle, you're being ridiculous! I can't come up with that money, well, _legally_ –'

'Gee, what's that safe behind you?' Michelle replied mockingly before narrowing her eyes. 'We're not together now and unless you come up with solution for that I don't want to see you again. I'm breaking up with you.'

Holly and I were frozen. Slowly, quietly, we walked back the way we came until we were out of earshot.

'Were they just talking about what I _think_?' Holly asked, sounding sickened.

'I thought she was clear enough,' I agreed, glaring down the hallway. 'We have to tell somebody.'

'Who?' Holly asked. 'Mister Larson?'

'Probably Mary or Simon – look, they can't go in there.'

'Who knows if he _will? _Trist, it's a breakup, it's not that bad, she's overreacting, he's heartbroken –'

'No, Holly, there's something _bad _in there,' I said, reluctantly. Holly stared at me in confusion. I knew immediately this was not going to work and added quickly, 'I mean: you know, bad feelings shouldn't create crimes. Whatever.'

'Not the time for humour,' Holly said, still looking a little suspicious. 'What are we going to do?'

'Something the matter, girls?' asked a male voice and we jumped, turning to look at Simon, who was standing there with his arms crossed and looking mucho intrigued.

I looked at Holly and said, 'Nope. Um, Simon –'

'You two shouldn't be here,' Simon interrupted, motioning for us to follow him.

'We're sorry,' I replied, agreeably enough, 'but –'

'Your teacher is going to be annoyed,' Simon continued, obviously not wanting to talk. He was looking at me in a strange way and I looked back at him, nothing giving away my feelings except for my eyes. _I _was annoyed. Why was he looking at me like this?

He turned suddenly and walked down the hallway, not waiting up for me. Holly followed him immediately but I stood there, crossing my arms for a second before realising this would do no good.

'Look, um, about that safe in the front,' I said, starting to follow him and Holly down the hallway –

Simon whirled around to face me. 'Is there something going on with you and that safe?'

I glared at him. 'No, as a matter of fact, but I'm pretty sure _something _–'

'What's your name?' Simon asked slowly, even though I was perfectly sure he knew my name. I gritted my teeth.

'Trist,' I said slowly, my fists clenched in my coat pockets.

'Trist what?'

I glared at him. 'Trist Cobain.'

Simon rolled his eyes. 'Any relation to the great man himself?'

'Not too sure,' I snapped. 'I never knew who my parents were and I grew up with a foster family, who were kind enough to never give me their last name.'

Simon's face changed from angry to apologetic sympathy but I ignored him. Why give him a warning? Holl was right, nothing was going to happen. Our normal lives would just go on.

'I'm sorry,' Simon said and I shrugged to let him know it was fine. He was silent for a while. 'Was there something you wanted to tell me?'

'Nope,' said Holly and I looked at her. She winked. I looked at him and shook my head, giving a small, rather believable smile. 'I don't think it matters,' I said.

Simon nodded and we continued walking. 'So how do you spell your name?'

I blinked. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, T-R-Y-S-T is a form of courtship. That might be a little weird.'

'Oh. Well, luckily mine's with an "i",' I said, interested. I hadn't known my name even had a meaning; I honestly thought the orphanage had been like 'whoop, _Trist_, that's a funny name, give it to her'.

Simon grinned and we made the rest of the journey in silence until finally, _finally, _I was seeing Jen, Sam and Sarah, all looking apologetic. I'd been the wrong one, the one who acted like an idiot, so I smiled at them, knowing that this situation should be the other way around, me looking apologetic and _them_ giving _me _the carefree smile.

Simon went back to the head of the class and I whispered to Holl 'Why are you looking happy?'

'Because I'm picturing Michelle in prison for a robbery on Carfax Abbey,' Holly replied dreamily. 'Plus, we can't prove _anything _– she'd deny it.'

'Yeah, but isn't there always the small chance it _might happen_?' I asked uncertainly.

'There's also the large chance it,' Holly reasoned. I couldn't disagree with her. I mean, Michelle was a bitch, and a little ditzy but strangely manipulative over guys, but no way anyone would stoop to something to get more cash for Michelle's love.

I grinned. That thought seemed so hilarious now it was hard not to laugh.

XoooooX

It was surprising but Mr Larson actually let Holly drive me home after the little trip. He said I looked sick. I'd told him I felt fine but I couldn't remember whether that was _before _or _after _I had my dizzy spell, fell over and crashed into Sammy.

So as the other three piled up into the already crowded bus, Holly and I sat in the car, changed it into drive and sped out of there. I was relieved that we were getting further and further away from that place, then _disturbed _at my relief because _why was I relieved? _And then I just decided to blank my mind out and filled it with the picture of a TV screen on a fuzzy channel. This wonderful idea had come from _Rugrats_.

'Tell me what's up,' Holly ordered as we flew down our street and stopped sharply as we passed our house. She put the car in reverse and screeched backwards, jerking me forwards. She was much more worried about this than I was and I wondered whether she was overreacting or I was under-reacting (a word?).

'Nothing,' I told her, trying to smile. I think the result was bad because Holly glared at me as she turned off the ignition and took out the keys. She then proceeded to lock the car.

I sighed. 'Great, you locked us both in the car. Oh, no, what am I ever to do?'

'That's not funny, Trist,' said Holly sharply. 'What happened?'

I looked at her and shook my head. 'It's just –'

'What did you dream about?'

'_Nothing_, okay? It's stupid and I've been having nervous breakdowns all morning and it's over abso_lutely nothing_.' The anger at myself mixed into my outburst; there was no anger at Holly. Her lips pressed tightly together and she unlocked the car. I burst out, walking irritably to her car door and opening it. She glanced at me in surprise.

'Sorry,' I said, keeping my gaze on the ground.

'It's fine,' Holly said, slipping out and patting my shoulder. 'It's just I'd like to go one day without being your shrink.'

I laughed then apologised numerously as we walked down the path to our house, unlocked and opened the front door and slipped inside.

XoooooX

It's never really bothered me that I don't know who my parents are. I mean, you can't miss what you don't know. For all I knew I could've just appeared in the middle of a desert like in the beginning of _Timeline_.

I used to have fantasies, you know, where my mother would turn out to be some princess who had to leave me on the steps of a church because my father wasn't a prince so the king would be mad (how's that for a child's imagination? I didn't _want _a prince for a father). He would always be forced away into prison by the knights while my mother held me tight. That was one of my strongest memories; the love and happiness that story gave me surged through my body like liquid fire.

When I turned ten, I decided I could have a different story; instead of my mother being a princess and my father being some peasant, I could have in fact been the love-child of Kurt Cobain or something and Courtney would kick his ass if she found out. My resemblance to Kurt ended at my blue eyes but I thought maybe I took after my "mother". But in the end I kind of realised that Frances Bean Cobain – Kurt's daughter – and I looked really nothing alike. She really _did _have Kurt's eyes, it was so cool.

To tell you the truth, the closest resemblance I'd ever seen to myself was Dream Hottie. As scary as that is, sometimes I half-suspected Jen was right; that I _had _made this version of myself up.

Only thing was, I'd been having dreams about him since I was, well, since I was _born_, I guess. Out of the first few vague things I can remember, his face is one of the clearest. Sometimes I'd wondered if _he'd _been my father but there was nothing family-like in his gaze; it was just like he'd been searching for ages and finally got what he wanted, and not in a really good way, let me tell you.

It was terrifying and intriguing. I felt like if I tried to delve into it, I'd probably lose my mind.

XoooooX

'So, you dreamt he was kissing you?' Sarah's eyebrows did a dance on her head. 'That's _so _hot!'

'Not when it's an _evil guy_,' I groaned. My insanity about this had worn off; now it was just like we were discussing something and Sarah wasn't seeing the bad side.

'I would _kill _for a guy to be that protective over me,' Jen agreed, simply doing it to annoy me.

'How is Mitch reacting to this?' Sammy asked curiously and Holly slapped her a high-five.

'Whoa, whoa!' I said sharply. 'Mitch doesn't know. No one _tells _Mitch. Okay?'

'Yeah, of course,' Sammy said. I'd known none of them _would _have told Mitch but it was nice to see they'd admit to it, for once.

'Even though you should break up with him,' Holly piped up and all the other girls agreed.

'Oh, come on, guys,' I said exasperatedly.

'He's holding you down. You don't even like him, he's got you in some crazy vice-grip,' reasoned Sam. 'That's what happened to me and it _sucks_, Trist. Forget him.'

'He's the lead singer in our band,' I shrugged and I was met with groans.

'Trist, Mitch _can't _sing. You _can _sing. Break up with him, kick him out and we can rock out at the pubs and clubs!' Sam said ultimately, raising her hand in the rock sign.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. _Just drop Mitch, you don't even LIKE him, come on, Trist, please –_

'I'm not upset with the relationship,' I said calmly. Like I needed my friends to know I had another thing screwing up in my life. 'It's great. Mitch and me are going to a movie tomorrow.'

'Sure you are,' muttered Holly, crossing her arms.

I honestly had been hating myself too much. I _did _need to break up with Mitch. I _wasn't _happy with the way things had been going. I guess it's part of my nature not to want to hurt anyone's feelings. Funny thing is, it always ends up hurting yours.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this seems incredibly similar to the movie so I'M SORREEEEE! _** FORGIVE ME...**

**Chapter Four**

_James felt a lucky man as he left Carfax Abbey. Simon had entrusted him with the code a month earlier and he had been down there often. He couldn't believe he'd finally done it, but he needed Michelle. It was a crazy obsessive need. He hoped he wasn't in love with her._

'_Hey, James,' said a young man sitting in the car with him, looking slow, 'why did we help you take the coffin?'_

'_Because numb nuts here wants his girlfriend back.' _

'_Shut up, Riley!' James was pointing at a dark haired boy with sunken eyes and a harsh stretch of a mouth. 'We're out of there now, okay? And now we have our own little treasure chest filled with gold!'_

'_We're not sure if it _is _gold,' Riley corrected. They were in a car, a SUV or something, driving somewhere as fast as they could. Vague dreams, always fun. _

'_But why just the coffin, man?' the slow boy was saying, in the back of the car. All of them looked to be out of school. He was crouched next to a silver coffin, covered in crucifixes that seemed to be decoration. _

'_We'll go pick up Michelle,' said James happily._

_(I'm in the coffin, holy CRAP I'm in this coffin, who else is in this coffin?)_

_Pain, memories, faces, colours, darkness, it all danced through my head as if someone had driven a stake with a trippy slideshow through it; I screamed only the volume was filling my whole landscape, landscape, I'm on a hill and the sun is setting –_

_And then I'm standing in an empty nightclub and staring up at me, eyes blank and throat bloody, is Sarah. _

I let out a squeak as I sat up; seriously, I didn't even _think _you could have a nightmare and wake up in a sitting position but I'd been proven wrong these last few days. All I had to do was calm down, remember that it was all a dream, mixed in with simple moments I'd had during the day.

I shivered and looked at the moon as it poured in through my window. There was more mist outside. I stood up, jolting as my feet hit the cold floor, ran to my window and slammed it shut.

After a while, the mist started to fade.

XoooooX 

'We're not sure if it's gold,' James said as they drove down the dark street. Michelle tossed her head, her hair whipping out around her like a halo of sunshine. 'Oh, please, James, you don't push your luck.'

It had been a tough night, stealing a coffin full of treasure. It was a bit of a mad run, really; now they were heading to James's house, where they'd spend probably all of today trying to open it, or hopefully, only a few hours.

'Yeah, well,' snapped Riley. 'The point is we're screwed now.'

'And we've got a coffin full of gold,' Michelle retorted. James sighed, pulled up to the front gate and parked the car. His girlfriend and two mates slipped out, opening the back of the SUV and dragging the coffin into the house. Yes, it looked overly suspicious, but like they could help it. Anyway, no one would be up late; James lived in a street of elderly couples and they all thought he was a nice boy; never partied, always did his work, yada, yada. He'd go back to Carfax tomorrow, act the surprised part upon seeing all the police and tell Simon he had to resign because he was moving to LA, which was where Michelle and him were going to go as soon as they opened that coffin, got the money and got rich. Stealing was a fun thing.

He threw his cigarette on the pavement, stepped on it and followed the others inside.

XoooooX

The doorbell rang. I slowly moved off the couch, putting _Harry Potter _down (eep, dork alert!) and slouching to the front door. Mr Larson had decided to let me have a few days off; Holly had "caught a cold", I was suffering from a mental breakdown about my unknown family history, Jen just so happened to have a terrible flu, Sammy was 'in bed' with the same flu Jen had, and Sarah went to school so she could see her boyfriend and so it wouldn't be suspicious that we weren't showing up to school. We were going to draw straws, but she volunteered.

I opened the door and blinked.

Mitch was standing there. Let me tell you; Mitch is a pretty good-looking guy. You know, if you're into the shaggy blonde hair, blue eyed look. He likes the stubble and it is pretty cute. Plus he's got this wonderful white smile and he looks like a guy who cares.

Every time I see him I think _now why do I want to break up with him?_

'Babe,' Mitch said, smiling at me. It was his little winning stroke; show up at the house, act all charming, kiss the girl, go on a date and make sure no other boys were coming near her because he's sure she'll sleep with them as soon as he turns his back. _That's why_, I remembered as I pasted a smile on my face.

'Hey, Mitch.'

'Look, I know we didn't do anything on your birthday, so I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat, or something.'

Such a charmer.

'Um, actually, Mitch –' I began doubtfully.

To my surprise, Mitch wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. 'Trist, listen to me, before you dump me, I want to say that I'm sorry.' He pulled back, looking earnestly at me with those big blue eyes. 'I know that I was wrong, okay, about that guy in the pub checking you out on stage? I just get a little – well, overprotective.' He shrugged, looking embarrassed. 'I mean, you're a nice-looking girl – I'm always a little worried I'm not the only guy.'

This speech had been made several times before, in different lengths, emotions and wording. He manages to dump enough on himself to make him look vulnerable and enough on me to make me feel guilty. I smiled up at him.

'And you don't have to give me another chance,' Mitch added. I could see Holly out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the staircase, glaring at him. I mentally sighed. _One more chance, one more date and we'll see how it goes._

'Well, are we gonna get going?' I asked, kissing him on the cheek. Mitch gave a huge grin and nodded. 'I'll give you a moment to get ready.' He saw Holly walking towards us, giving me a look like _you sap. _

'Hey, Holl,' Mitch said, nodding.

'Morning, Satan,' Holly replied, crossing her arms. I elbowed her and ran up the stairs; the clock on the wall read 11:30 a.m.

XoooooX

Michelle glanced at the clock. It was ten-thirty and she'd been keeping herself up with coffee and sheer annoyance; the coffin hadn't opened. Even now, with James, Riley and Daniel all trying, it seemed to be a failure. Daniel had offered to cut it in half with a chainsaw but Michelle had been all against that. Plus, it was metal, so what was the point?

James had returned half an hour ago from Carfax. He'd gone to resign and had expected to be dodging around the police when he found Simon.

Two things had gone wrong: a) there were no police and b) there was no Simon. Mary had greeted him and, not that he noticed, regarded him rather suspiciously as soon as he said he was leaving work.

'Why?' she'd asked.

James had said nothing about the safe as there was no indication that he'd broken into it; in fact, if he hadn't been the one who _had _then he wouldn't have noticed at all. He winked and said, 'No offence, but the pay's better at my new job. I want to save up, you know, take Michelle overseas.'

A touching story, he'd thought. Be the romantic and all the girls melt. Mary had simply nodded and asked if he wanted a drink. He'd declined politely and left the building.

Michelle couldn't understand right now. She'd always gotten what she wanted and right now she _wanted _the coffin to open. But it seemingly didn't care what she wanted.

'This is _bullshit_!' Riley suddenly exploded from the next room. Michelle rolled her eyes, walked into the bedroom and snapped 'What's the matter now, dickhead?'

'This thing isn't _opening_,' Daniel said, sounding frustrated. He looked up at Michelle and blinked; he'd never seen her look so angry, unless she couldn't find the right cardigan.

'Well, try _harder_.' Michelle gave them all a death glare and stalked out of the room, falling gracefully onto the couch. She lit a cigarette and saw that it was cloudy. She huffed; she hated rain. Trist, on the other hand, _loved _all the cold weather. That girl was a mutant. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when Michelle moved to the Bahamas with the most handsome man in the world (okay, well, James) and continued to trek the world, becoming a model or something like that. Sure, it was what everyone expected, but it would be fun to really rub it in.

There was _click _in the next room. Michelle's head perked up. She hadn't noticed the clouds that were starting to form faster than usual, making it all much darker.

James opened the door excitedly. 'Michelle,' he sang, waving his hand to urge her over. She giggled, got to her feet and ran as fast as you can in high-heels. 'What's in it?'

'Let's see, huh?'

Michelle burst in, seeing Daniel crouched on the floor and Riley, sucking his palm. Upon seeing her disgusted look, he growled, 'Daniel got me in the hand with the knife.'

'Well done,' Michelle said sarcastically. No way was Riley getting anything like she was; she'd give him, what, ten percent? Fifteen, because he opened the coffin?

Daniel lifted the lid and everyone in the room frowned at the same time; there was no shine of gold. In fact, it was hard to see anything, because mist or fog or _something _suddenly flowed out of the coffin like a waterfall. Michelle took a step back, grossed out and she realised how dark the room had become; she moved towards the light-switch but James was in front of it, staring at the coffin, a small worry line wrinkling in his tanned forehead.

Daniel waved his hand to try and push the fog away. 'What is _this –_?'

He froze as he saw what looked like a red and black patch in through the mist. Then he realised what he was staring at was a burnt corpse.

He yelped and jumped to his feet, backing away until he hit the wall. The fog had cleared and the four of them stared into the coffin at the corpse; it was shaped oddly, as if pieces had been taken off by the flame. They felt no pity for the body; only for themselves.

Riley turned slowly to face James. 'You said,' he recited slowly, 'that there would be _gold_ in this damn thing.'

'Leave him alone, Riley,' Daniel said vacantly as he stared at the corpse in disgust.

'Beg your _pardon_, James, but I'm a little let-down.' Riley's voice was rising. 'Last time I checked, we were getting _shitloads _of money, not Sheppard's dead brother!'

'Oh, please,' Michelle said, 'don't be so over-dramatic. Look at this.' She moved closer to the body, leaning over to observe it closely. _Oh, gross. _She tried not to hurl.

'Who would keep a body in their safe?' Daniel asked in a very high voice.

'A nutcase, that's who!' yelled Riley.

'Look at this,' Michelle ordered, pulling out a silver religious item from what looked to be a hand. It was a cross, crucifix, something like that. Michelle was an atheist. 'It's got _jewels_,' she said excitedly. 'Do you know how much this would cost?'

Riley stared at it then moved towards the coffin, pushing the dead body around while he tried to find more silver. His bleeding hand moved over the face, or what used to be a face, and suddenly, suddenly, two charred remains of what could be called arms and hands gripped onto his wrist and Riley screamed as suddenly the dead body lifted its head with such speed that it took him too long to realise a mouth had latched onto his palm.

Michelle screamed and ran out of the room, followed by a swearing James, but Daniel stayed put, frozen in horror as he saw what was happening. He could hear Michelle fumbling for the car-keys and knew her and James would be miles away in a minute. He wanted to yell for them to wait, to help him, to come back for him, but all that came out was a croak.

The dead thing – Daniel felt it had no right to be called human – took one hand off Riley's wrist and grabbed the boy's shirt, taking Riley's hand away from its mouth and pulling him down so that Riley's shoulder was struggling in front of its chin. Either the owner of the hand possessed great strength or Riley had just lost his from the fear. Daniel watched as the thing in the coffin – _this isn't happening _– gripped the back of Riley's neck to hold him in place, grinned and sunk its teeth – _shit, would you look at those TEETH, so WHITE – _into Riley's neck.

Riley screamed again, struggling to get away but the corpse had him clasped in a strong grip. Daniel's legs finally decided to run and he tried to, even though they felt like jelly. The next thing he saw made his knees collapse; _it was healing_. The burnt skin was disappearing and a new white layer was growing over limbs, torso –

It let go of Riley, who fell limply to the floor with a sickening _thunk_, blood pouring down his neck. This creature looked too old to be alive; the skin was wrinkled like parchment. No way could it have been strong enough to hold Riley down.

Daniel let out a whimper and began to shake uncontrollably as the thing turned its blind eyes on him. It grinned and gave him what looked like a wink before standing and leaping on him.

XoooooX

'Are you coming?' I heard Mitch call.

I sighed, glared at myself in the mirror and pulled on the _P.S. I Love You _shirt. It was a little short and navel-bearing so I hiked up my jeans. I liked the shirt though and I thought it was very sweet of Jen to get it for me.

The only problem; how would Mitch react to seeing me in this shirt? Would he think I had a thing for one of the actors? I hissed out a few swear words and glanced around for another shirt. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and ran to the bathroom to check if it looked okay.

I slammed the bathroom door behind me, an old habit we had – the door didn't lock, so it was kinda embarrassing to walk in on someone.

I ruffled my hair a bit, figuring out the shirt had Che Guevara on it when I heard a weird sound. It was the sound of water dripping repeatedly.

Frowning, I looked around the room. The shower curtain was drawn but that seemed to be where the dripping was coming from. I had one of those horrible unbidden images that sometimes appear in your mind; blood dripping off a mocha coloured hand. Sarah's unblinking eyes flashed in my head.

My hand flew up to my mouth; I couldn't stop it. It was one of those lame, girly things that always happen without you realising it.

I ripped open the shower curtain, looking down into the bathtub, expecting it to be filled with blood and –

So of course there was nothing in there.

I sighed. Why couldn't I be normal? I glanced in the mirror to check for last minute details when I noticed the bathroom suddenly looked larger than usual. I blinked and whirled around when I just had to shut my eyes entirely.

He was in the room with me. Dream Hottie, not that it seemed like a great name (just... not that intimidating), was _standing there_, right by the door. I'd only seen him momentarily but like I was going to look any longer; I knew the shape too well for it to be anything _but_.

I turned back to the large mirror, counting to three and opening my eyes.

All I could see was my shocked reflection, and all that was behind me was the normal sized bathroom and the door.

I let out a relieved breath and closed my eyes again. I was a mental-case, I really was. That's probably why my relief shattered as soon as I thought that.

I turned back to face the door and waited for the feeling of embarrassed stupidity to come along.

_He was right in front of me, less than a foot away._

And oh, God, he was shirtless. 

You know, the feeling of embarrassed stupidity would've suited me just fine.

I didn't make a sound but I could feel how wide my eyes were. Oh _man, _I had never seen him this clear before. I mean, in dreams, he'd be right there, but it was always a little hazy, like the detail for a computer game made in the 90s.

But right now, with those _purely blue _eyes that were practically burning, the pale skin and dark curly hair – _holy crap, his chest and stomach, he's totally ripped_ – I realised how much Sarah's nickname for him worked.

And, as you do at crazy moments, my mind said calmly, _oh, it's not you, your hair isn't that dark and it's sort of reddish. I think if you tried to make yourself you'd get the hair right._

This all happened in a second. DH blinked at me intently, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say _something _but didn't know what, drinking in my features, like Simon had yesterday. There was something about him that looked wrong; he looked older than he had in my dreams, but only slightly. His eyes locked onto mine, so fiery and... _hungry_. He leaned forwards –

I ducked sideways, tripped over and landed with my palms flung out behind me. I couldn't look anywhere else but his eyes; they were so clear, so clear that you felt you could almost see the thoughts through them. But I was only getting a few signals as I scrambled backwards, none of them good.

'I'd really like to wake up now,' I heard myself say and was surprised to hear how calm I sounded. Because one, the room was completely different, old and Gothic, like a room you'd expect to find in a castle, except the bathroom mirror remained in midair, hanging, and two, I'd just looked in the mirror and seen that, although there was Dream Hottie (_completely shirtless, QUIT IT!_) right in front of me, right in front of the mirror, _I couldn't see him when I looked into it. _And from my sideways/upwards vision on the floor where I felt a little more helpless than I should have, this made me think I really had gone insane.

He crouched down to my level, tilted his head and brushed some hair out of my face. I flinched and scrambled further away. There was a depth in his eyes; that feeling of, for some reason, falling into them and losing yourself.

There was a flicker of movement and I craned my head so I could see the arched doorway; Holly and Mitch were standing there. I looked back at where Dream Hottie – that name had to go – had been standing and gaped.

He was gone. The bathroom was the bathroom again.

'Shit, Trist!' Mitch raged from my doorway. Holly glared at him and ran to me, giving me silent looks that asked me so many questions. She helped me up and Mitch looked expectantly at me.

I felt wrong; as weird and creepy as that had been, that guy had left me with a thumping heart. I'm guessing that was the fear, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I got out of the house, but didn't go with Holly or Mitch. I guess you could say I needed some alone time.

Major understatement, but proceed.

Alone Time ended up meaning sitting in the mall's food court with a watermelon smoothie, trying to understand the twisted workings of my mind.

I wondered if James had been caught.

I wondered why I'd had that crazy vision-thing this morning.

I wondered how close the next smoothie shop was because I finished the damn thing in less than three minutes. It had been a freaking _large_, honestly.

Okay, so, I wasn't really wondering about my finished smoothie.

_Why is this happening to me? Have I finally snapped? Has Trist Cobain decided real life with a great house and wonderful friends and a stupid boyfriend and a crazy band that probably has a show on tomorrow night isn't GOOD ENOUGH for her so she has to imagine some magical prince to take her away?_

That had been a favourite of my foster-mother's phrases. When she got angry (which she rarely did; she had been a wonderful person to me but I think my never-ending nightmares got to her sometimes) she liked to throw the insults at me. One morning I'd sat down at the table, gulping down my cereal as fast as I could, trying not to whine about my particularly mental encounter with Dream Hottie (who then had not been named) when Alicia, in all her glory, put down her cup of tea and snapped, 'Oh, how sad. Has Trist decided real life with a great family and a wonderful school isn't _good enough _for her? Not enough attention so she has to create scary scenarios in her head? I, for one, think you are being a _selfish little girl_ and if this _prince_ of yours shows up in your dreams _again _then you can talk to a _PHYCHIATRIST about it_!'

That hadn't been a good morning. I'd been completely stumped while George and Molly ate their breakfast. Her outburst really scared me; it turned out Alicia and Robert (her husband and father of George, age twelve, and Molly, age seven) had had a fight before he left for work. When I got back from school that day, she apologised and told me that it was the _fight _that had made her angry.

She'd also accidently let slip that fight had been about me which of _course _made me feel better.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and wiped them away. No point in crying. But _jeez_, did everything I do just involve me annoying people with my dreams? I didn't even like to really talk about them and rarely, _very rarely, _did they freak me out enough to mess with me.

Like, say, the last couple of days have totally been those rare, _very rare_, occasions.

I sighed, pushed my chair out and walked to the bin, chucking the empty cup. I was now free to roam around and hope no one I knew would run into me.

Well. It only _half-_worked.

While I was looking for some more things I could grab at the Tech Head store, I ran into a person I barely knew.

As I scrabbled around for _Fantastic Mr Fox_, someone bumped into me as they walked past.

'Oh, I'm sorry –' a girl's voice began.

'I'm so sorry –' I started, turning around to face her –

It was Mary, Mary Sheppard. From _Carfax Abbey_, with Simon and that creepy safe. To my surprise (I thought she wouldn't recognise me) her face broke into a small smile. She really was pretty. 'Hello. It's Trist, isn't it?'

I smiled back. 'And you're Mary?'

We shook hands. 'It's nice to see you again.'

'I'm surprised you remember me,' I admitted. Mary shrugged. 'I have a thing for faces and Simon seemed to find you interesting.'

Okay. Simon found me interesting. Probably because I had an outburst at him or something, I thought bitterly. Not one of my best moments, I'd say.

I wanted to say something about that but instead what came out of my mouth was, 'Where did you get your hair done?'

Mary instinctively raised a hand to her dark hair. 'Oh, you wouldn't be able to get there. It's all the way in New Orleans,' she laughed.

'Damn. Can you tell me who trims it then, so I can ask them for the Mary Sheppard style?'

Mary smiled. 'Just Cuts, I believe. Ask for Joel.'

We laughed and I somehow forgot about my small troubles.

XoooooX

Michelle threw the car door open and stood out in the freezing cold, on the pavement in front of her house. 'Yeah, James? It's over,' was all she said before she slammed the door, walked through the front gate and disappeared into the house.

James sat, slack-jawed, staring at her front door. She had not just broken up with him. After everything he'd done? No way. No. Way.

He beat the horn about five times, smashing his fist into it. That bitch! How dare she? They'd just run from God knows _what _and he could have left _her _sorry ass back there, like they did with Riley and Daniel. Well, Riley had no hope. And Daniel – he wasn't with them when they ended up at the car.

James put the vehicle back into drive and stopped. Where was he supposed to go? There was some animal dead thing back at his apartment. Maybe he should call the police.

But that would lead to how they got the coffin and then they'd be arrested. Unless that monster got to the cops first.

He switched back to park, using every ugly swear word he could think of to assess his situation and Michelle.

The sun would be down in a while. Maybe back at his apartment the thing would be asleep.

James nodded, gritted his teeth and put the car back into drive. He glanced at the clock, swore again and wondered where all the time had gone. He knew he'd driven in a few circles, having to get over what they'd done to Riley and Daniel. Michelle had snapped at him for taking so long and they'd gotten into an argument.

Michelle was right; they had no choice. Daniel wasn't moving and Riley, well, Riley was already half-gone by the time they opened the door.

He switched on his headlights – it was still light outside, but basically the sun had gone down.

XoooooX

Kim Sannersburg closed the juice bar up. Same shit, different day. She sighed, tying her hair back into a rough ponytail, forgetting to capture a few unruly strands across her face. She jumped over the counter – just because no one could tell her not to – and went to the door, taking the keys out of the back pocket of her black jeans.

She grabbed her jacket off the leather stool, white like all the other seats. It was a very modern place, she knew, decorated with bursts of colour and paintings that were supposed to be 'works of art' but really just a black canvas with a line through it, or something like that.

Kim had graduated from school nearly a year ago, but she was happy where she was. Until she could leave it. Then she'd be happier, probably. She had applied for a real estate agency this morning and it had been buzzing in her mind all day.

She locked the door and walked down the street.

Today Bert had been feeling good so he decided they could shut the shop three hours earlier, meaning Kim wouldn't have to walk home in the dark. Well, she would, but the sun would've only been down for fifteen minutes; it wouldn't kill her, right?

The pink sky was turning a bluey-grey colour as she walked past the park. Some asshole in an SUV sped past her, frightening the living hell out of her.

'Remove head from sphincter, then drive!' she called as the car suddenly swerved and stopped in the middle of the road. The headlights switched off and the car lost life, almost like it had never started in the first place.

Kim momentarily freaked because she thought the bastard was going to attack her for her comment. She remembered her mother telling her when she was little not to yell insults at cars; you never know who was in them.

After eight minutes (she was counting) nothing had happened. She walked over cautiously. 'Hello?'

Suddenly it seemed like she was the only live thing on this empty street. 'Hello? Are you okay in there?'

She carefully approached the passenger door and peered inside, feeling stupid for doing so. _Come on, Kim, run. This is the part in the movie where the murderer jumps up against the window and the audience screams. _She swallowed and tapped the glass. She couldn't see _anything _in there.

A hand covered in blood hit the window and Kim screamed, jumping back and covering her mouth with her hands. The car door opened and something that might have once resembled a cute young man fell out. He was covered in blood and scrambling around on the tar, gasping for help. It was spurting thickly from his collar and decorating the street.

Kim took more steps back as two others exited from the SUV, following the man from the passenger door; the darker haired of the two had a rivulet of blood running down his chin. His eyes were sunken – yet the iris was red. He smirked at the man below him.

'Don't bother, James. You were half-gone by the time you opened that door.' He gestured back to the passenger door and grinned like he was sharing some inside joke with the bleeding James.

James looked up at Kim with terror-filled eyes. The other boy – the one who hadn't spoken yet – looked over at her. His eyes flashed and he smiled widely. It didn't seem much like a smile; more like he was showing off his sharper canine teeth, baring his fangs.

Kim didn't have a very firm grasp of what was going on but she knew when to run. She turned, ready to fly across the road, when every rational thought went out of her head.

Standing in front of her was a very handsome man, in her opinion. She wondered if she was drooling; piercing blue eyes, dark curly hair. He smiled at her, a lopsided, really hot smile, and extended his hand.

She took it.

XoooooX

'And so then I'm sitting in the living room while Simon's trying to throw the cat _out _of the kitchen window whilst trying to create some form of dinner,' Mary finished while I tried to stop laughing. Some people in the café (mainly guys) were glancing at us, smiling at Mary and, surprisingly, me. It wasn't surprising in her case though; Mary was _incredibly _pretty. The waitress had compared us like we were sisters; I thought we had some similarities, like our dark curly hair and pale skin, but other than that, not really, except we were about the same height, maybe.

I was surprised that we shared so many interests; bands, movies, foods, hot male celebrities. She'd glanced at my shirt (I changed back into the _P.S. _one before I left) and laughed. 'Did you only watch that for all the Irish boys?'

'There are _two_ Irish boys, Mary. And yes, yes I did.' I finished my drink and set it down on the table. 'So when did you and Simon meet?'

Mary raised her eyebrows as she thought about it. 'Under completely strange circumstances, let me tell you.'

'All right, tell.'

'No, don't worry.'

'Aw, come on, tell!'

Mary laughed at my indignant expression. 'No thanks. What about you? Any boyfriends, boys who are friends, so on?'

I sighed. 'Well, there's Mitch.'

'Ooh. What a sexy name,' Mary teased. I threw a serviette at her as she sipped her coffee. 'So, tell me more about this Mitch,' she continued as seriously as possible.

I thought for a while. I couldn't believe how well we clicked. It was wonderful not to have someone looking worriedly at me and asking what I dreamt about.

A shiver went up my spine and a sudden knowledge something was wrong made me look around in my seat.

Dream Hottie glanced down at me. 'Can I get you anything else?'

I shifted back on my seat so fast that it made a scraping noise as it slid along the polished wooden floor. People turned to look at me and I glared back up at Dream Hottie –

Only to find it was Coldplay God. Man, I had to really start getting these guy's names.

Mortification lit my cheeks on fire and I stared up at him in surprise. How long had _he _worked at Starbucks?

Coldplay God's grey eyes looked over at Mary in confusion. 'I was just asking if you wanted anything else.'

The voice had changed entirely. That had been someone else's voice I'd heard just then. _You cannot keep me here, Van Helsing._

I swallowed, seriously doubting my mental stability and Mary answered, 'No, we're fine, thank you.'

Coldplay God – whose name was Alex, thank you, name-tag – looked at me in confusion and hurt (it was subtle, as emotions like that always are on men's faces) before returning to the register.

Mary turned to face me, concerned. 'Are you all right, Trist?'

I stood up, gathering my shoulder bag up. 'Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just not feeling too good. I'm so sorry, I'll see you around, right?'

'Right,' said Mary, standing up as well and giving the impression she was not going to let me leave so soon. I got ready to move out and start running when she said 'But Trist, hold on a minute. Do you have a pen?'

I pulled one out of my bag as quickly as I could, looking around in case something else happened. Nice to know ya, Paranoia.

Mary wrote down her number on the serviette and handed it back to me. 'Call me, okay?' she asked. 'I reckon it'd be fun to meet up again, if that's all right with you.'

'That's brilliant with me,' I said honestly, trying to leave Starbucks and yet seem polite. 'I'm so sorry, I've got to go –'

And with that very understanding message, I fled.

Only to run into Jen and Sam right outside.

'Hey! We've been looking for you,' Sam said, clasping a delicate hand onto my shoulder. 'You've been gone for ages!'

'Yeah, Holly's worried si – Trist?'

'Did you guys bring the car?' I asked quietly.

'No,' said Jen slowly. 'Is something wrong?'

'Nothing,' I said brightly, trying to clear all previous fears off my fac. 'Why don't we have a car?'

'Well,' Sam shrugged, 'it wasn't too dark when we left. We thought we could find you, no big deal.'

'Well, I think we should get home before it gets any darker.' I looked over at Jen. 'What say you?'

Jen smiled. 'You sound like you're being hunted by the FBI or something.'

Laughter seemed like the best reply to that statement.

We were out of the mall in a flash.

XoooooX

Elena was out on her usual evening jog. She turned up the MGMT on her iPod, trying to tune out all other thoughts except running. Her mother was forcing her to spend time with Jake, her nerdy co-worker. She shuddered and moved faster, hearing her feet clack along the pavement. She'd heard that running along the streets was a stupid idea; breathe in bad air filled with petrol fumes and your ankles break.

But running really took over her mind; the need to push yourself, the adrenaline rushes, how wonderful being tired actually _felt _afterwards!

And like she needed to think about Jake. They were completely different; he was into _Star Wars_, she liked _Bring It On, _he liked Weezer, she liked Dizzee Rascal, he was all fiction, she was all fact_. _Well, she had nothing against Weezer.

And that was when she felt she was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She swallowed and tried to pretend she was just shaking her head to get her head in the game, while really she was scanning the area. No one.

Or so she thought.

Elena began to run a little faster, humming with the music. The route she took always involved a few minutes of panic – she went through a place without streetlights. And, yes, she was jogging much later than she should have been; her mother rang her about Jake and wouldn't get off the damn phone.

There was that flicker of shadows moving over walls and she moved a little faster. She was imagining it, she knew she was imagining it. It was like that without light. Elena had always been a little afraid of the dark, a fear she could have conquered as a child, but no one really ever conquers a fear of the unknown.

Which was what it was. The Unknown. Why were people afraid of future? Because it is unknown. People nervous about doing shows and acting, singing and dancing; because it is unknown. Being afraid of the dark; what's _in _the dark is unknown. Your imagination tends to run wild and therefore screws you over.

There was mist, now. It seemed to be filling up the place, engulfing the buildings and alleys she was running through. _It's someone's smoke machine gone wrong, that's it._

Elena felt her blood run cold when she saw a shadow of a tall – _something _as it walked across her path a few metres up ahead. She had stopped humming by now, but the music was roaring in her ears, burning in her mind, that one little branch she could hold onto.

There were screeching noises, noises unlike metal being ripped and torn and pulled apart. Like nails running down a chalkboard. Noises that would not normally come from around here.

She couldn't see in front of her anymore as she ran faster than ever. This fog was too thick. She choked on her fear, suddenly sure she wouldn't be able to breathe because she'd swallow mist like water and it would fill her lungs and she'd drown in an alleyway from a cloud, _something _crazy like that. MGMT was blasting in her ears, destroying her heartbeat, she couldn't hear it, was she alive –?

Elena tore the earphones out of her ears as she hit the street, where the streetlamps burned brightly and everything was visible. She gulped and gasped in the wonderful, clear air, no matter how dirty it was with all the fumes. She felt herself laugh, a little hysterically, and she was glad that whatever she had experienced was over.

She leaned forwards, putting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. She could hear her heartbeat, silly goose. Of course she was alive. Another relieved laugh escaped her throat and she stood up straight, adrenaline fading from her.

Two arms sprung from the mist, one wrapping around her waist, the other her throat and Elena Hopkins was pulled back into the fog with a muffled scream.

And _hell _was it a lot better than Jake. Yes, it was better. By a long shot.

XoooooX

'Slow down,' Jen commanded as we walked down the empty streets. I glanced at her, ten paces behind me. 'What?'

'Are you in some kind of trouble?' asked Sammy, her eyes narrowing.

I shook my head innocently. 'Nope,' I said, shrugging and pulling my hoodie tighter around me. I wasn't cold, but I was shivering. 'Why would you think that, homes?'

Sammy smiled and said, 'Oh, no reason baby. Marry me.'

'I'm so sorry, I'm into men, Sammy,' I said, sighing and continuing to walk backwards. She nodded as we turned a corner into an alley that was a shortcut home for us. 'Pity.'

'Right, don't know what _you two _have been smoking,' Jen muttered under her breath.

'It's called love, Jen!' I cried suddenly, flinging my arms out to the world. 'Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!'

'_Shut your bloody trap,' _someone screamed from an above window, a beacon of orange light in this darkness. Jen and Sammy burst into raucous laughter and I lowered my arms, feeling a lot better.

After a few minutes silence, during which Sammy nearly kicked over a garbage can whilst 'dancing' thanks to her awesome powers of coordination (well, hers was better than mine) Jen began again.

'Trist, what's happening?'

I slowed to their speed, falling back from my ahead position. These alleys were not fun to travel tonight. Not tonight. I just wanted to get out and home. I was so thankful Jen and Sammy had gone to search for me; a) there was the sisterly concern which never failed to touch me, and b) it would've killed me to walk home alone through these alleyways. The sisterly concern thing was higher on my imaginary ladder; companionship was more of a bonus but a wonderful bonus at that.

I took Jen's hand; she'd always been big on that and hugging. I always felt that we were pretending to be the people out of _P.S I Love You _when we did that; and I _always _got the stupid feeling that I wasn't feminie enough to be the girl so I'd have to be the guy.

'Nothin, love,' I told Jen, Irish-ing it up, and she rolled her eyes but I could tell she was secretly pleased. Seriously, no wonder I have such trouble with boys – I always have to _be _the boy in the household of girls.

No, that's not true, I just choose dysfunctional boys.

Which got me thinking about Mitch (Trist + Mitch = disaster), which led to Alex (Trist - Mitch = Trist + Coldplay God = yeah, right) and this led to Dream Hottie (scary thoughts of dream stalker = drool) –

Hang on. I had _not _just thought that –

A garbage bin lid clattered to the ground. I jumped, cursing between my teeth. Slowly, Jen and I turned around so we could glare at Sammy.

But Sammy was looking at with the fear written all over her face.

'Sammy?' Jen asked and I felt my stomach move. 'What's up?'

'I didn't knock anything over!' Sammy shrugged, uncomfortably, bowing her head so she could hide her blush. She looked cute in her starry black jumper and pink beanie.

I glanced at Jen. 'Probably a cat,' I said quickly.

'Probably,' Jen agreed hastily. That was it. The dark was just getting to our heads. That was it, of course.

Nonetheless, I realised that Jen and Sammy were suddenly stepping at my fast pace. We were emerging from the land of brick and smoke and into the streets again where there would be light and –

The streetlamps went out all of a sudden.

I heard Jen swallow loudly.

'Power-out,' Sam broke the silence with a firm tone.

'Then why are all the house lights on?' Jen asked, looking around herself and I realised I could see all those lights shimmering like fairies through the dark cloak of night. The moon was shining, though, enough so that we could see what we were doing.

'These things happen,' I concluded lamely. 'Come on.'

Jen began to talk so we could take our mind off this. 'So, we've got a gig tomorrow night.'

'At where?' Sam asked, shoving her hands into her pockets. The wind was starting to pick up a little now.

'School,' Jen said simply. I tried to look interested. 'Oh? What for?'

'Um, apparently it's some party Michelle set up for you.'

I stopped in my tracks. 'So, you mean, Michelle set up a party at school _pretending _it was for me in order it be thrown?'

'Exactly,' Jen said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. 'I mean, we're still going. Because gigs mean money. I rang up Mitch after you left –'

I felt my heart soar suddenly in my chest. _You rang him up and kicked him out of the band –_

'And he said he's on for tomorrow night.'

I slumped, unable to believe I had just thought that. 'Oh. Okay.'

'"Oh?"'

'Oh, genius! That works out well, huh!' We were nearly home; a fifteen minutes walk to go. We were just passing the park; empty of small children, but of making out teenagers and possible adults? I don't think so.

Jen gave me a look that meant she wasn't fooled and I glared back at her. 'What?' I asked, oh so not innocently. Then I stopped walking, staring into the park.

'You know what,' Sammy broke in, taking off her beanie and tying her hair up. 'You know exactly what.'

'Break up with the idiot,' Jen supplied then stopped when she realised that I was three metres behind her. Both girls turned and looked at me, wondering why I wasn't crossing the road with them. A car drove by and they were right beside me.

'Trist?' asked Sammy worriedly. Tonight wasn't helping anybody's nerves. I mean, you're always that little bit nervous about someone lurking in the bushes, but everybody knows in their heart that _really_, it will be fine. But right now, it really was bothering me that someone would mug us. Or, really, it was bothering me that something weirder and _completely im_possible happen to us. Because right now it seemed like it would be _so _easy for that to fly by.

Jen, Sammy and I looked at each other then, without speaking, and acting totally casual beforehand, sprinted off through the park.

Its times like these that make me realise we're going to be friends forever, because none of us communicated until we remembered that it was probably the stupidest idea ever to run into the park.

There were footsteps, running footsteps, a few sets of them, okay, so how many people does that sound like, two, three?

A laugh cut through this tense moment in which we turned down; it was like an arrow shooting into your brain. Of course, all of this seemed about as safe as an arrow being shot at an apple the size of a _pea _on top of your head, plus the shooter is blind because every time he's used a bow he's shot arrows into his eyes, or something crazy like that.

Isn't it weird what you think of when you're panicking?

I glanced back for a second and stopped so suddenly I tripped; Jen screamed frantically and tried to help me up when she realised there was no one behind us.

Sammy looked down at me, barely breathing hard; jeez, that girl had lungs of steel. Jen, who is like Public Runner No. 1 was sucking in air like a goldfish (might I also mention, so was I). Maybe Sam was hyperventilating.

I got to my feet, walking over to her. 'Sammy, you okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' she replied, laughing a little. 'I guess we all just acted like major dorks, right?'

'Oh, we sure did!' Jen laughed hysterically, holding a hand over her heart. I could feel the crucifix against my chest and felt a little safer with the Celtic knotted silver chain hanging around my neck (okay, so I wanted to be creative).

I didn't feel like laughing, but I forced myself to smile. This was wrong. This wasn't over yet –

Two sets of high pitched laughter joined ours and it made hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I realised that I was standing alone and that Jen and Sammy were running to the bathrooms, glowing out in the darkness maybe thirty metres away. I followed, feeling the terror mix with adrenaline.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap –! _

We shoved our ways into the bathroom and ran to the cubicles.

Or, at least, _we _would've if I hadn't suddenly been grabbed, twirled around and shoved against the dirty, tiled wall.

Two women I didn't know were smiling at me; not very nice smiles. They didn't bother to grab Sammy or Jen and I prayed those girls had run out of the bathroom.

'Well, look who we have here,' said the blonde one and I stared at her mouth, hypnotised; between those blood-red lips were the sharpest damn teeth I'd ever seen. The canines were pointed and elongated, the teeth between them rising in an arc to the normal sized front teeth. This chic had spent some time at the dentist.

But the less logical thought of what those teeth meant made my blood run cold.

Even though it wasn't possible.

**Please review? Pretty please? :) hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoop whoop! Another chappie... enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

I could feel myself shaking; _I don't know these girls! What do you want with me? _'Can I help you?' I heard myself say, not as strongly as I would have liked to. They both ignored me, pushing against the wall harder if anything. If they had that much strength in their arms _alone_ –

'I don't see what's so wonderful about her,' the brunette murmured, arching an eyebrow to the other. She was pale and the crappy fluorescent light made her skin look disturbingly milky, but nowhere near as white as her _teeth_.

Okay, so both girls got a little mental with the dental. Perfectly logical.

'He has his reasons,' said the blond, not taking her eyes off me. She was dressed in all black and I could see a name-tag beneath her leather jacket: _KIM_.

My eyes shifted fearfully between them. _What are you talking about?_

'I suppose,' laughed the brunette, who had an iPod sticking out of her jacket pocket. She was dressed in the sort of tracksuit a model would wear. 'Of course, if we take her out, more for us, right?' She looked me straight in the eye and ran her tongue over her teeth.

Kim opened her mouth to say something else; it looked like she was about to agree with iPod Model. But not only did I feel scared, I felt majorly angry – and I just couldn't hold in the urge to punch the girl in front of me.

I mean, both of them reminded me of Michelle; in a more mature, less bitchy way, but there was that terrible essence of – well, bitchiness. And as neither of them had bothered to hold my arms, I guess it was a lot easier than I thought.

And I must've been way stronger than I thought, or she was more surprised than I thought, because the brunette took a step back. She gave a surprised little guffaw – very attractive – and screamed, grabbing the side of her face.

Jeez, she _was _a little Michelle. I moved out of my little corner they'd pinned me in and glared at the Kim, who laughed at my snarling expression. Then she stopped smiling, looking like now it was time for the serious business AKA Cut the Crap, and moved towards me.

Resisting the urge to attack because it would probably fail upon immediate action, I ran out of the bathrooms. I was sure Jen was calling the cops, she had to be; her and Sammy weren't in there.

It had barely been a second out in the night air when Kim grabbed my shoulder with her pale strong hand, whipping me around. I was about to rake my nails across her face (I could fight dirty when I wanted to) when my silver crucifix necklace Jen had bought me ages ago became visible as it spun out of my shirt collar.

Kim glanced at it and her eyes widened; she let go of me and stepped back, giving a hiss like a cat. She glared at me, her teeth bared and the brunette walked out, looking ready to kill me. She stumbled towards me but Kim held an arm out, glancing at my crucifix.

'It's a sign,' she growled, pushing the brunette back.

'But we can take her! A stupid thing like that isn't going to stop us,' the brunette snarled.

'Stay away from me,' I said shakily; I sounded totally pathetic, only because I was thinking overtime. What I was thinking was impossible, no way, it's _impossible_. My legs were having a hard time holding me up and it was taking everything in me to keep standing.

Kim nodded, grinning, revealing her bright, oh-so-sharp, perfect teeth. 'I wouldn't bet on that, Trist.'

I froze; _how had she known my name? _And then I ran, leaving them alone in the dim light of the bathroom, running to my home, the panic rising heavily in my brain.

They didn't follow me.

When I opened the front door, the full horror of that moment seemed to hit me at the same second Jen did. She jumped on me, crying and saying that she'd tried to call the cops but they thought she was prank-calling. Holly lunged onto me too and I hurried inside. I was trembling, shaking, you name it.

I was trying to breathe deeply as Jen and Holly pushed me onto the couch. _Stay calm, what you saw you only saw because you were scared. _

I don't know why, but now I was in one of those moods where it was like I was on Valium: it was like there was so much shock it had just turned numb. So now I felt calm-ish.

Note on the 'ish' please, ladies and gentlemen.

'Trist, what happened?' Holly finally broke through. We were sitting on the couch, the girls huddled around me. I hugged Jen and Holly, trying to think of something logical to say. 'I – I don't remember.'

That had to be one of the easiest excuses in the universe.

Holly looked worried still – heck, who wouldn't still be worried? 'Trist, you just got mugged –'

'I didn't get mugged. I have all my money,' I interrupted, standing up. 'I feel pretty tired, I think I might go to –'

Jen grabbed my left arm and Holly grabbed my right, resulting in me being pulled back down onto the couch.

'Trist, do you want us to call someone?'

'Like who?' I asked, shrugging at Jen. 'I mean, the cops thought you were prank-calling.' I wrapped my arms around her, seeing the concern on her face. Jen is definitely the mother of the group. I owed it to her for scaring her so much, but what could I tell them? I couldn't tell them what I'd seen. No way.

I heard footsteps and saw Sammy enter the room; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her mouth dropped open and she jumped on me, landing on Holly and Jen as well.

'YOU'RE OKAY!'

'Yep, I'm fine,' I choked, trying to breathe while Sammy cut off my air pipe. 'Sammy – _Sam, _get off –'

Sammy fell back, screaming, 'WHAT HAPPENED?'

'She can't remember!' Holly shouted, pushing the redhead off the couch. Sam shrugged. 'Oh. Well, that was anticlimactic.'

I snorted and we burst out laughing. From upstairs was a call of, 'CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP?'

Jen rolled her eyes at Sammy. 'Really? She slept through the whole thing?'

'Dammit, Sarah, you just missed Trist's _Indiana Jones _adventure!' Holly called back and the girls kept laughing, all hugging each other, glad we were safe.

I smiled but I didn't laugh. What the hell has just happened to me?

I couldn't sleep that night. I just lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, or the windows, or my mirror. At night everything seems so beautiful for some reason. I've always found that, because of the stars, because of the colours (blues, blacks, greys, whites), because of the moon and because the darkness, whilst terrifying, can seem almost like some wonderful misunderstood animal. I don't know, I just find it that way. You know I'm weird, give me a break.

I didn't want to sleep. If I slept, I'd see Dream Hottie, which would not go down well. The events were tying up in some weird way today; first, Dream Hottie in the morning, then seeing him in Starbucks when it was really Alex the Coldplay God and then those two creepy sharp-toothed women attacking me in the bathroom (well, more me attacking them, but their intentions weren't really that good).

I had decided to go to school tomorrow, a) because I had to if I wanted to play at Michelle's 'birthday bash for _moi_', and b) because I really wouldn't be able to stand it at home with the chance those women would find me or worse, shirtless Dream Hottie.

No dwellings on shirtless guys!

I groaned, putting my pillow over my head. Those two women... Kim and iPod Model. Kim had looked like she worked at some juice bar, according to her name-tag and uniform.

_I wouldn't bet on that, Trist._

How did she know my name? I ran a hand through my hair and turned onto my back so I could stare at my ceiling again.

Something else was bugging me. I was surprised I hadn't thought about it sooner. Had Michelle stolen from Carfax Abbey? If so, what?

I rolled back onto my side and frowned at my door. Somehow, it seemed these creepy women were more of a problem than that.

I felt my eyelids drooping and quickly jolted so I could wake my body up. I knew I'd fall asleep sometime (or else I'd totally screw over the gig tomorrow – well, today, actually, because it's two am) and hopefully it'd happen without me noticing.

But I'd have to get up extra-early or arrive late to school if those women really were what I thought they were.

Because I was going to have to rent a hell of a lot of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Needless to say, renting _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _had never actually been my intentions. I had, in fact, begged the girls to take my instruments to school then run out the door to the nearest hardware store. It had been freezing that early in the morning, with the mist flowing through the streets. Bikers had gone past me a few times and people jogging or walking their dogs appeared along the way. I was hoping I could get this over and done with and make it to school as quickly as possible.

More or less, I'd gotten enough sleep last night and, for the first time in forever, it had been a dreamless sleep – a wonderful experience for me. Right now I felt a little silly and _very _ridiculous but I knew what I'd seen.

When I got into the hardware store, this is basically how the conversation went:

Me: Hi, do you have any of those picket fence thingies?

Old Guy Behind Desk Who Looked Amused: Picket fence thingies?

Me: Well... um.

Old Guy: Speak up, young lady.

Me (embarrassed): Stakes.

Old Guy: Steaks? Like meat?

Me: More like vampires.

Old Guy (laughs): Vampires, huh? Sorry, honey, _Twilight _isn't real.

Me: No shit.

Old Guy: Right. So why do you need these 'stakes'?

Me (annoyed): Um, building a picket fence. Yup.

Old Guy: Right. They're down the back, Buffy.

Buffy: Thanks. My name is Trist, though.

I mean, seriously? I'm not even _that into _the TV show! Sarah just turns it on sometimes because she thinks Seth Green is hot and I've caught a few snippets. And no way was I Buffy, with all her amazingly feminine cool-ness. Nope, I was a little more on the tomboy side with those things.

And yes, I felt ridiculous carrying the stake in my backpack. Safer, but ridiculous.

XoooooX

In fact, halfway through first lesson, I felt like throwing it in the bin or something. I hadn't seen vampires last night. They weren't _real_, I knew that. Everyone knew that! I'd just seen something funny on account of how scared I'd been. People see things in the dark, that was the explanation.

Still, I didn't feel like chucking it; probably because at home, the girls would ask why there was part of a fence in their bin, and at school, everyone would see me dumping it and would think I was even more of a freak.

'You okay?' Holly asked me when I sat down next to her. I smiled and nodded and before she could ask where I'd been, I put a more serious question forward. 'Did you bring my guitar?'

Holly whistled. 'Sure did. I was scared I'd kill the Fender.'

My Fender Jag-Stang is one of my most treasured possessions: one, because it is a _freaking _expensive guitar that Robert gave to me for Christmas when Alicia had been on my case all year, and two, because it was the guitar Kurt Cobain (okay, yeah, I think he's pretty cool) invented, a mixture of the Mustang and the Jaguar. It's weird that the guitars sound like cars.

'I left it in the hall, where we'll be setting up. It's behind my drum kit.' Holly's drum kit is bright purple with little white polka dots on it; she painted it herself and she's very proud of it. 'Apparently Mitch recruited some people. We've got another guitarist.'

'Okay. I'm cool with that.'

'Yeah, wait til you see who it is,' Holly whispered, trying not to laugh.

I stared at her in horror. 'If you say Dream Hottie –'

Holly immediately looked concerned and suspicious. 'Why did you think of Dream Hottie?'

'I –'

'Miss Cobain!'

I looked up and saw the wrinkled face of Ms Sarn glaring at me. She looks like she's been forced to swallow lemons non-stop because her face is so bitter-looking. She's hated me ever since eighth grade, when I pointed out in one of her history lessons that da Vinci (though awesome) barely finished any projects and he didn't create the David. She had in fact been talking about Michelangelo but mixed up the names, something teachers should really watch out for.

But, you know, it didn't match up to when one of Michelle's friends said, 'Isn't Leonardo da Vinci that guy in _Titanic_?'

That had been one very funny lesson.

I snapped back to the moment because Ms Sarn had been saying something. 'Hm?'

'I _said_ can you tell me what's so interesting?'

'Whatever you were talking about. 19th century stuff. Go 1800s, yeah!'

Ms Sarn sighed and I shrunk down in my seat, realising this had not been a good morning to say something like that. 'Trist Cobain, do you _want _me to send you to the Principal's Office?'

'No, thank you,' I said sweetly and Holl elbowed me while some people snickered.

'I suppose you think you're hot stuff because of your party tonight?' Ms Sarn grunted and I saw Michelle smirk out of the corner of my eye, the joke being that no _way _was it _my _party.

Michelle! What was she doing here? If she was here, did that mean she hadn't stolen anything? Certainly if she had she would be in Hawaii by now.

Hang on. _Hot stuff? _Really?

'Um, not really, no, ma'am,' I said, arching an eyebrow at Ms Sarn. She glared at me and continued talking about so on and so on and so on –

I will admit, usually I would be concentrating, but right now, I couldn't even if I tried. This stake was making me feel so _stupid_, okay, I'm gonna throw it, I don't care...

Wait, what was she saying?

I blinked and looked up at Ms Sarn while her words seemed to move into my head and stay there. Holly was chewing a pencil and drawing spirals on the desk with it at the same time. I could see Sammy was flicking through a magazine under the desk she was sharing with Sarah and Jen, and they were all approving of what looked like a shirtless Johnny Depp.

Jen glanced at me and I smiled at what they were doing. She held up a picture and I saw Leo DiCaprio. She was obviously trying to remind me of that lesson in eighth grade.

_Concentrate, Trist!_

'... and seeing as how your Maths teacher is sick, we're going to spend the last lesson together, discussing literature from the 1800s.'

I glanced at Holly, who mouthed, 'Doesn't that mean a lot of stuff?'

'English literature,' snapped Ms Sarn, obviously seeing the faces we were pulling at each other. The bell rang and the class filed out while Miss Sarn tried to tell us some more things we weren't going to listen to –

Just as Sarah reached me to ask me – about Dream Hottie, about where I'd gone this morning, I don't know – Ms Sarn called me back. I froze in the doorway and Jen patted my arm. 'Good luck,' she whispered and Ms Sarn gave the girls the glare that meant _Beat it. _They scattered after Holly narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue when Ms Sarn turned to face me.

I kept a straight face then felt all urge to laugh leave me when Ms Sarn glared at me.

'I suppose I know why your name fits you.'

'Excuse me? Is this about tryst meaning secret lover? Because that's a little weird, Ms Sarn.'

Okay, I was treading on thin ice here. I usually wasn't like this but today I was feeling edgy, so, yeah, I was being a bit more aggressive. Ms Sarn's nostrils flared. 'I _meant_ that poor man would probably shoot himself before meeting you if you _were _his daughter.'

My jaw dropped; I couldn't help it. That was a _really harsh _thing to say. Not just to me, but to Kurt.

That. Bitch.

'You're just mad because he had more life in his twenty-seven years than you did in your, what are you, like, a hundred? How dare you use someone you didn't even know for an insult like that?' I nearly yelled. Okay, so I was letting most of my past experiences with her jump out in this sentence.

'You are treading a very thin line here, Trist. Maybe it will make you pay attention!' replied Ms Sarn, just as dangerously. 'Now, I _doubt _you have read this, but –'

'_No way_!' I cried when she pulled the book out that we would be talking about next lesson. I realised how weird this must have looked and I tried to compose myself.

'Yeah, I've read that, Miss Sarn,' I said, feeling my eyes start to water. That freaking bitch. '_Dracula_. Everyone's read that.'

'Not everyone,' Ms Sarn replied, her eyebrows rising. 'Are you feeling all right?'

I looked at her. _You just told me someone would rather shoot themself than talk to me. Not really. _'Fine.'I gave her a final glare and she seemed almost taken aback. The book really unsettled me though.

I picked up my bag and turned to go, feeling terrible, when I stopped. Simon Sheppard was leaning in the doorway, glaring at Ms Sarn. 'I think you better apologise,' he directed at Ms Sarn and I was surprised to see the wrinkled old woman look afraid.

I felt my jaw drop open again.

Ms Sarn, regaining herself, snapped at Simon, 'Who are you?'

'Simon Sheppard. I work at Carfax Abbey and I was coming to look for Trist. I wanted to talk to her about something.'

'And why should I apologise?'

'Because she's right; you're just annoyed that she's got more of a life than you have.'

I blinked. _Me? _Well, I was eighteen, and she _was _a hundred.

Simon winked at me and I felt confused.

'How _dare _you –?' began Ms Sarn.

'Look, can you just hurry up and apologise? I have a few things I want to talk about,' Simon said, tapping his bare wrist as if pointing to a watch. That only made him _more _cool.

'That was a very harsh thing and I apologise.' Ms Sarn looked like she didn't want to say it but had decided to. In all honesty, I was surprised she hadn't slapped me. I was surprised I hadn't slapped _her. _

She handed me the book. 'Read as much as you can through break,' she said through gritted teeth. Simon gave her a helpful smile and pulled me out of the classroom.

Halfway down the hallway, I burst with curiosity. '_What _are you doing here?'

'Mary wanted me to check up on you,' Simon replied, glancing at the book in my hands. 'Haven't you already read that?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Well, second time's always better.'

I blinked. 'Right.'

'Anyway,' Simon continued, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway and moving in front of me so he could look straight into my eyes. 'Mary was worried about you. She said yesterday you just ran out on her.'

I couldn't help but feel touched that Mary worried about me. I also felt like a major jerk for running out on her.

'I didn't feel too good yesterday,' I said guiltily. 'Can you tell her I'm really sorry?'

Simon surveyed me once again, looking at my face hard.

'Mister Sheppard? Simon?' _Thank you for saving me from Sarn but you can go now. _I was surprised I actually liked having him around, but right now was not a good time.

'Sorry, it's just you remind me of someone,' Simon muttered, smiling a little forcibly at me.

I swallowed. 'You mean Mary?'

Simon smiled again; this one looked more natural. 'You _do _look a little like Mary. Of course, I never would have believed it possible, but your hair is a lot more unruly than hers.'

I rolled my eyes but was secretly feeling adored. I prided the messy hair. 'Thanks, Simon.'

'I try,' he said, starting to grin. Then his face turned serious and I looked away from his eyes. 'Look, Trist... has anything – weird been happening lately?'

I tried to look surprised and did a pretty good job. 'Sorry?' I asked, frowning ever so slightly to show my 'confusion'.

Simon's face set into a grim look. 'I don't know. Odd dreams, maybe. Things like that.'

I stared at Simon in _real_ surprise, feeling my blood run cold. 'What did you say?'

He shook his head, taking my surprise in the wrong way. He thought I was confused over what he was talking about; I wasn't. I was surprised he'd known.

'Nothing,' he muttered, holding onto my jacket as he continued to walk the hallway. It seemed almost protective, like how a brother would hold onto you. George had never bothered to do things like that to me; he cared for his real sister, Molly, not the adopted kid. I felt a little happy to have the feeling of a big brother but quickly blocked it out.

Until he said, 'Y'know, that woman was just trying to get to you. Don't listen to shit like that, she's a ridiculous old bitch who doesn't know crap about Kurt _or _you.'

I smiled at him, trying not to be such a sap. 'I don't know Kurt _either_. Does Mary have these issues too?'

Simon laughed. 'I wish. They're a lot easier than her real problems.'

I didn't know why that seemed so funny but Simon seemed to having his own little private joke. 'Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that safe, would you?'

Now I was confused. 'What?' _Oh, _the safe! Back in Carfax! 'No, why?'

'Someone broke into it and I seem to recall you trying to tell me something about it,' Simon shrugged. I swallowed. So James had actually done it. But I'd known that, I'd seen it in my dream.

'What did they take?' I asked casually. Simon rolled his eyes and I felt relief fly through me; he didn't suspect me.

'A bit of this, a bit of that,' he muttered. 'You know, there was a heap of old junk in there.'

_And a coffin? _

But Simon didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore than I wanted to know about it. Okay, that was a lie, _I wanted to know about it_. But I wasn't going to push him, because he was being so nice to me.

'And between you and me,' he added as we walked into the cafeteria, letting go of my jacket and motioning for me to run along, 'I think that woman should be chucked for that.'

That did it.

I grinned. 'No way, you think so?'

Simon looked down at the book in my hands. 'I think you might want to read that.'

'I told you. I've read it already. I know what happens so Miss Sarn can't catch me out.'

'I know. But read it anyway. It might come in handy.'

My face suddenly turned blank. I blinked and tried to ask him what he was talking about, but instead Simon gave me a nod and was disappearing down another hall in a few seconds.

'Hey, Trissy-Bear,' Sarah said, slinging an arm around me. 'Was that Simon Kiss-Me-Now Sheppard?'

I nodded, too deep in thought about the book in my hands and the stake in my bag to roll my eyes. 'That most definitely was. Wait, what did you call him?'

'Simon Kiss-Me-Now Sheppard,' Sarah smirked and I heard a groan, indicating Holl, Jen and Sammy had arrived.

'He is pretty hot,' admitted Jen.

'Oh, _so _hot,' Holly agreed.

'Um, excuse me,' Sammy said, rolling her eyes and lifting up her hands. 'Married man, girls.'

'Mary sent him to check on me,' I said, smiling a little.

I realised Holly, Jen, Sammy and Sarah were staring at me in that way that meant I was going to have to tell them everything.

'Okay, okay,' I sighed, 'but can we just go to the hall to check out our instruments?'

XoooooX

Seeing as how I'd arrived pretty late at school (I had, in fact, stopped off for a hot chocolate), I'd managed to miss morning lesson all together, come halfway through middle and score getting a full last. I was having a pretty good week when it came to missing school.

And seeing as how our lunch hour was, well, an hour, and we still had a lot of time left that could be used to read some books, check some instruments, and bitch about Miss Sarn, I'd run to the library while my friends interrogated me.

'I can_not _believe she said that!' Sammy growled while I snuck around in the Horror/Mythology sections.

'What does she know, anyway?' Holly agreed, rubbing my shoulder. 'Kurt would have a blast meeting you.'

I nearly cried and wrapped my arms around her. Funnily enough, I didn't. I just smiled the way I always did around her and said 'Thanks, bud.'

'One question,' Jen said, looking horrified as she picked up some Wiccan spell book, 'why are we here?'

'Miss Sarn wants me to look up some things about _Dracula_,' I said, rolling my eyes. I found what I was looking for; a book called _Vampyres. _It looked a little old with its worn red cover and I hoped I could trust it for that.

'I didn't know you and Mary hung out yesterday,' Holly contemplated, picking up a book that had Kiefer Sutherland, all young and 80s-ful, on the front (_Popular Vampire Media_).

I nodded eagerly. 'She's so cool! I mean, she likes so many things that we like... and she sent Simon to check up on me because she thought I was acting weird yesterday.'

'That's because you _were _acting weird yesterday,' Jen interrupted, looking at the book in my hands with disgust. 'What happened?'

'Nothing,' I sighed. I had conveniently forgotten to add in about Simon's warnings and his knowledge of weird dreams. Something must've shown that I was thinking about dreams, or maybe Sarah just caught something, because she said slyly, 'Did Dream Hottie make a move on you or something?'

I turned and stared at her, trying to think of a comeback. Nothing came however and the guys took my silence as an answer.

'Oh yeah!' Sammy laughed, grabbing my arm. 'What happened?'

'Any kissing?' Holly asked interestedly. 'If so, can we tell Mitch?'

Sarah howled with laughter and about ten people hissed at us to be quiet. Jen, trying not to laugh, calmly escorted Sarah out of the school library, ignoring the people staring after them. Sammy stood there for a second, seemingly composing herself before suddenly trying not to smile and running out of the library, holding her hands over her mouth.

Holl and I glanced at each other and shrugged. As I walked up to the desk to check out the book, Holly whispered, 'What really happened, Trist? Yesterday? And don't bother lying, missy.'

I knew I'd tell her. I was about to when the librarian, Mrs Manson, asked me, 'Is that all, love?'

I nodded, smiling brightly at her. She looked at my book doubtfully and glanced back up at me. 'This isn't _Twilight_, you know.'

'Thus the basis of its appeal,' I said, still smiling.

She rolled her eyes, checked it out and handed it to me. 'Two weeks and then I expect it back, Cobain.'

'Sure thing, Shirley,' I saluted; Mrs Manson had confessed being a Garbage fan in her youth, despite being the Quiet Librarian type now.

Holly dragged me off into an aisle before we walked through the front doors. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing...'

'Trist.'

'Look, you'll think I'm being stupid. I _am _being stupid.'

'You're not stupid,' Holly said irritably, crossing her arms.

'Wanna bet?' I asked drily.

We looked at each other for a while before I said, 'Look, Holl, I'll tell you later. It's really weird and I kinda need to work it out.'

'Just tell me one thing.'

'Sure.'

'_Did _Dream Hottie make a move on you?'

I smirked, despite my last encounter with Dream Hottie, which made goose bumps rock up all over my skin. 'Sorry to disappoint, but no, he did not.'

Holly sighed. 'Pity. I could've done without Mitch.'

'Well, you're going to be seeing him some more as he's in our _band_ so he'll _be here _tonight.'

Holly grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me out of the library where we saw Jen, Sammy and Sarah had already gone to the hall.

XoooooX

The hall was covered in streamers for tonight. There were couches and tables and seats everywhere and I could see a bar had been set up. I knew Jen had volunteered to work that, and I think Sarah had too. I wouldn't mind helping.

On stage, I could see Holly's drum kit half-assembled in the middle and a bunch of amps and stereos and microphones, combined with millions of cables. The curtains around the stage were dark blue with stars painted on them and the room, as I knew tonight, would probably be dark tonight except for a few of those coloured lights that Michelle seemed to like so much.

There were heaps of speakers around the room too, and I expected music would be play via an iPod or a computer. I mentioned this to Holly, who replied, 'Yeah, and as we're doing the band and working the bar, guess whose music choice.'

I squealed and gave her a high five. 'Coldplay shall reign down with the Killers!'

'I would appreciate that,' Jen called, waving her arms in the air. 'Chris Martin shall rule the room!'

'But we _do _need some music for dancing,' Sarah added, shrugging. She was into that stuff as I told you before, Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Justin Bieber (okay, so I was fine with a bit of Beyoncé, but not much). 'I mean, I know some things are fine, but –'

'I say we Beatles' everyone,' Holly said strongly, raising her hand in a peace sign. Sammy, Jen and I cheered and I ran up on stage to check my Fender was unharmed.

'Oh, yeah, Trist,' Sammy added, picking up her bass, 'apparently Mitch added some new guy to the band because he can't play guitar all too well.'

Though this was true, I felt I should defend Mitch. 'He's not that bad –' I began.

'Yes, he is,' I heard four voices say in unison, so I decided to let it go.

'Who is he? And does he know how to play what we're playing?'

'Um, don't know. Him and Mitch are friends though.'

I picked up my crimson Jag-Stang, played the beginning to 'Where Is My Mind' by the Pixies and carefully placed it back down. 'Okay, I'm all good. Now, while you guys talk, I've been told to read some vampire books!'

'Trist, what's in your bag?' Jen asked and I felt my stomach drop; I hadn't even realised I'd put my bag down. It was next to a couch I'd intended to drop onto so I could read.

'Nothing,' I said casually, jumping off stage. 'Just some books.'

'_Frick_, it's heavy!' Jen exclaimed. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

'_Books_, Jen!'

**Hurrah! Yea or nay? Please review :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As soon as I walked back into Ms Sarn's classroom I could feel her glaring at me. She was obviously not pleased with Simon saving me, and just before I sat down, she barked 'Trist! Where did you get up to?'

I could feel the whole room looking at me. I raised my blue eyes to her ferocious hazels. 'The part where Lucy has told Mina about the three men that proposed to her.'

'Who are the three men?' asked Ms Sarn dangerously.

Oh crap. Oh _crap_. What were their names?

'Um... Doctor Seward, some Texan guy and Arthur?' I asked, shrugging, hopefully sounding nonchalant. I couldn't remember if that guy was Texan or not, but when I'd read it he sure _seemed _Texan! Oh, hell, I couldn't remember, I didn't even _like _that part, I was more interested in how creepy the Count was and how vampires reacted to all this stuff!

Ms Sarn narrowed her eyes but I knew I'd passed the test; she motioned for me to sit down and I did. Okay, so I knew _some things _about vampires, like the whole garlic thing, the holy objects, the silver, sunlight... but I felt like I should look up whatever I could about this kind of creature, and should do it _long _before sunset.

Turns out there wasn't really much more that could hurt them (okay, barely _anything _other than that) but it was good to get a back-story too.

Either Ms Sarn didn't notice (likely) or she didn't care (yeah, right), but somehow as I half-listened to her conversation with the class about Bram Stoker's novel, I managed to flick through the vampire book. There were some interesting history facts and signs on how to tell a vampire from a human (not that hard, I'm guessing), but even on _this _I was finding it hard to concentrate. My mind couldn't stay on one subject; it was all starting to give me a serious headache.

Well, maybe that could be the stress at either I've gone crazy or I'm _right_, which is even _worse_.

I read a few more words that interested me greatly.

_The vampire casts no reflection because its image is an affront to God. _

I frowned. That was right, they didn't cast reflections...

My immediate thought was of Dream Hottie when he was with me. I'd nearly forgotten any of that had happened so it shocked me a little when it all came flooding back. He'd cast no reflection... but he'd been part of my mind. So it would make sense that he didn't have a reflection if he wasn't really _there_.

A hand fell down on my book with a _slam! _I jumped and looked up into two deep, startlingly-blue eyes and pushed my chair back with sudden recognition.

'I don't think you should be reading this, Miss Cobain.'

I blinked, feeling the panic rising steadily. His words were still ringing in my ears, said in such a playful manner –

'Miss Cobain!'

I blinked again and I was staring into two hazel eyes. The hand on my book was undeniably feminine and the words that had very angrily been spat at me came from Ms Sarn.

'I was looking up some facts from _Dracula_,' I shrugged. Holly was looking at me in confusion. I hadn't told her anything about vampires because right now I _needed _her. If she stopped hanging out with me, my life was over.

Ms Sarn seemed to wonder whether this was plausible enough. My fate balanced on a tightrope running through her mind and suddenly, wonderfully, she nodded. 'All right,' she muttered. 'But pay attention.'

I nodded, still fazed by Dream Hottie's sudden encounter. In fact, I could feel myself shaking a little. _Come on, cool it Trist, this is all just your imagination... Remember, you barely got ANY sleep last night. It's all in your head._

'... and of course, Dracula has the three brides,' added Ms Sarn, pointing to her work on the board. I realised suddenly I was putting my hand up. 'Why?'

'Why _what?_' Ms Sarn asked, glaring at me. I ignored it and said, 'Why does he have to have three brides?'

Ms Sarn rolled her eyes. 'Why don't you consult that antiques owner from Carfax Abbey? _He _might know,' she replied haughtily.

'Probably does,' I muttered, stuffing my book back in my bag.

And then the conversation led on about how Count Dracula was related to Attila the Hun and how Bram Stoker had gotten these ideas from people he'd known, and how Dracula turns into a wolf after killing everyone on _the Demeter _and how Mina becomes 'unclean' and then Van Helsing kills the brides and Dracula by stabbing him with a stake as the sun goes down, et cetera, et cetera and then the bell was ringing, signalling the end of school.

My headache was slipping in and out; I'd picked up a few things in that lesson but mostly I'd been rubbing my temples and drinking water. I figured it was the lack of sleep that caused Dream Hottie to appear in front of me instead of Ms Sarn.

As we walked out of that dreaded classroom, watching the younger classes go home, the five of us walked unnoticed to the Hall, so we could just hang out until Michelle's party started.

Also, I owed Holly the truth, big time. I could tell by the way she was looking at me through her Lennon glasses, her auburn hair tied up in a loose ponytail and wearing that grey open-necked shirt she'd bought when we'd gone clothes shopping.

As Sarah swung open the doors and ran inside, I pulled out my vampire book and made it to the couch.

Unfortunately, this was not subtle enough, because Holly ripped the book out of my hands and said loudly, 'What's going on, Trist?'

I gaped up at her as Jen and Sammy turned to look at me too. The concern on their faces was adding to my guilt.

Holly continued, 'I know you saw something in the classroom. I mean, Miss Sarn is _ug-ly _but that's not enough to make you look terrified.'

'Maybe she shocked me,' I suggested, shrugging. I could tell at once they weren't fooled.

'And what's with the sudden vamp-out?' Jen added, taking my book from Holly.

'It's not a sudden vamp-out. I've always had that funny thing for vampire movies... sort of.'

'That is kinda true,' Jen seemed to reason with herself. Holly snatched the book back and said 'Not right _now _it's not! Trist, what happened with those girls last night?'

And as per Holly usual, she'd hit the nail right on the head.

'Nothing,' I snapped.

'Well, then, what happened with Simon?' Holly was just firing them at me now, angry at the thought that I wouldn't tell her something like this. Hell, _I _don't even know why I didn't tell her something like this.

Oh, wait, yeah, I do. It's because I sound _insane_.

'Nothing! Nothing happened with Simon!'

'Then obviously Dream Hottie _did _make a move on you –!'

'_Will you shut up?_' I wondered who yelled that before realising by everyone's shocked faces that it was me. I was standing now, glaring back at Holly, though I didn't know _why_. 'Can I have _some _form of _privacy? _Am I the _only one _that seems to realise that all my dreams for the past eighteen years have never been my _personal experience? _That I've always had someone there, watching me, no matter what I do?' I sat down. 'It shouldn't even _matter _this much, but this is all so _confusing! _Michelle stole from Carfax Abbey and I had a dream that it was the coffin, that freaking _coffin _that I'd been inside so many times and – and –'

'Hey,' Jen said gently, touching my arm. I felt like the world's prize idiot right now. She sat me down and put her arm around me. 'We're kidding, Trist.'

'I don't even know why _it matters_,' I muttered, feeling like a jerk. 'It doesn't. I'm sorry,' I added strongly, forgetting it all as I stared at my shoes.

There was a silence that might have only been a minute long but it felt like _years_. I could hear myself breathing and that was it.

'So Michelle _did steal _from Carfax,' Holly breathed and I nearly sagged from relief.

'Wait, Michelle _stole something?_' Sammy asked, sitting down next to me.

'_What's _going on?' interjected Sarah, obviously confused.

I was hoping to forget my mini-breakdown of the past minute and continued with, 'Yeah, Simon told me. He asked if I knew anything.'

'Did you tell him?'

'No,' I said to Holly. 'No, I didn't. I don't know why.'

'I guess it's okay,' Holly added, sitting down in front of me. 'But what freaked you out in class and _what's _going on with vampires?'

I sighed. In a few minutes I might have no friends. 'In class, when Miss Sarn got me in trouble. I didn't see her.'

'What?' a chorus of voices asked.

'Well, I mean, I _saw _her. But it wasn't her.' I swallowed. 'It was him. Right there, _right in front of me_ and it was so clear. It was like I could just reach out and touch him. Like he could reach out and – well, yeah.'

My friends took this in and Jen squeezed my hand for me to know she was still there. I winked at her, feeling some of my crazy nature coming back and she rolled her eyes.

'Has this happened before?' Sammy asked.

'In our bathroom,' Holly said slowly, understanding what had happened when Mitch came over. Sarah wolf-whistled and I groaned while a few dirty jokes were made, such as 'spacious bathtub'. 'Yeah. I was changing my shirt –'

'Wait, you were _shirtless_ when he appeared?' Jen asked, her eyebrows arching.

'That's so hot,' Sarah commented in an audible whisper and I covered her mouth with my hand. 'No, I had a shirt on,' I said slowly so _everyone _would get it. 'But he didn't.' It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

'Score,' said Holly, clapping me on the back.

'Ohthatssohot,' were, predictably, Sarah's words.

'Not at the time!' I blustered, feeling my face go hot.

'She's blushing,' Jen sang.

'Ooh, shirtless too much for you, Trist?' Sammy teased, smirking at me.

'Hang on! First off, I saw a dead body in the bathtub –' Well, I thought I did. Might as well get something across.

'WHAT?'

'See, I told you, I told you!' I cried triumphantly. 'In the Michelle-slash-coffin dream, there was a dead peep! And while I was trying to realise what to do, Dream Hottie decided to make an appearance.'

'A _shirtless _appearance,' Holly commented.

'Well, it was really freaky. I mean, he's in _dreams_, not real life. But there he was, right in front of me, and he just... I don't know.' I wasn't going to tell them that I thought he'd tried to –

Yeah, I wasn't even going to _let _myself think that!

_Think of his teeth, were they sharp? _

I didn't even _see _his teeth.

'So, who was the dead guy?' asked Jen.

I felt my stomach sink and I tried not to look at Sarah. 'I dunno.'

Sarah's voice cut in. 'So, what about those girls last night?'

I shrugged. No way would I tell them that. Not yet. 'I don't remember. I have no idea.' Just because I wanted it to be forgotten, I made my voice sound that _tiny bit _pathetic. It was a stupid move and I felt like a jerk _once more_, but I couldn't tell them. I mean, was I supposed to tell them I'd run into two vampires last night and was officially merging reality with dreams?

XoooooX

Michelle's party started around eight, leaving lots of time for me to realise the sun had gone down. The room was full of people and, thanks to Sarah, they were all listening to MGMT's 'Kids', which, I'll admit, I was fine with. I'd already managed to play 'Spaceman' and 'Yellow' and, to my surprise, most people had actually liked it and started dancing (Michelle had not been happy with this reaction but could not do much). Plus a lot of people coming to grab drinks were complementing my Nirvana T-shirt.

My probably-way-too-tight-around-the-chest Nirvana T-shirt.

But, hell, it wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. I mean, Sarah and me were enjoying ourselves, switching to foreign accents whenever someone we didn't like asked for a drink.

Jen was sitting in front of the computer, trying to find a song to play and I could see Holly and Sammy sitting on a couch, looking like they were discussing something serious. Of course, you only had to look twice to realise they were discussing _Phantom of the Opera._

Man, my music taste is so _varied_. I'm not actually the little grunge girl that I try to make myself out to be. I like those really cute songs too, like the ones from _Juno _or whatever.

My main problems right now was that Mitch wasn't here yet and neither was our new guitarist, that vampires could appear any moment and that –

No, hang on, it was just those two, unless being a little nervous can make a guest appearance in that list.

'Trist!' Holly yelled, elbowing the person I was serving out of the way and not bothering to apologise. 'Where the hell is Mitch?'

I handed the tall guy in the Abercrombie and Fitch shirt his lemonade (surreal. We had lemonade, Coke, water and a keg. Smooth, Michelle). 'He'll be here,' I replied, looking up at the next guy so I could take his order.

And I felt myself blush and tried to get the horrified expression off my face.

Coldplay God smiled at me. 'Hi, Trist.'

'Hi, Alex. What can I get you?' I asked, making sure I had as much hair in my eyes as possible. _Oh, Coldplay God, why?_

'Um, I'll actually go lemonade, if that's cool.'

'That is _so cool_,' I stressed, rolling my eyes. Alex laughed and I turned to tell Sarah to pour his drink. 'So, I'm your new guitarist.'

I whirled around while Sarah poured said drink. 'What?'

'Here you go,' Sarah said flirtatiously, handing Alex his paper cup. He smiled at me and said, 'I'm sorry for. You know. I didn't know you and Mitch were going out.'

'Oh. Yeah, well. I didn't know you worked at Starbucks.'

He nodded at me. 'All right, well. See you on stage.'

I realised that whatever attraction he'd held over me was kind of fading. I mean, I would agree he was cute, but now I just couldn't give a _crap _about men.

In fact, why was I _dating _this one?

Holly, who had watched this whole scene unfold with laughter in her eyes, asked 'Not the hottie you once thought?'

'I'm with _Mitch. _Anyway, thinking of Alex like that just seems... kinda disgusting now. I mean, he's the new guitarist, whatever.'

And it was true. Ugh, I wish it wasn't. Then maybe I could dump –

What was I _thinking? _Since when was I such a bitch?

Feeling guilt sweep through my mind, I quickly turned to try and busy myself with finding a few songs on the laptop. I couldn't see Jen, but I guessed she'd managed to lure some guy into talking to her and they were probably flirting somewhere, sipping Coke, which meant Sarah and I until I had to go up and do the show.

Well, it was good to know Mitch was here.

I heard a polite cough above me and looked up, keeping my eyes narrowed. Michelle, dressed in a baby-pink singlet that was low-cut and navel bearing (which I have _nothing against _unless Michelle wears it), and a pair of long skinny jeans, was simpering down at me, with a new boy on her arm.

_What happened to Cigarette Smoking Man?_

I frowned as I surveyed the boy. He looked a lot like James and but his eyes were wider and he seemed almost a little scared that he might be Michelle's centre of attention. He also had a cigarette falling out of his mouth.

Smoke crept into my lungs and I glanced at Michelle, coughing. 'What happened to Smoker Senior?' I managed, glaring at him. 'You know why those are called coffin nails, right?'

The boy quickly took the smoke out of his mouth and muttered something about 'going to find an ashtray.' Michelle actually pushed him away and I realised he'd failed to be impressive.

'I'd like a Coke.'

'It's my party, get it yourself,' I replied, rolling my eyes.

'The only reason you're here is because I'm letting you be here. Now _get me a Coke_.'

I rolled my eyes, stood up and said, 'Well, _don't _tell everyone it's not my party. They'll be crushed,' before grabbing a Coke can, shaking it while she wasn't looking and giving it to her. She was looking hazily at the door before she snapped to attention and snatched her Coke off me.

'Loser!' she spat before disappearing into the crowd.

I glared after her until I heard someone yell, 'Hey, can I get my bloody drink?'

XoooooX

Michelle made it outside where Cal was waiting. 'What the hell was that?' she snapped. 'I told you to keep smoking!'

'I don't even like cigarettes! When she said "coffin nails", I panicked!'

'Oh, get lost, you worthless creep.' She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and he walked sullenly back through the side door, leaving her alone in the alley. Really. Their school had a little side door that led to a small set of concrete steps that were _railed_, for real. Like, who was gonna fall off a block three steps high?

She swore and opened her Coke before throwing it across the alley as it foamed out at her. 'That lousy bitch!' she screamed after it, leaning against the door and feeling close to a mental breakdown. This was _her _party, no matter what Trist said. That freak didn't know _anything _about popularity.

The alley had wire fences at both sides of it; the school had not wanted them to travel far. She had to go back inside anyway. She'd seen some new guy open the door, a little older than most people here but _so _hot. In fact, she'd seen girls already start to turn their heads when he appeared.

Finn was a goner, anyway. She rolled her eyes and was about to open the door when she heard someone say, 'Michelle, fancy seeing you here.'

Her hand froze in midair. She hadn't heard anyone come down this alleyway, but that wasn't what made the fear choke up inside her. _That voice_. She felt herself turning to look, not wanting to really see, but...

There was Riley, smiling at her from the lower ground. He grinned momentarily, exposing a set of perfect white teeth.

'You're dead.' The words had left her mouth before she could register.

'Are we standing here, or not?' asked another voice and with horror she was Daniel step out of the darkness. Gone were his sullen gazes; now he looked charming and tough. She swallowed and pressed back against the door. 'Daniel. What happened? How did you get here? What... what _happened _back there?'

'Oh, it's a long story.' His teeth were white too. Very white. And they were both so pale...

'I don't think she's going anywhere,' Riley continued, smirking at Daniel and they laughed, sharing their little private joke.

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her anger come back. 'Oh, grow up, idiots. What's gonna stop me?'

Riley shrugged at Daniel, who pointed next to her and said, 'Probably him.'

Michelle whirled to face James, who was barely an _inch _away from her. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth while he watched her with a mocking expression.

'Baby,' James said, still mocking, and pouting a little, 'I don't think we should have broken up.'

XoooooX

Something was happening outside. I knew it. Michelle had gone out there ten minutes ago and there was no sign of her now.

Plus the hairs were standing up on the back of my neck. I'd gotten that feeling ever since she walked out and I had _no _idea why. It was seriously creeping me out though and I moved my leg against my backpack for comfort, knowing the stake was inside.

Of course, if those two girls came back (which they'd said they would), I couldn't just stab them in the middle of all these people.

'I'll have two waters,' said some girl I vaguely knew. I'd seen her in Geography and her hair was dyed bright pink. She, like me, was also thought of as a weirdo by Michelle, but I admired her in some weird way. 'Nice hair,' I told her honestly and she smiled at me, the ring in her lip tilting upward. 'Thanks. Nice shirt.'

Okay, so Punk Chic liked Nirvana. I realised she was wearing a Hole singlet and she said, 'Hey, maybe our shirts should get married.'

I laughed, my respect for her going up by a gazillion percent, while I turned to grab two bottles of water out of the fridges that some boys had moved here earlier so Sarah, Jen and I could have some convenience.

'Well, see ya,' she said as I handed her the bottles. She winked and moved out of the way, and I put my head down quickly as I realised I could see Mitch trying to look for me, which I guess was kind of rude to the next person who wanted a drink. But hey, either they hated me, liked me, or didn't know me.

So why did the hair on the back of my neck stand up straighter than _ever? _

I realised half the room had gone quiet and that, suddenly, I couldn't hear very many girl's voices. I blinked, looked up and felt my heart skip a beat in shock.

It was Dream Hottie.

Only this time he was _real_, not my imagination pasting him onto someone else. I could see nearly all the girls in the room watching him _very _approvingly and could actually see some girls trying to get his attention.

But he was staring at _me_, those deep eyes focusing on _me_, ignoring everyone around him. I could feel one of my legs start to shake and I forced my body to stay still, forced my mind to stay calm.

I'd thought all this only in a few seconds, and, to my surprise, I could feel the expression on my face was one of mild interest, the one I showed to every other customer.

He didn't look _mildly_ interested. I could barely look in his eyes he was so focused on me. I suddenly felt very small and took appreciation that now he was wearing a shirt and a long trench-coat. Okay, he _was _hot, I will give him that, but right now, when he's just appeared out of nowhere or maybe even my _dreams_, I'm just gonna panic a little.

'Hi, what can I get you? Coke?' I asked, sounding, if anything, _bored_. Oh, man, I loved how my mouth seemed so disconnected to my brain at these times, because my head was going at a million miles per hour.

He smirked at me as if he knew I'd realised who he was. 'I don't drink. Coke,' he added as an offhand.

That was his voice, the accent, the low tones. _That voice_.

_Happy birthday. _

I said as if remembering something I'd forgotten, 'Aw, crap! Can you hang on a second?'

With that, I turned quickly and picked up my backpack, fully intending to grab someone and _leave_, before walking quickly over to where Sarah was pouring beer for some guy and tapping her shoulder.

'Can you cover for me?' I asked, trying not to whine.

She narrowed her eyes. 'What's the catch?'

I could feel his eyes on me and for some reason I could just _tell _he was smirking. _He knew I'd realised_. Of course, how could I have _not _realised? He saw me in my bedroom and I've seen _him _all my life! Why was he here? Urgh, I'm such an idiot!

'Dream Hottie,' I told her and her eyebrows raised and she looked over my shoulder. I saw her mouth drop open and she said, 'Oh, _thank you_, Trissy-Bear,' before running over to serve him.

Okay, _now_ I was gone.

I ran out of the 'bar' and tried to make it over to the couch where I'd seen Holl and Sammy, pushing past heaps of people. _This can't be happening, no way, it doesn't make sense, it doesn't make sense –_

Then someone moved in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, and I nearly screamed.

'Whoa, Trist!' said Mitch, pulling me back and looking me in the eyes. 'Where are you going?'

I stared at him and replied smartly, 'Huh?'

'Well, first, I've been looking everywhere for you and _second, _we got a band to play?'

I nearly pushed him off and ran to Holly, but instead I nodded dumbly. 'Yeah, I know.'

Mitch looked over my shoulder, towards the bar and I felt panic try to consume my mind. 'Who's that?'

'Who?' I asked, realising now that _some girls _were talking again. Okay, that was good, always a good thing when that happened. Wait, what?

'_Him_,' Mitch said, glaring at the counter. 'The guy you were talking to?'

Oh, of course. He's not concerned for my wellbeing; he thinks I'm 'cheating' on him again. Or maybe he's just scared because the guy in my _dreams _was hotter than my boyfriend.

'Oh, um, I don't know. He was – creeping me out a little, so I –'

'What did he say?' Mitch asked, sounding concerned. Yeah, right.

'Um. Not much, I just –'

'Do you want me to go talk to him?'

_Not on your life_. I grabbed his arm. 'No!' I didn't want Mitch to get killed or anything.

Mitch raised an eyebrow at my and took his hand off my arm, holding it with his. 'Well, if you're sure,' he muttered, glancing back up at the bar and I realised that Dream Hottie was watching _all _of this. I don't know how long Sarah had flirted with him, but I was sure it had been quick.

'Okay, you guys should probably get up on stage, now,' Mitch shrugged, letting go of my hand.

I frowned at him. I wanted to go home, but I couldn't tell him that. 'Mitch, what do you mean "you guys"? You're part of the band.'

'I know, but I just wanna grab a drink.'

'So you want us to get up on stage while you wait in line and grab booze?' I bristled. 'Mitch, we're gonna look like _idiots _if we just stand there on stage!'

'Get the band and get up there. We're late enough.'

'Can't you just come on?'

'I'm _getting _a drink.'

'Mitch, that's so –'

'What can you do, huh?' Mitch snapped, throwing his hands up. He was obviously fed up with this conversation already. 'I'm the lead singer, so you can't really _start _without me.'

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yell at him. I wanted to get out of here. The man in my dreams was standing less than five metres away in a room full of people that were all enjoying themselves, one way or another. I'd been attacked by _vampires _yesterday and right now I was going through a bit of a mental breakdown.

'Oh, and what's this shit about vampires?'

I glared at him. 'What about vampires?'

'I don't know,' Mitch shrugged, 'I heard Michelle telling a bunch of girls about it that you were reading a bunch of vampire books.'

'What do you think Michelle knows?' I replied haughtily.

Mitch nodded, rolling his eyes. 'Good point,' he muttered, moving past me and going to grab a drink. I stood there for a second, trying to bottle up the anger I was feeling. I looked around for Michelle, trying to see if she'd returned – I couldn't see her.

I couldn't see Dream Hottie either and _that _scared me.

Just as I turned to find her, Holly bumped into me. '_Who _was that guy talking to Sarah?' she asked, her eyes wide.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' I growled. 'We gotta get onstage.'

Because suddenly I had decided what I was going to do.

Holly blinked. 'But Mitch is in line for drinks.'

'Trust me, Mitch told me _personally _that he wants the rest of us up there.'

Holly smirked and pulled off her Lennon glasses. 'I'm cool with that. You should get angry at him more often.'

'Let's go find Sammy and Coldplay God.'

'They're over there,' Holly pointed and I saw them talking to each other. 'I think Sam has found true love. And Sarah, speaking of Counter Guy.'

'Maybe we should start finding out these guy's names,' I muttered and Holly laughed, linking her arm in mine and pulling me towards Sammy and Alex. 'So, what's happened now?' she whispered as we were walking.

'I haven't been having such a good week.'

'You haven't,' Holly agreed. 'But something tells me you know everything about the guy that walked in here. Do you know that nearly every girl turned to look at him?'

'Yep. Did you?'

'Yeah! That's when I saw you talking to him. You looked a little freaked.'

'That's because that's Dream Hottie,' I replied, feeling my control break.

Holly stopped. Slowly she turned at looked at me. '_Him?_'

'Yep.'

'He's –? Damn, girl. You got to see him _shirtless_!' she squealed.

I couldn't help but laugh at Holly's humour. She patted me on the back. 'Even though I know this is completely mind-gruelling, _well done_.'

I sighed grimly. 'Come on. Let's get up on stage.'


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! I return... **

**Chapter Nine **

I tapped the microphone. Sarah and Jen had turned off the music and had given a few cheers and I could feel the lights on us. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Who was I kidding, I couldn't _do _this? I can't sing.

Also, I was starting to shake a little. Not from nervousness, but because I was starting to realise that if I was up on stage and drawing attention to myself – well, let's just say it would be better if I could just hide in the crowd _away _from the vampire women and Dream Hottie.

'SAY HI JEN!' I heard Jen scream from the back of the room.

'Hi, Jen,' I repeated, feeling too solemn to smile. Jen whooped again and a few people laughed.

I could see Alex was tuning his guitar. He had a Fender Telecaster and I was impressed. I noticed he'd covered it in stickers and decided he _had _to have seen Daniel John's Telecaster if he had that idea.

So Coldplay God liked Silverchair too. Isn't that just perfect? Too bad I just didn't like him like that anymore, but I was willing to be friends. I saw him smile at me, a cute, quick smile.

Sammy was already standing up against the microphone with her bass. She had a beautiful voice and I didn't know why _she _wasn't doing this, but instead backing me up.

I could feel people in the audience were getting impatient but I couldn't make a decision when to start. From all my experiences tonight, I just wanted to run off stage and out of here. I was a little distressed that my bag was on the floor, the stake so far away.

I was looking out in the audience to see if Dream Hottie was out there, but the lights were too bright. I wondered if Mitch had gotten his drink yet and hoped he hadn't, and I _knew _that he was watching all of this.

To my great thanks, I heard Alex start on the guitar and, to my surprise, it was a song we _all _knew really well. I looked over at him and gave him a _thank you _look, which he replied to with another small smile. I guess Mitch was right and he _had _gone over the songs.

Some more cheering in the audience as people realised what we were singing and suddenly I saw Punk Chic pushing her way to the front of the crowd with a few friends.

I leaned into the mike, not playing my guitar yet.

'_She gave you everything she had_

_But she was young and dumb_

_She'd just turned twenty-one...'_

And just like that I was singing 'Cherry Lips'. I heard more people cheer after I started singing and I could help but feel a lot better. I heard Holly's drumming come in as Alex continued with the riff and I realised this was probably how Shirley Manson felt on stage, like she was, well, attractive.

Okay, so she probably felt a _lot _more than that, but hey.

'_You're such a delicate boy_,' I continued, rocking out on my Jag-Stang, Sammy joining in on bass and a harmony vocal, and I could _see _a bunch of people crowding around and dancing. It was _awesome_.

'_With your cherry lips and golden curls_

_You could make grown men gasp when you'd go walking past_

_And in your hot pants and high heels_

_They could not believe that such a body was for real...'_

Then suddenly, I saw him. There he was, with that crooked smile on his face and those eyes that could reel you in. Still, I could tell, there was something _about him. _

It didn't faze my singing though. Hell, I just kept going, even though my mind was filling through a million thoughts. I could hear Punk Chic cheering loudly.

Sammy and I switched vocals for the end, with her singing '_Delicate boy' _while I replied with '_Go, baby, go, baby, go._'

And before I knew it, it was over.

And the crowd went _insane_.

Except for a few people I could make out; Mitch looked like he was going to kill me and I was making _sure _he was not getting up on stage.

I couldn't see Dream Hottie anywhere and I felt almost _relieved_. My head felt funny, as if it was trying to piece something together.

Just because Punk Chic was roaring so loud, I started Hole's 'Celebrity Skin', wondering if this was taboo because I was wearing a Nirvana shirt. However, Punk Chic's face lit up and she screamed again.

And as I was getting to the second chorus, Dream Hottie was there, _nearly right in front of where I was standing_, a little to the left of me. I felt myself almost panic and tried to ignore him completely as I continued pretending to be Courtney Love.

Of course, it didn't work out like that, and I kept sneaking glances at him, terrified at what he was doing here, how he got here, how I _knew _who he was.

Or did I know who he was?

'_Honeysuckle, _

_She's full of poison,_

_She obliterated everything she kissed._

_Now she's fading,_

_Somewhere in Hollywood,_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh._'

As soon as we finished and the crowd went wild again (so great to use that term) and then there was a huge power-out so all the lights turned off and everyone started screaming in either terror or ecstasy, something flicked a switch in my head and a thousand lights went on in my mind.

The safe at Carfax Abbey had made me feel sick. Michelle had stolen something from the safe at Carfax Abbey, probably a coffin, filled with money, jewels, whatever. I'd had _dreams _about being locked in a coffin, only then I'd been _him_. As soon as Michelle had stolen this coffin, he had shown up in my room and become much clearer to my waking life, and was now _here_, in front of me, real deal. Then those _vampire _women have shown up and Simon, who worked at Carfax Abbey with Mary Van Helsing, had asked me if anything weird was happening.

Only, there had to be three vampire women. Where was Michelle?

My stomach gave a sickening lurch as I realised I'd stumbled upon something _waaay _above me. Something impossible.

I think at that moment something inside me snapped because I lost consciousness.

XoooooX

When I woke up, I was on concrete. I hadn't been out very long, because it was still dark and –

I bolted into a sitting position, shaking terribly. I could see the two girls standing above me, Kim and iPod model. I couldn't deal with this. No way could I deal with this.

I realised James was standing there, grinning at me, and so were two other guys, one of them being the dead boy who had fallen out of my closet.

Oh, no. As I looked around, I realised we were in the alley right next to my school. I could see the side door leading to the hall, but my legs had left me. I couldn't feel them, let alone stand up.

'This isn't happening,' I mumbled.

'Not so excited _now_, huh, Trist?' asked Kim, smirking at me.

'I don't have anything to do with you,' I said, putting my head in my hands. 'I don't know _any _of you. Leave me alone.'

'That's not true,' said a bright voice and I gasped in pain as someone grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I struggled and looked up into Michelle's face. She smirked at me and said, 'She's knows _me_!'

'What's the matter, cat got your tongue?' asked iPod model and the three girls laughed.

'What do you want with me?' I asked through my teeth; they were clenched thanks to the pain I was receiving from Michelle.

'Oh, it's not what _we _want,' replied Kim and I heard one of the guys say 'Aw, come on, he won't mind if we have her for a _second_, right?'

I heard Kim sigh. 'Hm. Let's have _this _conversation again.'

'Shut it, bitch. I think she's cute, Michelle, I don't know what your problem was with her.'

'She's a fighter,' Michelle sighed, letting go of me and pushing me hard so the concrete rushed up to meet me.

'I _like _fighters,' I heard the voice say, much closer to me now. I braced myself, feeling my nose start to bleed from where it had hit the ground. If that scuzzy freak came anywhere _near me _I would rip off his arms.

'Not such a good idea, Riley, he won't be happy,' sang iPod model and I heard a snarl. 'Shut _up_, Elena!'

I paid attention to the cross around my neck. It wasn't much, but it was silver _and _religious, which would be a bitch to deal with.

'Come on, beautiful, get up,' Riley said sweetly, taking hold of my arm, and for some reason sounded so much like _Mitch _it drove me crazy.

I reared up and punched him in the face, feeling and hearing his nose snap.

'Bitch!' he spluttered, grabbing his nose and stepping back. I noticed inside his jacket was a knife (must've had it before he was a vampire) and I lunged for it, wildly.

I saw the boy I didn't know make a move at me and I whirled around, building momentum and nearly throwing up when I realised his head was flying through the air. It was a _big knife_. I had not realised that.

'DANIEL!' James gaped, stunned as the body fell back. The head landed a few metres away and I held up the knife, breathing hard.

'Who's next?' I asked, glaring at them. Oh, like I had a _chance! _

Riley, whose nose was very much broken, lunged at me, his eyes screaming revenge and death. I swiped the knife across the air, not really knowing how to use it, but thinking _it's a knife, it's got to hurt you somehow._

And it did. At least, having your cheek sliced open _should _hurt a bit.

Riley screamed while someone jumped on my back and we fell forwards, the knife soaring out of my hand.

The hard ground made me see stars and I felt the person turning me roughly onto my back; I was staring up at James, his eyes turning red, as if the iris had exploded and blood was pouring out.

I tried to move so he would touch my necklace by he didn't even notice. Instead, he snarled at me, his canine teeth elongating.

Okay, _this _didn't look too good.

I heard Riley's yells stop but James noticed nothing. He winked at me and said, 'What a way to go.'

'Hey! Get your hands off my best friend!' snarled someone and suddenly there was a figure towering over us. I saw the expressions run across James's face; complete surprise to confusion then pain as someone drove something into his back.

He reared up and I saw Holly slice his head off with the knife. I made some kind of freaked out, disgusted noise that sounded like 'Euwoogle!'

Holly pushed his body back so it wouldn't fall on me and helped me up. She was starting to sway a little and I remembered the thing she had with blood. Even though I knew it wasn't my nosebleed that was making her dizzy, I knew it was helping.

Still, she smiled at me and said 'So, there was _no _reason for the vampire books?'

'None whatsoever,' I managed before hugging her tightly. She'd just done a Lara Croft and even after that she was acting like it was no biggie. She hugged me back before saying 'Somebody has some explainin' to do.'

I pulled back, suddenly remembering. 'But where's Michelle?'

'What about Michelle?' Holly asked. 'Trist, the lights came back on a few minutes ago, and the others are in there panicking –'

'Get inside,' I said, ushering her up the steps. 'There's more out here.'

'How many more?'

'Counting the brides, probably four.'

'_Four?_ I only saw Michelle's boyfriend and that other guy, who I got with the knife. Where did you get this?' Holly asked, examining the knife.

'From the guy you stabbed,' I explained quickly, pushing her inside through the doors.

Nearly the whole room was empty. I could see only a few people left and that was –

'Trist!' cried Jen, running up to me and grabbing my hands. 'What happened to you – your nose –?'

'Look, guys, we've gotta get out of here, now!' I said, starting to run. Sammy pulled me back. 'What about our instruments?'

'Can we pick them up tomorrow?' I asked, deciding they weren't realising the seriousness of the situation.

Sammy's mouth dropped open. 'You want to _leave _the Jag-Stang?'

'Oh, _shit_, now I need to go and _get _the Jag-Stang when we _really _don't have time –'

'Look, tomorrow's Friday, we'll grab it,' Holly reasoned, now the one pulling us out of the hall.

'Hang on!' I cried, running to the bar while Jen, Sammy and Sarah all looked at each other, bewildered.

'Trist, not the time for a drink!' Holly yelled.

'My backpack!' I told her, jumping over the counter and picking it up, propelling myself back over the counter and running out of the hall. 'To the Batmobile!'

'Funny how she always finds time to say things like that,' I heard Sarah mutter as we all ran down the hall, only Holly and I understanding why.

XoooooX

As we ran out into the parking lot, my adrenaline rush was starting to leave. Still, I found our car parked between an old minivan and a Volkswagen.

'Who has the keys?' I yelled, looking back at my friends who by now weren't running and were still far away from the car, travelling through the crowds of people that were now partying in the parking lot.

Now I was paranoid and jumpy. I kept waiting for something to jump out at me and when nothing did, it only jangled my nerves even more.

Then Jen was sliding into the driver's seat and I was opening the passenger door and Holl, Sarah and Sammy were in the back and we were driving, driving back home.

'Trist, what the _hell_?' Sammy asked, sitting in the middle of Holly and Sarah.

'We're being chased by vampires,' Holly supplied.

'WHAT?' three voices screeched in unison.

'Not just any vampires,' I said wearily. I felt like now the words were forcing their way out of my mouth. I couldn't keep it in any longer. 'Guys, the man in my dreams. The girls who we met last night. Carfax Abbey. It's all connected.'

'How?' Jen asked, keeping her eyes on the road though she clearly wanted to look at me.

'The girls last night – they were vampires. I know it sounds crazy, okay, but they had sharp teeth, they flinched at my necklace and they kept talking about some master. In Carfax Abbey, the safe; Michelle stole a coffin from it, thinking it was full of jewels and whatever the hell. That's the reason it was kept in such high security; there was something in there.'

'A vampire?' Sarah sounded disbelieving. 'Trist, what are you on about?'

'No, listen,' I insisted. 'I know it's insane, but think about it. Mary's last name is Van Helsing.'

'Oh, here we go,' Sarah interrupted. 'Trist, Simon _told us _that Mary's great-grandfather or whatever was used as a character in Bram Stoker's book.'

'_Let me finish!_' I raised my voice and Sarah glared at me. 'Okay. I don't know how and I don't know why, but the man in my dreams isn't just some harmless figment of my imagination. He was _at that party_, tonight, he was right in front of me.'

'No way!' Sammy exclaimed. 'He wasn't that guy that walked in and everyone...'

Jen gasped. '_That's _him? He's _real_?'

'Yes! He was in that coffin! He's been in there ever since the early 19th century!' I felt myself shaking. 'Michelle's a bride, too.'

'You're not saying,' Jen began.

'Guys,' I cut her off, terrified of saying it, because it _couldn't _be true, 'he's Dracula.'

Sarah laughed. I winced. I knew I should be laughing too, it sounded so ridiculous. But right now, I felt like I could start crying because Sarah had done that.

'Trist, that's not _possible_. That's a character in a book.'

'Shut up, Sarah,' Holly snapped. 'I saved Trist from two. They were outside and they _looked _damn real to me.'

'Well then, what have _you two _been _smoking_?' Sarah sounded angry now. 'I mean, _Dracula_? Jen, turn in at the mental institution.'

'Why would they lie about this, though?' Jen said thoughtfully, continuing to focus on the road.

'I didn't say they were _lying_, I said they were crazy,' Sarah replied haughtily.

'It actually makes sense, though,' Sammy argued and I felt myself sink down in my seat. Sammy hardly ever argued with Sarah; they were best friends.

'Sam,' Sarah began.

'And that guy sure looks how Trist describes him. Hell, the guy's been in her _bedroom_.'

Thank God nobody made a joke on that one.

'But we _don't know that_. Even Trist said it's in her mind –'

'Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can you stop acting like I'm not here?' I said brightly.

'Shut up, Trist,' Sarah replied.

'You shut up!'

'Don't fight!' Sammy ordered.

'_You _don't fight!' I replied, glaring at her. Okay, now I was being childish, but Sarah was pissing me off. Sure, I sounded crazy, but she was my friend and therefore had to believe me!

Okay, that was _also _a load a crap.

'All right, it doesn't even matter!' I half-yelled, raising my hands in the air to show defeat. 'Just get us home as quick as you can!'

'Uh,' Jen said, looking at me out of the corners of her eyes, 'I don't think _this subject _is gonna drop that quickly.'

'Wait, what?' asked Sammy, frowning at me. 'Ten seconds ago you were saying Dracula's after us and –'

'Not us,' said Holly and suddenly I knew what she was going to say next. It made my blood run cold and I felt myself praying in my head _Holly, don't say it, please, don't say it, because if you say it then I'm lost, please, Holl_.

'Trist.'

'What?' asked Sammy, even more confused. Sarah just gave a groan and waved her hands. 'Okay, you're all _freaks_, drop me off somewhere, will you?'

'Oh, shut up, Sarah!' Holly snarled. 'It all makes sense.'

'Yeah,' quavered Jen, 'except for why the hell _Dracula_, if that is the guy, is after _Trist_. Somebody please explain that?'

Everyone's heads swivelled towards me.

'Oh, come on! Like I freaking _know_,' I squeaked. 'Can we just drive home?'

'We're driving home,' Jen murmured, looking worriedly at me. 'Holly, are you sure you didn't drink anything? She seems a little hysterical.'

_Stop talking about me like I'm not here! _I screamed in my head, looking out the window at the darkness that hung above the buildings and traffic lights and street lamps. The darkness that we couldn't really escape, no matter how far away it seemed.

_It's not possible, it didn't just happen, please, oh, please, tell me none of that just happened._

'Trist?' Holly's voice sounded far away. 'Oh, shit. Jen!'

'I'm driving!' Their voices sounded so faded. I was drifting off, the world was becoming darker and fogging and soon I'd be alone in my dreams...

My dreams. Where I was never alone.

By some sudden urge that told me wherever I wanted to be, it was _not _in my dreams, I forced myself to jump in my seat, jolting my body awake. _No way am I sleeping right now_.

I realised I had three people shaking me and wondered if it was really me that forced myself awake.

'Trist! Trist, oh thank God!' Holly sighed, falling back in her seat. I realised Sammy and Sarah were still holding onto me and Jen was driving as fast as she could.

'Trist, you've got to calm down,' Sarah said, suddenly worried about me. _Naw, isn't that cute? _I hadn't fully forgiven her for those last comments but it felt good to know she was caring.

_Be calm? How can I be freaking calm?_

I inhaled deeply. I was calm. I had to be calm. If I wasn't calm, I'd lose my nut.

'Trist,' said Sarah, breathing hard as the fog crept over the town. 'You don't really believe this, do you?'

I swallowed down the insult I wanted to snap at her and instead slowly turned to face her. 'Yeah, I don't. Just the person I've seen in my dreams every night appeared in front of me and asked for a beverage.' I could feel that start to sink in and everyone got that little bit more uneasy, squirming around in their seats.

'So what do we do when we get home?' asked Jen, who had managed to keep her eyes on the road all this time.

I could feel myself shaking. 'I dunno. I suppose just get a lot of religious items.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Sammy said and clapped her hands together. 'I'm in. Let's fill a bathtub full of holy water, whatever. We are now the Vampire Buddies Union!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

You know those moments where everything seems to go a little crazy? We parked the car, ran inside, and suddenly Sarah decided she didn't believe us again.

'You're being stupid!' she yelled suddenly while Holly picked up a crucifix. In fact, the three of them were staring at Holly and me like we were armed and dangerous. I stopped what I was doing and stared at them. 'What?'

'Well, we just went with the vampire thing in the car because we didn't want you to panic so much,' Jen said meekly.

'WHAT?' I yelled, raising my arms in a 'why' gesture.

'Well, why would _Dracula _be after _you_, Trist?' Sarah asked, sounding funny. 'I mean, let's face it, you're nothing special.'

'Sarah!' Jen snapped, turning and glaring at her. I completely ignored the fact Jen thought I was 'special for some reason' and kept glaring at the three of them.

'Well, she _isn't_. Unless you're talking about up _here _special,' Sarah giggled, tapping her forehead.

'Sarah, you're being a real bitch,' Sammy countered, flipping Sarah off very suddenly. Holly and I continued to stare. 'Even if it's _not _Dracula, Trist just saw the man she's being seeing in her _dreams _for –'

'Well, she hasn't exactly got a photo of him or anything!' Sarah replied crossly. 'Maybe she just saw the same characteristics; blue eyes, brown hair, gorgeous...'

'Yeah, yet I feel you're forgetting something,' I murmured, frowning. 'Oh, yeah! Me and Holl got attacked by vampires out the back of the school!'

'You can't _prove _that,' Sarah replied scathingly.

'What do you want me to _do?_' I yelled. 'Make a vampire magically appear?'

'I'd _really _prefer if you didn't,' Holly added, stepping in front of me. 'If you guys don't believe us, go upstairs, leave us alone, whatever. I'm sure something will happen soon enough to make you believe.'

'Like what?' Jen asked, arching an eyebrow.

'Trist, what did the vamps say to you?' Holly asked, turning her head to face me.

'Oh, here we go,' Sarah muttered.

I stared at the lot of them, thinking back. 'One of the guys wanted to... well, get physical, I guess.' Sam wrinkled her nose and Jen made a retching noise. 'And the others kept telling him that someone wouldn't like it if he went anywhere near me like _that_.'

'Who's someone?' continued Holl pointedly.

'They kept saying "he"...' I said slowly, not wanting to think of who _he _might be even though I had a sickening feeling it would be –

'So there you have it,' Holly said, looking back at Jen, Sarah and Sam as the two of us stood in the dark living room. 'Dracula wants Trist.'

'WHAT?' I cried, feeling sick. Jen ran to my side and put me down on the couch. 'No. There's some mistake there...'

'Sit down. You guys are freaking me out,' Jen said worriedly.

'But Sarah's right – I _am _nothing special,' I mumbled, ignoring her. Jen gave me an angry look as if to say _stop putting yourself down _but I couldn't help it. I was nothing special. What would anyone want with me? What the hell would a vampire, a quite attractive vampire at that, though that has nothing to do with it, want with me? _Me_, for crying out loud! 'Holl, there's some weird mistake –'

'Look, why would a guy _that amazing _want to go for Trist?' Sarah repeated, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at everyone. The other girls glared at her, not understanding why she was so angry.

I stood up, very suddenly, ignoring my swirling head. 'You know what? I think you guys are right. I think I'm just a little drunk or something.'

'_What?_' Holly cried, her jaw dropping. 'You can't be serious! We just _saw – we just SAW –_'

'I'm going to bed,' I said, moving swiftly to the stairs.

'But what about Dream Hottie –?' Jen began but I was already in my room. I wasn't sure if she was talking about seeing him at the party, or in my dreams. I just knew that now, _right now_, I couldn't talk to them. Not if they didn't believe me. Hell, I barely believed me.

Except I'd just fought off vampires in an alleyway. And I'd met Dream Hottie.

But he wasn't Dracula. They were right. That couldn't make any sense. It just made perfect sense that it _could _be him, but none that he would be after me. What made me so different?

XoooooX

I climbed into bed, making sure my door was locked. I heard a knock every once in a while but didn't answer it. I just stared out my closed window, trying to register the night's events.

I felt numb. I felt so numb. Like someone could cut me open and I wouldn't feel it. I was too shocked, I supposed. I don't know. I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to get up and run away, run far away, run _somewhere_ –

That was when I realised I was staggering into my jeans and slipping on my Chuck Taylors, grabbing my wallet and unlocking my door, quietly wandering down the staircase and making it out of the house. It was one in the morning now and the stars shined brightly as I crossed a few streets. I was unsure of where to go.

But I had to be somewhere. _Anywhere_. I needed to rid myself of this numbness.

And then, with no warning, I was standing in front of a cracked marble tombstone, as though someone had tried to break it. _Matthew Van Helsing_ it read. I looked around the cemetery, unsure of how I got here, unsure of how I knew this stone was here. It was starting to fog up, badly, the mist creeping across the soggy grass in which my shoes were sinking into. I glanced down at my feet. They were sodden.

I looked back at the tombstone, which now read _Abraham Van Helsing_. The words engraved on the stone read _Until the shadows pass into darkness._ Tendrils of mist seeped around it, hiding the words from me.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. This wasn't happening.

_How did I get here?_

This wasn't happening.

_Oh crap oh crap ohcrapohcrapohcrap –_

_No._

My eyes opened and that single movement almost felt like the dawn had cracked, a single ray of sunlight beaming over the hill. But it was only my pupils shrinking and my eyes widening that bit more as they stared at the figure back-dropped by darkness.

He stared back at me, so close I would be able to feel his breath on my cheek, if he was actually breathing. Those same eyes, unblinking, intense. He was smiling crookedly, almost like a half grin, exposing a few very white teeth. 'Trist,' I heard him murmur, in almost amazement and holy _hell _my name has never sounded that good.

No.

'I'm dreaming,' I said matter-of-factly, knowing it was true as I took a step back from him. _Oh, crap, why did I sleep, why did I FALL ASLEEP shitshitshitshit –_

His eyes followed me as I walked backwards, the crooked smile turning into a smirk. The mist still flowed freely but it was clearing a little.

'Go away,' I said, sounding much stronger, stopping as my legs hit the tombstone. _I was walking on a grave, on Abraham Van Helsing's grave_.

The smirk faded a little and a hint of confusion appeared in his eyes. He stepped forwards, his leather trenchcoat billowing out behind him as the wind blew.

'You're him, aren't you?' I asked, clenching my fists. 'I'm right. About everything, aren't I?'

He took another few steps towards me, ignoring my questions, the ghost of a smirk hidden about his features. I stepped around the tombstone, glaring at him. 'What were you doing there last night?' _Okay, in ten seconds, leggit!_

He raised his chin a little, looking down at me. He was taller than me, much taller. 'You think running will assist you inside your dreams?'

I stared at him for a moment, realising we were inside my head and him being part of my thoughts in some weird way I did _not _understand, he probably could hear everything I was thinking because technically I was inside my _thoughts _and oh my head is hurting _inside _my head and stop thinking.

'About that...' I said, nodding thoughtfully, before turning and running through the tombstones, desperately trying not to panic.

Okay, so I was panicking a little as I was dodging tombstones. The fog was thickening and I could hear a dog howling. No, not a dog. A wolf. It sounded like a wolf from one of those animal documentaries Jen was always watching.

I needed to get out of the cemetery and back home, even if it was just in my head. Maybe I could pinch myself? I was still panicking a little too much for that.

Especially when I turned a corner and realised I was back at Van Helsing's grave, where he was leaning against one of the graves, looking exaggeratingly bored. _Doesn't my mind have a bigger stretch of plain to move on? _I thought bitterly and I stood there, breathing hard, staring at him like a wounded antelope looks at an advancing lion.

His gaze fell on me, no humour in his eyes. I took another step back, much slower. It seemed to click that he was in no mood for me to be running off again and there he was, suddenly in front of me, once again, and a major grave was barricading me there.

I _hate _my mind.

'What do you want?' I snarled (sweet, letting my anger out. Holl would be proud), drawing my arm back and punching him in the face. Or at least, that's what would have happened if he hadn't grabbed my wrist, pulling me even closer and snaking an arm around my waist. I glared up at him. 'I killed three of your vampires –'

'Three?' he interrupted, raising his eyebrows appreciatively at my efforts.

'– and I can kill more,' I finished, glowering at him. He simply nodded at my efforts.

'Very impressive. I was certain you only killed one.' There was the sarcasm. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I struggled to free my wrist. 'Let go of me, _now_! Get out of my head!' _Pinch yourself, _I thought desperately, moving my free hand slightly in the direction of my right arm.

'Even if you wake up, I'll still be there,' he pointed out, tilting my chin up so I would meet his eyes. I struggled even more, whipping my head away. 'Especially if the sun's out, dickhead,' I said smoothly.

I saw the flame ignite in his eyes, his irises swiftly reddening; he twisted my wrist, fed up with my stubborn behaviour, baring his teeth slightly, revealing the now very pointed canines. Obviously I wasn't the easy-going lady he imagined. I stifled a cry and forced a smirk at him, biting my tongue fiercely. It felt _great _to piss him off. 'I wouldn't bother,' he snarled, glancing at my left hand. 'I believe we just realised no matter how much pain you experience you won't wake up until I want you to.'

I made another punch at him but suddenly I was punching thin air. I blinked, glancing around my empty surroundings. The fog was still there but I seemed to be down a vampire.

I turned slowly, ready to find a way out of this cemetery when I nearly walked into him. He smirked charmingly at me and _man _I had to give it to him;that was a great sight. That hungry look in his eyes had returned. It was the look he had given me in my bedroom, the look that meant I was his.

_No! _

I realised vaguely I was squirming, flailing and that I was on the floor, desperately trying to free my limbs from my quilt. I freed my arms out before kicking the quilt off my legs, looking out at the sunlight that was pouring through my window. My head was pounding, blood pumping loudly in my ears. I could feel my heart beating inside my chest, desperately throwing itself at my rib cage.

I slumped on the floor, looking up at my ceiling, just as exhausted as I had been last night. I stifled a groan. Last night. I looked over at my wrist, the right side of my face resting on the floor. There were a few purple finger marks there; they were fading with every passing moment.

Someone was thumping on my door.

'Trist! Trist, honey, let us in! Are you up yet? Trist!'

'I'm busy,' I called out groggily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, tousling my hair a bit so it would seem a little less crazy. I stood up and staggered over to the door, wrenching it open. Jen and Holly stood there; Jen looked glad I was finally awake and Holly wouldn't look at me, annoyed that I had pretended nothing had happened last night.

'How'd you sleep? It's nearly one p.m! We missed school,' Jen said slyly.

'Very vivid dreams,' I said, nodding vehemently.

'How vivid?' Jen asked and I raised my right wrist. She stared at it, not understanding while Holly peeked apprehensively around Jen, not wanting to seem interested.

'Get ready. We're leaving in half an hour,' I yawned, walking back into my room and searching for a pair of clean jeans and a shirt.

'Who are we visiting?' Jen asked, confused.

'And what's with the marks on your arm?' Holly added, crossing her arms as they watched me.

I stopped searching through my closet and turned to them, grimacing a little. 'The vampires are real, Jen. I'm gonna take that as a sign to visit Mary and Simon and ask them what the hell is going on.'

'How would _they _know?' Jen asked, arching an eyebrow.

'Simon knows,' I said, thinking back to school yesterday. 'He asked me yesterday if anything weird was happening. Dreams. Also, Mary Van Helsing at Carfax Abbey with a coffin containing Dracula inside a safe. I think she knows what's going on.'

'Only it's not Dracula,' said Jen, rolling her eyes. Holly, on the other hand, looked excited.

'We have one problem,' I said, narrowing my eyes. 'My Jag-Stang's at school.'

XoooooX

Surprisingly, sneaking into school, grabbing my Jag-Stang and leaving again was quite easy. I walked in late, ducked past my class and snuck over to the hall where I could grab my beloved instrument.

The hall was a mess; there were streamers, empty, broken plastic cups everywhere, footprints and potato chips. It looked like a terrific party's aftermath.

I looked up at the stage, trying to recall where my Jag-Stang had gone. I went cold. I'd fainted while holding it.

I leapt onto the stage, scurrying and shuffling around through things. I couldn't see it yet, oh, _please _let me not have fallen on it and broken it, oh please, please, _please _–

It was behind the drum kit, in its case, totally fine. I ran my fingers tenderly over the neck, thankful it wasn't broken.

But for some reason that just made me think of more vampires. I did a visual lap around the room, wondering if the bodies outside were still there, if anyone had noticed them yet, if police were checking them out. Or maybe they just burnt away in the sunlight.

_Choking on the ashes of her enemy,_ I thought. Kinda worked.

I picked up my guitar, deciding to split sooner than later. I didn't want to get caught, or worse, have a vision in the middle of the day.

For a second I stood there, looking out at the empty room. Last night, on stage, it had all seemed so big, almost like we were at a rock concert, and nothing had mattered except getting even with Mitch. I'd completely ignored my gut, stupid move, and managed to get kidnapped by vampires, shunned by most of my friends and having an over-realistic dream. I couldn't help but grin a little at how angry I'd made him. Yeah, it had hurt, but it had been worth it.

I wasn't anyone's. I belonged to myself. No matter how charming and attractive the opposing may be.

I mean, _wow_. I know I hate him, but me-ow.

Ew, okay, that didn't sound like me. But I can say this honestly; I couldn't wait to shove a stake through his chest.

I jumped off stage, sliding my Fender with me, and ran out of the hall like a maniac, desperate to leave those thoughts behind. I didn't think like that. I just wanted all the vampires who had been ruining my life since I was _born _to get their asses kicked_. _

As I ducked by the class I was supposed to be in, I peeked through the window. No one noticed me and I noticed Michelle was not in. Coinkydink? I think not.

XoooooX

Soon enough I was outside looking for my ride (Holl had decided she wanted pretzels, therefore driving away whilst I grabbed the 'Stang) when a black car pulled up in front of me.

For a second, I tensed, clenching my hands into fists. Then the passenger door opened and Mary looked up at me, her expression somewhere between discomfort and faked calm. She seemed a little weary and her clothes had been hastily thrown on. She sighed when she saw my obviously pissed off expression that indicated I was obviously pissed off.

'Trist,' she began uncomfortably, 'I think we need to talk.'

'No, you think?' I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Jump in,' Mary said, gesturing to the backseat, looking like she meant business. I noticed Simon was driving and he was watching me with worried features.

'Not without my friends,' I said stubbornly. I felt like I had to resist crossing my arms and poking my lower lip out; that statement sounded like it came from a _child! _Nonetheless, I wasn't going anywhere without my friends and I guess I had to make that point.

Mary gave me one of those _are-you-nuts _looks and I said, 'They know. Some of them don't believe it, but they know.'

Simon clapped his hands together and Mary jumped, glaring at him. 'Well, I don't see why they can't join us,' he said cheerily. 'After all, it's a fascinating topic, vampires.'

**DUN DUN DUNN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

'So,' Sarah said briskly, 'we're here, why?'

At Simon and Mary's house (which was a freaking nice house, might I add), we were in their spacious living room, currently occupying their couch, an arm chair and a chair from the dining room table (Jen took that one). Simon was standing by the stone fire place, glancing at the old clock every few minutes, offering us tea. I was the only one that declined.

Mary had her legs crossed at the ankle as she sat tensely in her arm chair, clasping her hands together. We'd made eye contact a number of times, me dying to know what was going on and her refusing to acknowledge that. She seemed almost unnerved.

'Well, obviously, one or two of you have walked into a situation regarding the Un-dead, which is always a bit of a problem the first time because you try to tell yourself the situation isn't real.' He glanced at each of us. 'Anyone who's been in that situation, raise your hands?' When we showed no sign of doing this, he nodded expectantly. 'C'mon.'

I waved my hand wildly around and Holly did the same; Jen gave a little maybe gesture with a shake of her hand whilst Sammy and Sarah remained motionless.

Simon smiled at my enthusiasm. 'Of course, I expect you would have. Next question; have you killed any?'

'She killed two,' I said, pointing at Holl, who blushed from her armchair. Sarah gave an exaggerated sigh and Sammy elbowed her. The three of us were squashed together on the couch.

Simon regarded her proudly. '_Ex_cellent.'

'Well,' Holly mumbled, 'Trist killed one too...' But she was obviously pleased.

'Also excellent,' Simon said, turning to me again. 'Because you're going to have to get used to it.'

'What?' I asked, feeling my happiness drop.

Simon indicated for Mary to go on. She looked at me and I was struck by how pretty she was again. She inhaled and began. 'Trist, when I was young, I had these strange dreams. Terrible dreams, even. Dreams of being dead. Dreams of being locked in a coffin. Dreams of killing innocent men and women. Children.' She shuddered. 'Dreams of a strange man.'

At first, I'd managed to be cool, calm, collected. But now this was sounding like my life in someone else's mouth. I felt my eyes widen as she smiled sadly at me, leaning across and putting her hand over mine. It felt comforting, like something Jen might do. I looked down, avoiding her eyes, feeling Sammy start to tug on my t-shirt.

'You have those dreams, don't you?' Mary asked softly. It almost sounded desperate, like she needed to hear someone else experienced it too, no matter how much it pained them.

'Yeah,' I said, staring her in the eyes. She leaned back into her arm chair, continuing to survey me. 'Yeah, I get them.'

Mary nodded. 'Your eyes are so blue,' she commented, almost randomly. Sarah snorted rudely and this time Jen hissed 'Sarah!'

'How'd you guys connect it to me?' I asked, intrigued by this. I was intrigued by basically everything they had to say to me but I wanted to hear this first. This much I understood.

'Simon had a feeling when he saw you,' Mary shrugged. 'So did I.'

'Yeah, but how?' I pressed.

'Well first off, you and Mary looked quite a bit alike,' Simon explained. I didn't think this was that true. It was more the hair than anything. 'And then I noticed that you and he looked similar too, more than Mary ever did.'

'I can't help it if we both have blue eyes,' I half-whined.

'I told you he was a creation of yourself!' Jen said excitedly.

'Different hair colour,' Mary said after a moment. 'Yours has some reddish tinges to it.'

'Okay, so there are similarities,' I said, holding my hands up. 'But I don't think I'm getting this. I mean, a couple of people ask me if Holl and I are sisters but we are in no _way _related.'

'Well, you could be,' Sammy pointed out. 'You're adopted, Trist.'

Simon gave a hollow laugh. 'I don't think they are. Trust me, if they were, Holly might be having the same dreams.'

'Okay, I'm confused,' I announced. 'What's the deal here? Okay, I get all the other stuff; Mary Van Helsing had Dracula in here. My questions are why, how and what does this have to do with me?'

'Dracula was locked away long ago by Abraham Van Helsing,' began Simon but Sarah cut across him, sounding, if anything, hysterical.

'No way! That doesn't make sense! Dracula _dies_ at the end of the book, movie, whatever. Even if he did exist, he can't be alive today.'

Simon blinked. 'You're right. We weren't keeping him in a coffin for no reason.'

Sarah looked grouchy and I patted her shoulder, leaning across Sammy.

'Yeah, Van Helsing put him in a coffin to experiment something, right?' I said. 'He wasn't fully dead yet.' I remembered thrashing about in the coffin and Mary seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

'They couldn't find a way to kill him,' she nodded. 'My father tried everything: crucifixes, silver –'

'Your _father_?' I said, much too loudly. 'But – but wasn't Matthew Van Helsing –?'

'Actually Abraham Van Helsing,' Simon concluded, sitting on one of the arms of Mary's chair.

'Okay, how the _hell _did an old man live over a century, get older and not die?' Sammy demanded.

'Good question, Sammy,' I agreed, nodding. Holly rolled her eyes, sipping her tea.

'We'll get to that soon. Bram Stoker based the characters off of Abraham, Mina and Jonathan Harker, Dracula,' Simon continued, trying to get down to the basic facts. 'They were all real – well, mostly. The ending wasn't real. It was only another goddamn beginning,' Simon added bitterly, glancing up at the clock. It was getting later and later and I noticed now he was looking out the windows.

'Everything okay, Simon?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Nothing's going to burst through the windows and kill us?'

He gave me a half-smile. 'Not that I'm aware of.'

'So, Van Helsing was alive all those years,' Jen brought up. 'How did that happen? And again, how does this relate to Trist?'

'How does it relate to Mary?' Sammy asked.

'Those questions all tie up to the same answer,' Mary replied uncomfortably, shifting in her seat and pushing her fringe off her forehead. She looked straight at me, directing all her words at me. 'I know this is a really odd situation and I know you probably don't understand much. You're going through a lot right now.'

'If you dealt with it I can,' I told her, managing a defiant tone. She smiled. 'My father lived off Dracula's blood. He was married, as you can see, and I was born. I had my father's blood and the blood of Dracula in my veins.' I froze, feeling my own blood run cold. 'I was, as they put it, born, not bitten,' Mary continued. The tension in the room was so thick I could've taken out my stake and carved something into it. Probably _WHAT THE SHIT? _

'Therefore I was special. I was different from other vampires, which I didn't even know existed until one spectacularly crazy night.' Mary looked at my face and smiled a little. 'Do you need a drink of some sort? Alcohol, perhaps?'

'No thanks,' I heard myself say through numb lips. 'I don't really drink.'

'Shall I just continue on then?' Mary asked, the smile fading. I nodded. 'I see. Simon, who was working for my father, came to find me when Dracula was released. I wouldn't have survived the night if it weren't for him.'

'You didn't,' Simon reminded her. I sharply drew further back into the couch and Mary shook her head quickly. 'No, no, hang on! I'm okay. I was bitten, but I'm okay.'

'Wait, if the blood was running through your veins, weren't you already a vampire?' Holly asked, holding the mug with two hands.

'No. I was completely normal except for my nightmares and the blood relatives.'

'Well, that's comforting,' I said brightly. 'You got bitten the first night. I'm screwed.'

'Oh, you are,' Mary said, nodding. Simon gaped at her. 'Mary!'

'So not the right time!' I yelled, glaring at her. She smiled into her cup and said, 'I'm sorry, I'm joking!'

'Okay, now for the next question –'

'Questions, questions, so many questions,' Simon muttered, gazing out the window. I swiftly flipped him off which he took as lightly as I meant it. 'Mary, what does this have to do with me?'

Mary gazed at me with knowing eyes. The rest of the company watched me too. 'Trist, you were adopted.'

I waited for her to continue but she seemed to want an answer from me. 'Yeah,' I muttered awkwardly. Everyone else was concentrating on me.

'Why do you think you were there?'

I immediately thought of all my childhood fantasies, about princesses and Kurt Cobain. 'Any reason. No one could take care of me. No one would take care of me. Not enough money. I was a mistake. I wasn't wanted. My parents died. Whatever and amen, right?'

Mary nodded. 'No idea who they were?'

I solemnly stared at her and for a second it all slipped into place. 'You got pregnant when you were fifteen, didn't you?' I asked, my voice hitching.

The others gasped and Simon looked confused but Mary burst out laughing, much to my surprise. I stared at the woman who for a second had been my imaginary mother. But she never really felt like a mother, so that wouldn't make sense.

After Mary had finished giggling, she looked at me apologetically. 'I'm sorry, you just surprised me there; no, I'm not your mother and I've not been pregnant yet.'

'So... what does this mean then?' I asked, completely confused. 'Am I related to you or not?'

'You'd have to be, I suppose. Unless old Dracula just thinks you're sexy,' Simon winked. I rolled my eyes. 'Verrry funny.'

My father was separated from my mother for a number of years,' Mary said slowly. 'I don't know. I've been thinking about it for a while, thinking about how it could be you. My current conclusion is that – well, he found another woman, I suppose.' I could tell she didn't have the heart to say whether it might have been a one-nighter or something like that. I felt my shoulders hunch a little until Holly said, 'Dude. You're a Van _Helsing_?'

'Does that mean you two are, like, sisters?' Jen asked anxiously.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' I said, holding my hands up again. 'Slow down.'

I looked up at Mary, my mouth dropping open. 'Does that mean we're like... half sisters or something?' I asked, blinking.

Mary smiled. 'I think so.'

XoooooX

After I had a serious hug fest with Mary and the others all gave me some congrats, the sun was beginning to set.

'We should get out of here before,' I said, looking out the window. The others were talking with Simon about how crazy this was, not really paying attention to me.

'I think one of the safest places to be would be here,' said Mary. 'We're much more prepared than you for one thing. And you'd never make it home before dark. Stay the night, you've got some pretty heavy things to deal with.'

Oh, yeah. My bloodline supposedly belongs to Dracula. I shivered and in my mind I remembered the lines of the book; Mina Harker screaming when she can't touch the crucifix... _'Unclean! Unclean...!' _

'What do you mean by _prepared_?' I asked, feeling a grin tug at my lips. Mary smirked and gestured for me to follow her out of the living room. I could feel the others watching me, even after we'd left the room.

We climbed the staircase and tread slowly into Mary and Simon's room; it was large, with white walls, done up with all sorts of trinkets and photos. I decided it must have been Mary who decorated.

Mary walked over to the closet and opened the doors. I saw clothes and began a sarcastic remark when Mary pulled a few cardigans out of the way, picked up the remote control that I had supposed controlled the lights or the fan and pressed a button.

The wall shifted and suddenly I was staring at some serious vampire-out weapons. There were crossbows, guns, stakes, crucifixes...

'Mary, one of the vampire – brides, I guess, said that crucifixes don't hurt them,' I said uneasily.

Mary shrugged. 'That can be the case if they're atheist or something like that. But these,' she added, taking out the jewel-encrusted crucifix, 'are a little different.' She pressed down on a button I hadn't known was there and _voila_ – a blade came out the bottom.

'That is freaking sweet,' I murmured, awed.

'Too true,' Mary replied, smiling and handing it to me. I ran my hand over it gently, feeling the grooves and the cool metal, before pressing the button again and witnessing the blade disappearing back into the religious item.

'But... even if it doesn't hurt some vampires, it will still hurt Dracula right?' I asked gingerly, fingering the crucifix before holding it out to Mary. She pushed it back to me. 'You'll need it,' she reasoned. 'About Dracula...'

Mary seemed to think for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and tapping her foot absentmindedly. 'Definitely won't kill him. Definitely will hurt him,' she answered after a while.

'Good,' I said bitterly, thinking of how he'd twisted my wrist earlier. _Let the bastard suffer. _Then I thought about how he'd reacted in the bathroom.

Mary glanced at me and for a minute I seemed to realise we were related, that I'd _found _my family. Then it kinda disappeared and we were just Mary and Trist, good friends now. 'How much do you hate him? If you actually got the chance would you kill him?'

I rolled my eyes. 'A lot and yes. Very much yes.'

Mary sighed and sat down on her bed. 'Well, that's going to be tough.'

Confused, I glanced at her. 'What do you mean?'

She looked up at me and I could see she was looking a tad amused. 'Because you're going to end up sleeping together at least once.'

'WHAT?' I shrieked, dropping the crucifix. 'How did we even get onto this? It's a bit _off subject!'_

Mary looked, if anything, shocked at my outburst. 'Trist –'

'No! No way! I refuse, I hate him!'

Mary reached out to pat my shoulder, looking sympathetic, but I backed away. 'Why would he even want _me_, anyway?' I burst out. 'I mean, I'm so weird!'

'He's an eighteenth century vampire,' Mary said with a straight face. 'You're probably more radical than strip clubs to him.'

'Explain how,' I cried hysterically, raising an eyebrow. I looked down at my scruffy red Cons with their plaid laces, a roller derby badge pinned to one of them, my ripped, faded jeans and my Einstein shirt reading _Clever Bastard! _My hair was untidy, my fingerless gloves were made out of red and black socks I'd cut up, and my coat was currently hanging in the hallway. I was a stereotypical weirdo and – wait.

'Why am I being compared to a strip club?' I asked, narrowing my eyes.

'He thinks you're technically his property, so to speak,' Mary explained, ignoring my question. 'And, well, being locked in a coffin for so long whilst living in your dreams probably made him get a little attached to you.'

'That doesn't mean I'm going to!'

Mary chuckled.

'But he was out before, right? In 2000,' I said. 'He came after you. I was around then, though. I was younger, but I was around. Hell, I was closer to Carfax than you were.'

'How young were you?' Mary asked. 'You're eighteen now. I think you would have been pretty childlike for a vampire such as himself.'

'Ew, touché,' I nodded. 'But I'm the one he wants now?'

'Right,' Mary said. 'He's already turned me into a vampire and I still tried to kill him. I think he's given up on me.'

I smirked. 'I like you.'

'But seriously, about the sex thing,' Mary continued, 'if he wants it to happen, it's going to end up happening.'

'Mare, you cannot be serious!' I replied, feeling sick. 'Oh, sweet mother of –'

'I know, I know,' Mary said soothingly as I plonked down next to her, thinking hard.

'But you got out of it, right? Why are you so concerned with the sleeping together factor?' I said, burying my face in my hands.

Mary cleared her throat awkwardly and I dropped my hands, narrowing my eyes. 'You didn't, did you?'

She fidgeted a little with her hands.

'Mary!'

'I'm just warning you! It's going to end up happening, he definitely has some control over that.'

'Nope. I'm gonna be an exception.' I picked up the crucifix, feeling the coldness in my hand.

**XoooooX**

**A/N Haha hope you enjoyed! Please review? Cupcakes for all who do!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thanks for the all favs peeps :) More hilarity and suspense ensue! GASP! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

I spent most of the night mulling over what Mary had told me.

I mean, seriously? Did she think I _was _going to do anything like that? Not only was I grossed out but I _had _a boyfriend. Mitch! Oh, crap, he was going to be _so _angry over last night –

Holly yawned and shuffled around on the couch. Since I'd only gotten out of bed at one in the afternoon, I wasn't having much trouble staying awake, but the others were falling asleep as we switched between _Lethal Weapon 2 _and _Romeo + Juliet _which, it became apparent, Simon really did not like. As soon as he saw Holly's eyes had shut he leaped for the remote, hurriedly surfing through channels. 'You much of a Leonardo fan?' he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I shrugged, smiling slightly. 'I think there might have been a picture in someone's locker or bag... something like that.'

Simon nodded, smiling back. 'How're you coping?'

'Fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Oh, yeah, that's right, Dracula wants my soul.' Why am I acting so calm?

Simon tilted his head, appearing to be thinking hard. 'Yeah. Yeah, I think that's the reason,' he said slowly and I laughed, startling Sammy out of her deep sleep. She blinked once then settled back down to sleep. _Metal note: be quieter._

Simon nodded at the crucifix around my neck. 'It's good you wear one of those.'

I frowned. 'But Mary said it doesn't hurt him –'

'Oh, it _hurts _him all right. Just don't expect any major injuries.'

I was quiet for awhile. Then,

'Simon, why _do _they hurt him?'

He looked at me, that stare as if he were looking straight _through _me. 'I dunno,' he said suddenly, frowning a little. 'Anyway, you probably should get some sleep.'

I stared at him like he was crazy.

'Hey, before you get all judgemental, how long did you expect to actually go _without _sleep? It's not something you can hold off forever,' Simon reasoned.

I made it obvious that I was thinking about it.

'I'll take first watch,' he added, knowing the odds were tilting in his favour. 'Any vampires make an appearance, you'll be the first I wake up.'

'That won't give you much time to wake up the others!'

'Well, you're closer to me, so I can hit you if the need calls.'

I laughed and relaxed back into the couch. 'Simon?' I asked, closing my eyes as I tried to fall asleep. There was silence.

'Yeah?'

'If he's so interested to get my soul, why hasn't he shown up?' _Another hot guy, so uninterested_, I thought bitterly (make a note that my mind was a little muddled from falling asleep).

He was quiet for a while.

'Maybe he's just shy,' Simon's voice floated into my head, sounding overly serious in that way that means you're completely joking. I sighed and let sleep overcome me.

XoooooX

Mary walked into the living room to see Simon and the girls asleep while the TV blared on. She rolled her eyes, torn between annoyance and laughing at how cute they all looked when Simon cracked open an eye, looking up at her.

'I wasn't asleep.'

'I know. You weren't snoring,' Mary sighed, sitting down on the couch arm. Simon rested a hand on her thigh reassuringly. 'Well, you have a sister? I suppose there's good in this situation?'

'Simon, how on earth can we prevent this from happening? Is there any way?'

Her husband sighed. 'Unless you want to hunt him down and kill him _again_, no, nothing comes to mind.'

Mary looked over at the messy-haired girl comfortably sleeping on Simon, her head resting on his shoulder. 'She's in for a ride.'

'She can handle it. You did. There's still some of your father in her yet.'

'And there's still some of _him_, Simon.' Mary put a hand in front of her eyes, feeling the beginning of a headache. 'The first time you saw her, you thought of the similarities. What does that mean? Is she more like him?'

'Maybe her mother looked like that,' Simon argued. 'So what? You also look like him, is there a problem with that? You're still you, Mary. Not him.'

Mary shook her head. 'She shouldn't have to go through with it. No one else should have to go through with this.'

'And yet there's _nothing – we –can – do_,' Simon replied, scooping up her smaller hand with his larger one. 'Let it go. That's the only thing.'

She finally cracked a smile and glanced back to Trist. The girl's nose twitched and she continued sleeping.

'So,' Simon began in an overly dramatic tone, 'you slept with Dracula.'

Mary gave a jolt and began firing excuses as quickly as she could.

XoooooX

When I woke up the next morning, surprise was the only element on my mind.

I hadn't had any dreams. I didn't dream.

Jumping to my feet, I looked around my new sister's living room. I couldn't believe it! I hadn't had one damn dream about any vampires! This was amazing! I felt like freaking pirouetting around the room!

Which was empty, I noticed.

Frowning momentarily, I did a three-sixty, checking for my friends. Simon had somehow pried me off of him without waking me and maybe the others were upstairs talking to him. Maybe they just didn't want to wake me. Maybe they were checking out those weapons Mary showed me last night.

Or maybe they were making breakfast?

It was a stupid hope but it was the one I liked best in my euphoric mode so I sprinted off towards the kitchen, feeling hungry already. None of us had eaten last night so maybe Mary and Simon were making something awesome?

I ran into the tiled kitchen, again observing the amazing trinkets Mary had chucked around. 'Hey, guys, what's –?'

My feet skidded to a halt and I nearly slipped on the wet tiles. Not only was there no sound, no life in this room, there were giant puddles of red liquid on the floor. Feeling my breathing hitch, I looked to where the blood had congealed around.

There were two bodies on the floor. One was Mary's, eyes gazing emptily up into the sky, a thin line of blood trickling out of her mouth. Her throat was gone and I felt my gag reflex playing up as I saw the blood all over her white singlet and shoulders. She was awkwardly splayed on the floor as if a child had tossed an unwanted marionette across the room. There were still tears on her face.

My hands were already at my mouth before I surveyed the next body. Sarah gaped up at the ceiling too, but the blood was running from her hairline instead of her throat. Her neck seemed rather clean compared to Mary's but there was still blood sprayed over her mocha skin. Her eyes had gone an odd grey colour, fuzzy around the once-brown iris as if she were blind, and the red splodge on her stomach indicated the wound was there.

I gave a pathetic half-scream – I didn't have enough air in my lungs to back it up.

Then Sarah's head swiftly turned towards mine, grinning as her unsightly eyes almost became focused. This time I really did scream (and I was not proud of it), regaining the use of my lungs finally.

'No, no, no!' I cried, my euphoria being replaced by hysterics.

'It's not all that bad, Trist. Death,' Sarah added before trying to sit up. I swore loudly at her before running out of the kitchen, back into the living room where Simon was waiting.

I ran straight into his open arms, not even bothering to glance at the questioning look that must have been upon his face if he'd heard my scream. Unless he already knew Mary and Sarah were dead.

I wanted to cry, I _wanted _to, but something held me back as I buried my head in his chest, fisting the material in desperation. I could feel the sobs racking to get out but I couldn't. All I could do was breathe harshly and try not to scream.

I felt the arms tighten around me and someone telling me to 'shhhh.' I shut my eyes in a hell bent need to stop the tears, thankful that Simon was here, at least Simon was here and –

Simon had a leather jacket, not a leather trench coat.

I immediately stopped crying, aware I'd stopped breathing again. I could hear my heart thumping at a million miles per hour and I had a sudden overwhelming need to get out of this embrace, so badly that one of hands started twitching.

'You told me to make my advances,' Dracula whispered in my ear, pushing some of my hair behind it and I involuntarily shivered. I could hear his lopsided smile even though I couldn't see it. The accent still was to die for but I could barely register that as I suddenly pushed hard against his chest, breaking away.

There we were, standing in Mary and Simon's living room. I stumbled backwards until my knees hit the couch and I fell back onto it, staring up at him in horror.

'I think you knew perfectly well I didn't mean anything like this,' I murmured, gripping the couch hard. I had willingly run into his arms without a thought. 'I thought you were Simon,' I countered loudly, narrowing my eyes.

He simply smirked and I saw the red line of blood that had trickled down from his mouth. Noticing my gaze, he wiped his hand across his chin, amused by my discomfort. 'Simon? Where have I heard that name before...?' He pretended to think about it.

'Where's Simon?' I spat, hardly able to contain the anger and fear I was feeling.

He barely acknowledged it, instead those eyes looked deeper into mine. _Why are you fighting? You know you're mine._ I broke the gaze, glaring at the floor.

'This isn't real,' I said, keeping my voice firm, needing at least _someone _to say it. I looked up, ready to repeat myself when the words died in my throat completely. We were barely an inch away and he was still looking at me intently.

'Does this...' he trailed off, tilting his head a little and glancing down at my lips pointedly. I jumped slightly and he gave the crooked smile, revealing a fang, '_feel _real?'

XoooooX

I gasped, waking up. That dick! That son of a bitch _dick_! I could feel the sweat on my forehead, my arms, my chest. I hastily wiped my face with my sleeve and jumped to my feet, though not with the same euphoria in my dream.

The living room was empty. Simon wasn't there. Holly wasn't there. The TV was off.

'MARY!' I yelled, running for the kitchen. _Oh, shit, what if she really is dead, what if Sarah is dead, what if they're all dead – _'MARY!'

I crashed into the kitchen, eyes wide and my blood pounding in my head. The lot of them were sitting at the kitchen table and I'd survived another night.

They were alive.

I stared at them all for a moment, hearing myself emit a choked sob mixed with a sigh of relief. Mary was on her feet in a second, followed quickly by Jen and Simon. Sammy, Holl and a thankfully brown eyed Sarah remained in their seats. All of them stared at me, unsure of how to react to me.

I fell to my knees, too relieved to let their looks bother me. My half-sister ran over to me, holding my hand, murmuring words of wisdom, small comforts. Simon and Jen were there after her, repeating the comforting words in quiet voices. I felt thankful for this and then disgusted; almost like I was on a death bed or they were afraid of me.

Then Sammy said the thing that really brought me back to a normal reality.

'Not that this isn't interesting or anything, but Trist, do you want some waffles?'

Simon snickered and I smiled. Jen stopped stroking my hair and Mary backed off a little, making me feel like I wasn't being crowded. It felt wonderful not to be crowded. I didn't want to be their centre of attention, the one that needed help. I didn't need help; I just needed to know Mary and Sarah weren't lying on the floor, bleeding.

'So, obviously this was some dream,' Simon remarked as I sat down at the table.

'Yeah, what happened to "you'll be the first I wake up"?' I asked, my voice dripping with sarcastomundo. And those waffles were dripping with syrup. _Waffles are awesome_, I thought, trying not to drool.

Simon shrugged uncomfortably, small smile on his face. 'It's morning now! I thought there wouldn't be anything lethal out-of-dream attacks.'

'I think we should finish breakfast before I start talking,' I suggested to which the girls happily complied. Okay, whether it be Mary or Simon that cooked, they can freakin' _cook_. There were waffles, French toast, breakfast sausages and fruit, along with the ever so awesome beverage of Orange Juice.

I guess in my dream I'd been right about something.

'Okay, this is _amazing, _kudos,' I said after guzzling down my juice. Mary smiled and said, 'I accept.'

'So, the dreaming,' Simon wheedled, gesturing with his hand. 'Come on, Trist. You were panicking back there. The worst thing is to pretend nothing happened.'

Nonetheless, it would totally ruin the good mood. 'Nothing did happen,' I heard myself say automatically and everyone at the table groaned, leaning back in their chairs.

'He just told you _not _to do that,' Jen moaned, putting a hand over her eyes.

I felt much calmer now and I pointed to the floor. 'Mary and Sarah were lying right there,' I explained and I saw everyone's eyes widen. 'They were dead.'

'Thanks for that,' Sarah snapped.

'Hey, it's not _me_, you idiot!' I growled.

'What about us?' Holly asked, pushing her plate forwards with an appreciative look at Mary and leaning on her elbows.

'I don't know. He didn't say.'

'You talked to him?' Mary asked. I gritted my teeth. 'He's such a dick, Mare; he's so overly possessive! Why would I sleep with him?'

'Whoa,' said Simon, lifting his hands up with a look on his face that meant _I didn't need to hear that_. 'I think this is a bit of a turn in the conversation –'

'WHAT?' cried Sarah, Sammy, Jen and Holly, suddenly all completely interested.

'You get to have sex with _him_? Well, that'll be a new experience for –' Sarah began.

'You lucky bitch,' Holly yelled, stamping on Sarah's foot.

'Tell us how it goes,' Jen laughed and Sammy raised her eyebrows up and down.

'Are you serious?' I asked angrily. 'Why am I the only one who doesn't like this situation?' I looked to Mary for help.

'What did he do in the dream?' asked Mare, looking interested.

I folded my arms over my chest. 'Killed you guys. Does it matter?'

'What else?' Mary pried, seeing this was not all of my dream.

I sighed, leaning onto the table. 'Well, I ran back into the living room and I thought it was Simon but –'

'Are you implying I look like Dracula?' Simon asked, outraged.

'I'm implying you both wear black a lot, okay?' I replied, rolling my eyes. 'Anyway, doesn't matter, I was distressed, I was hysterical, I thought it was Simon, la-la-la hugging, was actually Dracula, the end.'

'What else did he do?' Mary repeated, arching an eyebrow.

I squirmed uncomfortable. 'Nothing.' _He tried to kiss me again. _I could feel myself blushing and tried to hide it.

'You've seen dead bodies before, right?' Sammy asked, flipping her red hair. 'You told us that before.'

'A few,' I shrugged off. 'Anyway, I need some more gear, guys.'

'What do you have?' asked Simon interestedly.

'A stake, a crucifix and a book on vampires. Not much.'

'He's not overly possessive,' Holly said suddenly, grinning a little. 'He's overprotective, which is cute for most girls.'

'If he's so overprotective then why does he keep hurting me?'

**Hope 'twas enjoyable. Please review? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The dreams were over, he'd decided. The wait had been long enough.

Judging by the lightening of the sky over the many high buildings, the sunrise was approaching. The traffic still roared on below him, no matter how early it was; horns screaming occasionally, the general hum of engines, radios turned up.

His legs hung over the rooftop, remaining rather still. Above his head, the sky was dark and stars still shined in their vanity, hoping to stretch out their last precious moments for as long as they could. There was a wind blowing but he could barely feel it, no matter how hard.

Trist knew. She knew all about the bloodline, about Mary, about Abraham, about vampires. About him, more or less. Less, definitely less. He noted the beginnings of the orange tints that were highlighting the sky, keeping in mind he couldn't stay out here much longer.

But the dreams were over. No more stalling. He smirked as the memory of her running blindly into his arms replayed in his head like a broken record. Her scent, her warmth, the sound of her beating, very-much-alive heart. She'd still have to figure out some things for herself.

And if Mary or Simon tried to stop this 'puzzle' from falling into place, he would kill them without a moment's hesitation.

He grimaced, swinging his legs back onto the roof, walking across the stained white tiles and opening the glass door that lay almost inconspicuously against the roof, blending in as a window. It was the younger girl's apartment, Michelle's.

Of course, he was still frustrated with the turn of events. Even as he saw the three girls already preparing for the day by closing blinds, keeping their eyes noticeably fixated on him, he could barely care less about them. He would have definitely preferred if Trist had been reclined on the couch instead of Elena. She was different to Mary; stubborn yet he knew she was intrigued. He'd seen it in her eyes.

He felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and the other girl, Kim, whispered something into his ear whilst tracing his shoulder muscles. He ignored her and after a short while she left him alone, though not in good temper. The sun was nearly up, she couldn't act up much.

But no more dreams. He always did prefer face-to-face.

'So how come you never mentioned you get to do the deed?' Jen demanded as we sat on the bedroom floor, handling the weapons Mary and/or Simon owned.

'Um, because it's not set in _stone_,' I threw in sarcastically, checking out a silver stake as I held it up to the sunlight. To be truthful, it really was a distressing thought that I might actually have to kill Michelle. I mean, sure, I'd joked about it and hated her for ages, but really killing her? I didn't like the idea of it, nor of those other girls.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, blah, blah, blah, you already killed another vamp, big deal. Huh. And he was trying to 'fool around' with me as I recall.

But Kim, Elena – they hadn't been like this before (well, I could only hope). The only thing I wanted fully dead was Dracula but I didn't think that would be happening without an attack on the troops.

'Sorry, it's a bit of a shock,' Jen murmured meekly, smiling a little, giving the crucifix a small, absent glance. I picked a small pistol from off the wall. I clumsily opened the holster, checking the bullets laid in there. Silver. I could definitely use some rounds.

Simon had said I could take whatever I wanted as long as I used it with serious care. Then Mary walked away and he told me to go crazy but not to be stupid with it.

I wasn't really used to holding a gun but hey, I could deal.

'We might need some of these,' I nodded at Jen, cocking a thumb in the direction of ammo. Jen grinned and grabbed another smaller pistol. 'Not for me,' she added quickly when she saw my surprise. 'But Holl probably wouldn't mind.'

'Touché,' I replied, loading up my backpack when Sarah popped through the open door, catching sight of what I was doing.

'Jeez Rambo, go easy on the ammo, huh?'

'It's call preparation,' I said brightly. She scowled at me and I handed her a crucifix. 'Couldn't hurt,' I told her.

'Whatever,' Sarah muttered, skulking out of the room.

'Dude, what is her problem?' I asked, looking questioningly at Jen. She shrugged, looking just as bemused as I felt. 'Maybe she's pissed that you've certified you're going to –'

'Can we stop with the comments? I am _not _going to,' I cried, dropping a stake. 'Jeez, why is _everyone _making this a big deal?'

'Um, Dracula, vampire, sex god, perhaps?' Jen said sarcastically, raising her hands in an exaggerated shrug. 'I dunno.'

'WELL, how about we stay on the vampire, Dracula, just vampires, subject,' I suggested.

'Meh, not as fun,' Holl intruded, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

We finally managed to convince Mary and Simon to let us go back to our house. They were refusing point-blanc until we reasoned we knew our way comfortably around our area.

It was scary how much this seemed to matter to them because almost immediately they decided our place. It was nowhere near dark and they seemed to think we were going to die at any minute without their supervision.

Okay, not _really_. They were concerned, that was it, because they're experienced and we were very new to this sort of thing. And they didn't think that we were all going to die.

Just me.

Which, y'know, is a just a_ sthuper_ thought within itself.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch –

Okay, so I'm copying other phrases. What gives?

'So, we have lots and lots of weapons,' Sammy commented, checking out the contents of mine and Jen's backpacks, which we'd emptied onto the living room floor after moving the coffee table off to the corner. We'd been dropped back here after some thanks to Mary and Simon. Mary was my sister now. Simon was my brother-in-law (well, _half-_sister and _half-_brother-in-law, I suppose). But she was still family. And my father, Abraham Van Helsing, didn't seem to be showing up any time soon.

I bowed my head, gazing bitterly at my sneakers. My father was dead. Where were the jokes in that? How odd that was. The only memory of my father I could properly conjure was of him locking me into a coffin.

I shivered, giving him a silent good luck for the afterlife. _I'm a Van Helsing. I'm the daughter of _the _Van Helsing! From the stories! _

I didn't _feel_ like much of a Van Helsing, I decided lamely.

'Definitely enough,' Jen confirmed, proudly taking in the sight before her as though the stakes, guns and crucifixes were her children.

Really, there wasn't much, but enough to be shared out so that we all had some supreme kudos that could be called.

'I think it's a good idea,' Holly grinned, slapping Jen a high five. 'Boo-yah!'

'Anything we need to check?' Sammy asked, looking down at the floor again, frowning as though a large checklist lay before her, waiting to be ticked. 'Everyone that needs to know about vampires knows about vampires?'

'Anybody remember anybody?' I asked, stretching my arms out.

'Boyfriends?' Sarah threw in, from her comfortable position on the couch. She looked like a cat and as if she might fall asleep even though it was barely three-thirty.

'I don't think there's any worry for us,' Jen began, looking around the room. Then everyone seemed to look at me.

'I know,' I sighed heavily. 'Mitch.'

'Well, he's dead,' Holly said brightly.

'I dunno, does an age-old vampire really seem like the jealous type?' asked Jen, tapping her finger on the side of her cheek.

'Yep,' I said. 'He's also the protective type too.'

'Okay, Mitch is a dead man,' Jen agreed.

'Well, I can't say I'm not pleased,' Sammy said cheerfully, swinging an arm.

'Okay, while you guys sort out whether my boyfriend lives or dies, I'm gonna go to the bathroom,' I said just as cheerily, swinging my arm with much more swinging power than Sammy (-my-fammy. It's always fun to make non-existent rhyming words) before venturing out of the room and leaping up the staircase two at a time.

I didn't go to the bathroom; I went straight into mine and sat down on the bed, wondering whether or not I was going to start crying.

_I'm crying because I'm afraid for Mitch_, I thought desperately, wiping my sleeve hard across my eyes. _I'm crying because I'm afraid for Mitch not because of anything else._

That was a hunk of bullshit. I forced myself not to cry, stopping my sniffles with a sudden yawn. I hate that; when you start to cry and you yawn. It totally throws me off my sadness! But right now that was a good thing.

Crying would do nothing right now; it would take some of the edge off but it wouldn't help me amazingly in any way.

I curled up on my bed, staring out the window at the hazy afternoon. I could see grey squirrels as they bounced around on the outside trees. Stupid, cute grey squirrels don't have to deal with vampires.

I inhaled and exhaled a few times; the flow of tears was calming. I glared up at the ceiling, deciding then and there I was going to be a Van Helsing and put the point across: I was not going to make this easy for him. I smirked as I looked at those squirrels. Ha, ha, _nooo_ way.

I'd also decided that tonight I was going to go out and kick at least one person's ass. Human or not.

I wasn't telling the others.

I know, stupid idea, with the whole lame-ass 'I can't risk them being involved!' drama. But I seriously _couldn't _risk that – this was my personal battle right now. I needed to know I could save myself before I started bringing other people into this.

And if I told them, no way would they let me go alone.

So finally, at eleven thirty, Jen and I were lying on her bed, dragging on our long conversations about hilarious memories or guys we thought were sex-bob-ombs.

'What are you gonna do?' Jen asked suddenly.

'About what?'

'Everything. Well, tonight. Your dreams, right?'

The guilt was running so clear within my veins, my body, my self-being, I was sure it must be etched across my face. I forced a smile, resting my head on my hands as the collaged ceiling blurred and cleared, depending on my focus.

'Jen, _how _did you even manage to stick all these photos of Johnny Depp and Leonardo DiCaprio up there?'

'I'm special,' Jen reflected. 'You didn't answer my question.'

'I assumed the smile would be enough of an answer,' I mumbled, stretching my arms out behind me and hearing my shoulders _pop_. 'I have no idea. Just go with the dreams, I guess.'

Jen mulled this over for a while, wriggling her toes as she concentrated.

'Do you wanna sleep in here?' she asked after a moment, looking uncertain as to whether this was a good idea or not.

'Oh! Er, no, it's cool,' I shrugged, smiling at her. 'Thank you.'

Jen shrugged back. 'Well, if you feel freaked out, just come back here. I'm sure we can talk about some hot guys until you feel better.'

'Sounds like a deal,' I laughed, sliding off her bed and picking myself off her floor, quietly padding into the hallway. 'Night, Jen.'

'Night,' she yawned and I shut the door, hearing the solid click as it stayed. Flicking the hallway light off, I tiptoed over the floorboards, hearing a few creaks along the way. Upon reaching my room, I kicked my door shut, reaching blindly for my light switch until my fingers found it and my room was filled with light.

Rummaging over my floor, I picked up a few essential items: stake, crucifix and gun (checking it was loaded). I decided that was probably enough to help me. My stomach was a bundle of nerves, sinking and rising like tidal waves in the ocean.

I changed out of my sleep shorts and Jack Skellington singlet, slipping on my jeans and buttoning my trench coat. I piled the weaponry into my shoulder bag, chucking in my phone, keys and wallet.

The creaking noise that emitted through the house was my door opening. I'd turned off all the lights and now I crept downstairs, praying the groans of the old floor wouldn't wake anyone.

And as soon as I was out on the street, walking to ever-the-hells _where_, I realised this was either a really good idea or a really stupid idea. Or a very crazy one. Yeah, crazy could definitely fit in both the terms 'stupid' and 'good'.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: chapter is long. Quite long... (shifty eyes) **

**Chapter Fourteen**

After a while, I ended up at the shopping centres.

It seemed a good idea; there were still heaps of kids around at 12:07 am, a few Goths, mods (heck to the yes!), gangsters, metal-heads and grungy boys, all mixed in with a majority of norm. _Definitely_ where vampires lurk, right?

Also home to some security guards and, to my shock, a few policemen. They were interrogating a couple of high-looking kids on the street corner, one of them fidgeting like he had ADHD. It looked totally shady, despite the young adults and teenagers roaming around in the normal jeans and jackets. Kurt Cobain's rabidly cute cousin glanced at me whilst his plaid-clad friend yapped on about how soulless punk-rock had become. _Note to self: check that up later. If later happens. _

Normally, in any situation where I'm around the mall at this time by myself, I feel a little nervous. Right now, I felt terrified, but not on account of the people.

As I trudged along past everyone, humming a Subways' song, I couldn't help but realise I was really just going on hope here. About whether I'd meet any vampires here, whether I'd be all good.

Then again, it was hard for me to _not _get found by vampires. Wow, I never thought that would come out wonderful in any situation.

There was a small, sectioned park connected to the shops: it was filled with geometric statues, placed in such a way that it was almost like walking through a Stonehenge that had been cut into crescent moons, rocks and oblongs, moved around a bit like a maze, spray painted a glittering colour similar to tiger's eye and with a fountain in the very midst of this park, with a cherub shooting water out of its mouth.

So, nothing really like Stonehenge. At all.

These rocks spanned across the small park; some guy named Edgar Dependarés had erected them in the eighties. At least, I think that's his name. Maybe it's Alan or Edward or –

_I'm rambling in my own head!_

I stopped in my tracks, listening. I doubted anyone could hear me; they were all hanging at the carpark (Dependarés' work was a bit of a walk down from there) and in_side _the centre no one would listen. They'd be shopping or drinking Coke or something.

This park seemed secluded enough for someone to hurt me. And I knew some people who really wanted to kick my butt.

Then all felt strangely calm as my flow of thought ceased. I was listening. Nothing mattered except sound. There were crickets chirping back to one another, which I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been concentrating on noise. A cat yowled distantly as I passed from statue to statue, teardrops, arches, their moonlit shadows elongating and dying with the clouds.

When I heard it, I felt my thoughts and rightful mind snap back into me, like someone had been pulling an elastic band and let go; it was a little chuckle. A feminine chuckle, like 'oh boy, she doesn't know what she's getting into'. I swiftly glanced around, hoping I looked fearful.

'Hello?' I asked, adding in a tremble.

Another laugh, followed by a rustle and a giggle: they were coming from different places around the stones, but I couldn't see anything.

I swallowed exaggeratedly. 'Look, I'm not asking for trouble...' I began, looking over my shoulder; whether for acting or because I wanted to, I'm not sure.

'Hello?' I repeated, sounding like a frightened mouse.

A flash of yellow whipped across the shadows – hair. Blonde hair.

I feigned a gasp, turning and dodging through the stones. Giggles became frequent and louder than before – the sounds of swift running feet could be heard, other than my Connies slapping the concrete.

I whirled to face my attackers, backing against a wide stone for improvisation, breathing shallowly. Surely they knew I was overdoing this.

Nothing was there except the fountain, the black water trickling from the cherub's mouth in a very innocent fashion. _Move along folks, nuthin' to see here. _I'd made it to the middle already.

_Come on, show up, dammit! _I kept the glare off my face and continued to run through the stones, wondering how long it would take for me to find a side and simply run out of the rocks. 

That was when the patter of feet was behind me; it stayed behind me, stayed on the ground, ran at its own pace. Another laugh, this one so familiar, washed over me like cold water.

I dropped the curtain on the 'oh, please don't hurt me' act and dug my hand into my black bag, tightening my grasp on the gun before skidding to a sudden halt, whipping out my weapon of choice and pointing it in Michelle's face.

It was the you-got-served moment of the century.

We were just standing there in the rugged silence, Michelle with this comical look of surprise and nervousness mingling on her face as she nearly went cross-eyed looking down the barrel. I was half-smiling, I could feel it, watching her try to process how this situation could have gone wrong.

'You got served,' I couldn't help but say before kicking her in the stomach so that she fell on her butt. I had to psych myself up for this, I could feel my hand shaking as I raised it level with her heart, her red eyes glaring up at me with utmost hatred –

A skinny but powerful arm wrapped around my neck, crushing my Adam's apple. I choked a little and someone hissed angrily into my ear, '_You _are the reason I didn't have _sex _this morning!'

I let that hang in the air for a moment before rasping out, 'Okay.' Another half-second. 'Oh, gross, thanks for the mental images! I think I might go do an Oedipus now.'

Kim spun me into a stone and pain sprouted from my back; I lifted the gun and fired twice, squeezing one eye closed as to have better aim. The noise bloody well shocked me!

She wasn't there when I opened _both_ my eyes. Neither was Michelle, but there was a hole in one of the stones. Sorry, Edgar (or Edward. Whatever). I rubbed my throat, clearing it, and ran in the direction of the fountain, ducking behind a very Pride Rock shaped statue.

I had just _shot _at somebody. I didn't like this.

Angry snarls and giggles echoed around the park. I smirked, adrenaline becoming my very being, waiting for it. If they thought I was going to let them win _that _easily then they, as Jen would put it, had another think coming.

I ground my teeth together when I thought of all the things Michelle had said to me, calling me a loser over and over. I gripped the handle very tight, begging that she might be the bride I saw next.

A whisper and silence. The wind fluttered through the stones.

On the other side of the stone, Michelle said clearly, 'You're gone, bitch.'

'Groovy,' I retorted, jumping round the side and firing, but the biatch was gone.

Then the gun was knocked out of my hand and I felt someone try to bite my wrist.

I swore and whirled towards the bride, my opposite fist knocking her on the side of the head. I heard a snarl and a head crashed into my shoulder, an off-beat, blurry attempt at head butting. I let the force go through me, moving backwards. If you tried to resist, you fell over. I remembered learning that from a movie somewhere.

I couldn't see who this was – all I heard was a victorious laugh. 'No gun, sweetness,' said a chirping, melodious voice. 'No weapons left. You won't last two seconds.'

'For you information, it's been more than that,' I breathed, one hand grasping my shoulder and the other rummaging through my bag to find –

A laugh and a lunge; it was like a predator on _Animal Planet_. I gripped whatever it was in my right hand, thrust it back and felt my hand stop as a sickening squelch let forth.

An arc of blood sailed through the air and splashed onto the right side of my face and over my shirt. I felt sick as I let go of the stake, turning to see Elena, her eyes wide and blank before looking almost bemused as she glanced at me then sank to her knees, choking a little. Then she fell back and looked up at the night sky.

I leaned down, nearly retching as I pulled the stake from her chest with another squelch. Her tank top was wet with blood.

'I'm sorry,' the words murmured from my throat; I had no power to stop them. 'I'm sorry because I didn't know you. At least, I hope that wasn't the real you.'

There was a gasp and a faint scream and the feeling of being watched was lifted. Kim and Michelle were gone.

I realised quite suddenly I'd taken off my coat – it was behind mini-Pride Rock. I picked it up, pulling it over my blood-stained shirt and buttoning it. I was overheated but with cops and security guards, it could cause some trouble.

I lifted my gun from the ground after I chucked the stake in my bag, wiping it on Elena's shirt as best as I could. _Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much_, I thought to Mary and Simon before putting it back in my bag. I'd have to thank them later today.

I'd just killed another vampire. Looks like Holly and I were drawn to a tie.

I wiped my face as best I could on my sleeve, trying to wash some of the blood off from the fountain. I didn't know if I was missing the blood or getting it anymore. I needed a mirror.

I sighed as I walked out of the park and towards the electric doors of the shops. I needed a bathroom.

Would anyone find Elena's body or would it be lucky enough to remain unnoticed til sunrise? I kept my head low as I wandered over the white floors to the bathrooms, trying not to draw attention.

I glanced up momentarily and saw two security guards – you guessed it – looking at me. I shouldered open the door to the Women's bathroom and ran to the sink, washing my face hurriedly until the red tinge was gone.

That was when, upon looking at my horrified, pale reflection in the mirror, I realised two things; one, I needed to pee like Seabiscuit, and two, the blood stains on my white t-shirt were noticeable even with the coat done up; the collar peeked through, the red mingling with the white.

I groaned as I looked in the mirror, running quickly into a cubicle. When I came back out, I was still wondering how I was gonna work this when I washed my hands. Okay, I couldn't take my shirt off. Well, I could, but the guards, if intrigued, might ask me to take my coat off and then that wouldn't be very good. They'd probably find the bloody shirt in my bag.

I tapped my fingers against the basin, thinking hard. I needed to bring two shirts next time. IF there was a next time.

Something caught my eye. Against the startling whites, creams and ochres of the ladies' room, I noticed a black crumpled item on the edge of the sink line. Curious, I walked over, lifting it to see it fold out into a black t-shirt. It was for a guy.

This hadn't been there a minute ago. No one had walked into the girl's bathroom. Most definitely not a _guy _either.

'Oh, no,' I said out loud, narrowing my eyes as I glared at the shirt. He hadn't really, had he?

Yep, he had. I was now holding a T-shirt that belonged to Dracula. Slick. And how did I really, really, really know? Remember when I'd unknowingly hugged him? The shirt smelt like him.

I had to admit, the guy smelt pretty nice.

I shook my head, glancing in the mirror. What if when I put it on I became, like, possessed or something? Then again, I really needed another shirt.

My reflection looked doubtfully at the shirt then back at me before, with a look of grudging defeat, pulling her white, bloody Mad Max shirt off and pulling on a plain, black, men's shirt that belonged to a famous vampire.

I opened my bag and wrapped the stake in my Mad Max shirt; _those bloodstains better come off!_

Well, this was something new to me, wandering out to meet two suspicious-looking security guards whilst wearing a vampire's shirt. I mean, how often does it happen?

You got any answers?

_Yeah_, didn't think so.

I gave the guards a half-smile that tried not to look worried or confident; worried, guilty, too confident might seem weird. Wait, if I was confident, wouldn't it look good? Like I had nothing to be guilty about? But half the people who _do _that _are _guilty! Crap!

'Um, miss...?' the taller one with a lined face trailed off as he inspected me a little closer. I raised my eyebrows, feeling bemused. 'Um, sorry?' I asked.

'Nothing, I could've sworn that – can we check your bag?' he changed track suddenly.

Okay, either I could have a fit or I could make up it was a party costume.

I looked at them in surprise then gasped. 'Oh! Oh, did you think –? _Oh!_'

'What's "_oh"_?' the shorter asked, running a hand through his slick red hair. The both looked genuinely surprised as I opened my bag, revealing a bloody white shirt.

'Did you guys –? Ohhh,' I said and began to laugh a little.

'I fail to see what's so funny,' said the elder stiffly and I stopped laughing, keeping up the smile.

'It was for a party,' I shrugged off. 'I went to change shirts because – well, as you gentlemen proved – it looked a bit like a slasher movie, right?'

The younger one laughed; the elder looked suspicious still. 'Horror theme?' he asked, frowning through his grey eyebrows.

'Aye, sir,' I muttered, hearing my heart thumping in my ears.

'Fake blood?' he questioned and the younger man groaned. 'Shite, Pip, there're probably ten people smoking wacky-baccy outside – let's go question _them_, hm?'

'Oh, all right,' replied Pip, relenting finally. I felt my brain do a flip flop of relief. 'But you best be getting along, missy. Go home, it's too late for all that.'

'Yes, sirs!' I said gladly, hurriedly walking along the tiled floor to the entrance next to the carpark before, in my ecstasy, running away from the shops and trying not to dance next to the streetlights. I had gotten off way too easily. I wasn't complaining, though.

In fact, as a long line of relief-filled swear words issued through my head, I wasn't complaining _at all_.

I'd killed one of the Brides! I'd killed a main vampire (sort of)! I felt my heart sink and my head hurt when I thought about the '_I killed' _part of the sentence. That didn't make me feel good.

_If you hadn't killed her, she'd have killed you. _It almost sounded like Simon was there with me, reasoning with my conscience.

And you know what? It was right, too.

I breathed in the cold air, looking up at the stars, laughing a little. I'd done something! My breath came out a cloud of white mist, floating up a little. I laughed again, watching the air fog.

It was a fluke though; I wasn't going to get all cocky about killing a vampire. I easily could have died. But at least I had some experience on my belt now –

I blew out another strand of white, feeling my happiness start to deflate. It felt like I'd only taken out a pawn in a chess game. I shrugged to myself. Nonetheless, Elena was gone.

Looking up and down the street, I wondered if I should go home now. Would I be able to get to sleep? Hell, would I manage to get home? I felt quite revealed, standing alone in the road with a streetlamp shining down on me as if to say SHE'S RIGHT HERE with a neon arrow to go with it.

_He'll be angry, you know. _

Would he really? Okay, probably, but they seemed to be suffering from a serious case of having a hot guy around and him not giving them what they wanted (judging from Kim, this was sex. Ick, _Kim_). In the book, was Dracula furious when Van Helsing killed the brides? I couldn't remember. But if he _was _angry, that probably meant he'd try to get back at me. Yeah, but the girls had their weapons and they were well informed (probably should get back to them though). Mary and Simon seemed pretty capable. Who else would –?

I felt my eyes widen and my stomach drop. _Mitch_.

_Phucket_ Thailand!

My mouth dry, I turned and ran in the direction of his apartment.

XoooooX

He lived on the third floor of a classy building. Also in this stretch were a few grandparents, a couple deciding whether or not to have children and two boys who I'm sure weren't 'just roommates'.

After pounding up the staircase (elevator was taking too long), I frantically bashed my palm on Mitch's green door, breathing uneven. Was I too late? Was Mitch dead?

(_didIreallycare)_

The door opened and my heart didn't exactly soar at the sight of him. Yeah, there was the relief that he wasn't dead, but he also looked pretty pissed off. Assuming it was because it was nearly one thirty in the morning, I pushed past him, running into his messy apartment.

Mitch's apartment looks a little bit like a capital T when you walk in: the kitchen is off to your right, the cabinets, couch and TV are off to your left and there's a bit of long hallway that stretches down to a wall, where a picture that his cousin painted of a lighthouse. There are three doors in the hallway, Mitch's bedroom on one side, a guest bedroom and a bathroom on the other. Books, DVDs, photos, clothes and guitars are strung around the place. The living room side is smaller than the kitchen side, so the kitchen has a window squeezed in, looking down on a thin street with cars parked chock-a-block on each side.

Detailed enough?

Just thought I'd let you know.

I whirled back to face him, letting my coat fly out behind me.

'Mitch! Look, I know this is really crazy, but you're not safe here, I really think you should –'

Mitch held up a hand. His eyes were glaring at me again, his face looking a little haggard, his fair hair astray. 'What are you on about?'

I shrugged it off. 'There are some people who might –'

Mitch laughed and it was a hollow, ugly sound. 'What did you do this time?' he asked expectantly but he sounded tired at the same time, as though sick of hearing my troubles.

I frowned. This wasn't working out too well. 'Mitch –'

'You didn't listen to me,' Mitch spat and I fell silent. The air was very tense right now and I wondered if it had been very smart to come here. 'You think you're so _smart _because you went up on stage by yourself.'

I stared at him incredulously. 'Is _that _what this is about? Mitch, _grow _a pair –'

Bad timing. As soon as I'd said it, I knew that he wouldn't listen to me. I still was going to try though, I'd show him how stubborn I could bloody well be.

'What did you just say?' Mitch said softly and that seemed to escalate the tension. _Dammit, dammit, dammit, damn –_

'Look,' I said, gritting my teeth together, 'there is some serious danger. I think –'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' Mitch interrupted, holding his hands up to cease the flow. '_What? _Am I in trouble with the _police _now or something?'

'No! It's really complicated, all right?' I said desperately, thinking wildly for another reason to substitute 'vampires'. 'It's not police, it's – um –'

'Take off your coat,' Mitch said suddenly, leaning against the door. His face had gone curiously blank.

'Mitch, _what _the –?'

'Do it!' he ordered. I took off my bag and coat quickly, glaring at him all the while. What the hell did _this _have to do with anything? We needed to get out of here; I kept glancing at the kitchen window, expecting it to crash at any moment as something made its way in...

Before I could voice my troubled thoughts to Mitch, he snapped 'Whose shirt is that?'

Oh. Shit.

I looked down at the black T-shirt. It was hanging off my frame in the way men's shirts do. Looking back up at Mitch, I could feel the panic and shock mingling on my face. He didn't really think –?

Sure, he did. He'd always thought it before. What's the difference now?

'It's a men's shirt,' I tried to sound nonchalant. 'So? I can wear what I want.' _Can we focus on the real problem? _

'I get it,' Mitch said slowly. His eyes weren't focused and he was looking straight _through _me, as if talking to himself. 'I get it now. That guy you were serving.'

'Whatever you're thinking, Mitch, it's not true,' I said, my voice quick and low, 'and we need to get out of here. There is going to be hell to pay if we don't.'

'What is it? Vampires?' Mitch mocked, trying to smirk; he was too angry to pull it off and the look was quite a scary result.

'Yeah,' came out before I could stop it. I looked as defiant as I could, holding my head a little higher than usual.

'There's no such _thing_, you little slut!' Mitch bellowed, no longer leaning on the door; his eyes were wild. It was as though someone had taken the lid off a jar containing dangerous explosions and they were now dancing through his mind. He stomped up to me and I took a small step back, afraid. 'There's no such _thing _as vampires or any of that shit!'

'Mitch, _please_, just _listen to me_ –'

'Listen to what? About how you've been cheating, you dumb bitch? Or about these vampires and how they're so _scarwy_?'

'– I know this sounds paranoid but someone is after me and he will most definitely come after you and I really just need you to –'

'SHUT UP!' Mitch roared, slapping me across the face. It was as if he had hit a mirror; everything I'd tried to tell myself about Mitch smashed into a million shards with a musical _crack _and then there was the loud silence.

If it had been a punch, I would've hit him back without hesitation. But the _slap_ – ultimately regarded as something so feminine, something so _degrading_ – shocked me too well.

I didn't see any point in hiding that I was in no way fond of Mitch anymore and hadn't been for quite some time. He'd _hit _me. My face ached more from the humiliation than the pain and I straightened up. He was breathing hard; I remained impassive but a quick glance at the open window showed me the fog swirling outside.

All the anger, all the times he'd let me down, all the times he'd not trusted me, boiled dangerously under the surface; for a moment I contemplated taking out my gun and shooting the bastard; not to kill, but in the shoulder or something. That thought scared me; plus, I had a feeling that I'd make someone else miss out on their fun.

I raised my head a little higher, looking Mitch straight in the eye. 'I'll be in the bedroom,' I said and Mitch's eyebrows shot up, 'and I expect you'll be there too?'

Mitch smirked. Obviously he had not believed such a deal would arise. He moved forwards –

'Ah, ah – give me a minute, okay?' I cut in and he stopped, looking disgruntled, but nodded. I tried not to glare at him. 'You're going to be so sorry.'

Mitch grinned, understanding something that wasn't there. I could already see the mist creeping through the window.

I turned and stalked down the hallway, hearing the fridge door open and the click of a can opening; Coke or beer, I'm not sure. Knowing I was out of sight, I opened the bedroom door then shut it, remaining in the hallway, frozen. I had no idea what the hell was going to happen next.

'What the – how the hell did you get in here?'

Mitch's confusion broke my paralysis; I moved beneath the lighthouse picture, pressing my back against it. My legs were shaking badly.

'Hey, I asked you a questi –' Mitch's angry, bad-boy attitude was halted by a sudden choking, gulping noise, as if he couldn't breathe. I swallowed hard, sliding down the wall because my legs had turned to jelly.

'_How dare you hit her?_' snarled a voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Mitch's response was a gargling bubble of startled noise. '_How dare you ever talk to her that way?' _Somehow the voice almost seemed soft, but the fury raged through it like a tsunami.

I stared straight at the green door ahead of me, at the bag and coat I'd let drop to the floor, hugging my knees in an attempt to stop them from shaking. Something coloured crossed my line of vision and I realised Mitch had been thrown across the room. I heard him shout in pain as he hit, heard the TV crash, heard things fall over. I shut my eyes and buried my head in my knees.

All became noise. I heard someone moving across from the kitchen to wear Mitch lay, heard Mitch groaning. He started to shriek a little when he realised the intruder was back. 'No! No, _please_ –!'

'You think _please_ will stop me?' the voice continued and Mitch whimpered. 'I know she has forgiven you repeatedly, but _I_ neverdid.'

Mitch screamed and there were more snarls and his screams began to sound as though something wet was mingling in his throat and chokes issued forth from that room and weak little cries and a sudden _crack _then silence.

I forced myself to look up. Not only had my legs been shaking but the rest of my body too. I tried to control it, tried to make it stop, but no muscles particularly listened to me.

Footsteps were anon. I waited, unsure of what to do, of how to get out of this – _run, get up and run – he watched me forgive Mitch over and over – _the footsteps were getting closer –

He walked past the hallway, looking, perhaps for how many doors there were and which one I would be in, because when he saw me he looked surprised, as though my ol' shutting-the-door-without-going-in-the-room routine had fooled him too. I stared back at him, still crumpled against the wall, unable to think of anything to say. I couldn't stay here, I couldn't, it was _Dracula_ – but he'd just defended me big time. _Mitch was dead_.

Dracula stared down at me, finally ceasing his steps. His eyes – so different from Mitch's dark blues – (_deaddeadmitchisdead) _– swiftly flicked from angry to concerned to sensual, all in a matter of seconds. I wondered if he felt just as confused as I did; not confused in the way I was (which was me not knowing what the hell I wanted right now), but confused because he wasn't sure of my reactions any more than I was. He just looked at me and for a second I saw his uncertainty. He blinked and it was gone, those deep eyes back to their usual charm.

I felt my mouth open, like I wanted to say something, _anything_, but although a million sentences and accusations ran to the tip of my tongue, no words came out.

_You killed my boyfriend._

_What are you doing here?_

_Thank you. _

He waited patiently, arching an eyebrow when I couldn't come up with anything. I closed my mouth quickly, feeling so stupid and my brain felt so sluggish. Finally, after what seemed like eons, I lifted a shaky hand, tried to extend it, couldn't really, and instead ended up moving two fingers in what looked like a beckoning gesture.

He must've understood it much better than I did because before I knew it he was straddling my hips and kissing me.

I have to admit, he didn't exactly have to force me into it either. I mean, for a second I was shocked.

But only for a second.

I didn't realised my eyes were closed until I felt one of his hands running through my short, nutcase hair and he was pushing me closer, deepening the kiss. I could hear my heart beating fast, something in my chest region doing similar to when I get really excited for a second and it feels like my chest might burst but this one kept up. It was almost like my brain didn't compute with any of this. Especially the kissing part. Because if it did then surely I would've hit him by now –

_Too much thinking... dude, breathe through your nose! _

My mind not so dizzy now, I found my hands seemed to be having a mind of their own because I could feel them tangling through his hair, over his neck, his broad shoulders...

He broke away from me suddenly and my eyes fluttered open in confusion. His hand left my hair and I realised he was taking off my shirt – _his _shirt, I should say. I lifted my arms and slipped it over my head and then his lips were on mine for a moment.

Leaving my mouth momentarily hanging, he moved up to my cheek, placing small, gentle kisses where Mitch had slapped me. For some dumb reason, I felt something in my chest flip again. Something was trying to break through in my mind and I ignored it fiercely.

I felt almost awkward in just my black bra, like I would at any time but even more so because this guy was so smokin' _hot_ (!) but I couldn't keep centred on those thoughts for long. Not with him trailing down my neck like that.

My toes curled in my sneakers and I steadied my hand on the back of his head. He gladly stayed but when I felt a fang scrape ever-so-slightly on my neck, I had an urgent pang that there was a place I didn't want him to be. _I was having a hard time remembering why..._

I let go of his curls and he pulled back, looking into my eyes as though searching for something. Finding what he wanted, he smiled again, that cute crooked smile. Deciding this was an excellent time to rid him of his shirt, I did so and he seemed pleased with that too.

I gulped when I saw his chest and stomach again. Okay, yes, I was such a goof, I'll admit it.

He tilted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes again and he glanced very pointedly at something on my neck. Breathing hard, I moved my hands to the back of my neck, unclipping the Celtic chain and placing the crucifix necklace next to where I'd thrown my shirt (his shirt. Whatever).

Far quicker than I could have expected, he lunged forwards, gently moving my head to expose more of my neck. I leant my head on the wall, feeling my eyes trying to roll back up into my head; it was unbelievable, it was bliss.

_I'm gonna be the exception. _

I felt myself freeze up. Dracula, I had a feeling, noticed this but continued his ministrations.

_What?_

_I'm gonna be the exception, Mare. _

I felt my hand travel on the floor, around his (my. Whatever) shirt while I relaxed, letting my other hand roam over his back, feeling his shoulder blades. I brought the other hand along, keeping the fist tight. I was nervous, so damn nervous, so uncomfortable despite the sensory overload. My breathing hitched as he softly bit down on my shoulder.

And I pressed the crucifix up against his shoulder blade.

The effect was immediate; I felt the metal go white-hot underneath my fingers and Dracula's head snapped up, the cords standing out on his neck, his eyes shut and his sharp teeth clenched together in agony. Simply because I was holding it there, I suppose.

I couldn't deal any longer. I pushed him back so I could get up, picking up my coat and back simultaneously, catching a glance of blood and the twisted body that was Mitch, as I ran to the door, wrenching it open and disappearing through it, fuelled by a desperate need to run, run, run, despite the old couple and the roommates who had gathered, concerned by the noises. I half pulled on my coat as I thundered down the stairs, ignoring the confused calls from behind.

I didn't look back to see his face. I wouldn't have been able to stand it.

XoooooX

I didn't stop running until I was nearly five minutes' walk from home. I slouched where I stood, trying to breathe. I just ended up coughing and I put my hands on my knees to steady myself.

I realised suddenly why so many boys had given me catcalls on the way home; I hadn't buttoned up my coat. I wasn't wearing a shirt. The events of the night caught up with me and my breath sped up, the way it did when I felt upset.

Unable to stay here any longer, I tried to run again but ended up fast-walking.

I'd left my crucifix back at Mitch's apartment. _Don't think about Mitch's apartment. _

_I'm crying because he's dead, _I thought desperately.

Before I knew it, I was back at my house, looking at the door. I heard a gasp from inside the house and Jen opened the door, still in her pyjamas. She looked me up and down, and I knew she'd been terrified the whole time I was gone from the way her face looked all pinched.

'I thought he'd...' she trailed off when she saw my face. 'Trist, what happened?'

I wiped my sleeve hurriedly across my eyes. 'Mitch is dead.'

And then I cried. I cried bitterly but I cried quietly and Jen's arms were around me suddenly and we were on the couch.

**Poor Dracula (SADNESS FACE!) **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews :D they are muchly appreciated.**

**Rather a short, follow-up chapter to the longish one that was 14. :P whatever and amen, I'm gonna go listen to the Subways! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen **

I'm pretty sure Jen knew I wasn't crying over Mitch. I'm completely sure, actually. But I'm glad she didn't ask me what I really was crying about.

For one thing, I wasn't too sure myself.

But Jen just sat there on the couch, leaving the room dark, stroking my hair whilst I bawled as quietly as possible (not so easy but job well done, I do believe). Eventually, I managed to gain control and that was the point where Jen simply _had _to ask one thing:

'Trist, _why _aren't you wearing a shirt?'

I sniffed, gulping in a breath at the same time. I was overheated. Slowly taking off my coat to buy time, I tried to think of an answer before realising with a start that I had a great one; I got blood on the first shirt! I thought of telling Jen that, telling her that Dracula was in no way involved and that when I'd gotten to Mitch's apartment he'd already been dead on the floor and Elena had been sucking him dry. That she tore my crucifix off in the fight and that was why it was left at Mitch's apartment.

'Jen –'

'Do you want me to go wake up Holly and the others?' Her blue eyes could probably fall out of her head they were so wide, and she looked unsure of what to do, already half-standing in case I begged her to go upstairs.

'No,' I answered hastily before I felt as though something had cleared my mind, like a Kleenex had been wiped over it. I looked her in the eyes and said in a calmer tone, 'No.'

She nodded, looking a little less timid. Her feelings were sketched clearly across her face; she slowly ventured out onto the plains like a gazelle, holding back, ducking her head in case the lion suddenly roared at her. 'What happened?' she managed.

'You can't tell the others. Not tonight or tomorrow. Okay?'

She nodded again, though her brows knit together. She noticed another thing as she glanced at my shirtless bod.

'Where's the necklace?'

I told her about Elena. About Kim and Michelle at the shops. About the blood. About the bathrooms where I'd found that shirt. About the guards. When I got to the part where I was to talk about entering Mitch's apartment, my tongue seemed to tie; nothing really came out for a while.

'Hey, it's cool,' Jen said gently, rubbing my back. 'We all hated him.'

'I hate him,' I said, surprised that it had come out.

Jen gave a sad smile. 'What did he have to do for you to realise?'

'He hit me,' I murmured, my hand instinctively going to the side of my face and Jen's eyes went dark with rage. 'He slapped me. I don't give a right shit anymore but – when he hit me –'

'That dirty shit face!' Jen growled. Surprised, I arched an eyebrow at her. 'Saints don't swear!'

'They do now! That dick! That utter, utter _bastard _–!'

I covered her mouth with my hand, scared she'd wake up the house. She glared at me for a few minutes until her gaze softened and I took my hands away.

'That still doesn't explain why your shirt and crucifix are missing. But I'm guessing that Mitch's death was no accident.'

'That be you right.' I ran my hands through my hair, trying to phrase the next part in my head. 'It was actually – well. He said. Um.'

'What?' Jen's brow furrowed again as she stared at me.

'Well, after Mitch hit me, I kinda realised that – well, I hated him. I was over him and I had been for ages. You guys knew. I think I knew. But I just wouldn't accept it.'

'Why not?'

The silence was dark and empty.

'I dunno. I do not know.'

She tied her blonde hair back into a bun, innocent curiosity etched over her face. 'What happened with Mitch and Dracula?'

I refused to start crying again. _I refuse_. 'He came when Mitch hit me. After he slapped me, I told him I'd go to his bedroom.'

'You didn't really _mean _that, did you?' Jen interrupted, horrified that I might have still been under my curse after he'd _slapped _me.

'No freaking way! I was going to shoot the asshole –' I stopped at Jen's surprised look. 'I know, I can't just shoot _everybody_...'

Though she didn't laugh at my humour jab, she did crack a small smile.

'I don't think I could have. I mean, vampires, sure, but actual people? I don't think so.'

'Okay, but _really_, what –?'

'I know, I'm getting to it,' I said, a little irritably, holding my hands up. Jen watched like a schoolgirl. 'I went down the hallway and, y'know, slammed the door like I'd gone in the bedroom? Yeah. And I heard him show up. I think he was strangling Mitch because I couldn't really see – and he kept asking Mitch about how dare he hit me and that – that all that times I'd forgiven Mitch, he hadn't. I think he'd been wanting to do that for some time.'

Jen watched me, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I felt awkward that I'd have to continue.

'You can_not _tell the others, okay?' I hissed and she nodded so fiercely I thought her head might fall off. 'I think he didn't know I was there because after he – killed Mitch, he – um. He walked into the hallway and – and he –'

I was finding it a little difficult to go on. A noise came out of Jen's open mouth – her voice, apparently – and it went like this.

'You two made out and he got you out of your shirt.'

I could feel the heat rushing to my face. She'd never trust me again. I kissed _Dracula_, for crying out loud! 'Look, Jen, I'm sorr –'

'I think that's really cute what he did,' Jen whispered and I nearly gagged on my tongue.

'_What?_'

'That he defended you? Was that why you felt so differently towards him? Or did you really just give in to his sex god persona?'

'This isn't funny!'

'Are you two dating yet?' Jen snickered.

'I still hate him, so shut up!' I growled and Jen rolled her eyes tiredly.

'You can't just make out with him then hate him again!'

'Well, it's not going to happen agai – he's EVIL, why is no one getting that he wants to turn the world into an army of vampires?'

'You so want him.'

'Look, this is really hard for me!'

'Bet it was hard.'

'Oh, shut up!' I hissed and she grinned, feeling proud of herself. She seriously didn't see it how I did. 'Anyway, I –'

'How did you end up not having sex with him?' Jen asked, serious.

'Oh, my God!' I managed. 'Look, I took off my crucifix and... pressed it into his back?'

Jen's mouth dropped open. 'He defended you!'

'I – I know...' My head drooped. I felt guilty again. 'I know he did. But I can't help it that I don't like him –'

'Was he why you were –?'

'No,' I said firmly, though I had started shaking again. 'No.'

She nodded and put her hand on mine. 'I won't tell the others. But we have to do something about this later. When the sun is up. I think you should go to bed.'

'I _really _don't want to go to bed.'

'Do you wanna sleep in my room? You'll have Leo to protect you.' She sounded truly sincere and I knew that she wasn't going to joke around anymore.

'You're so cute,' I smiled and she brightened considerably. Then she noticed I was shaking like mad and the concern seeped back into her expression. 'Do you wanna go upstairs to your room or whatever?'

'I don't think I can get that far,' I mumbled, feeling embarrassed. I was tired as all heck and I didn't think my legs would carry me upstairs.

'I'll bring you your quilt and pillow, how 'bout that?'

'Oh, no, you don't have to do that,' I began. She didn't have to. I didn't want her to feel bad for me.

'Nope, I'm doing it,' she called and I realised she was already on the stairs and that my eyes were closing...

Someone was asking me a question but it was all very foggy and muffled, like someone was bellowing from the other side of a soundproof wall.

'... don't think he'll come here tonight, do you?'

My eyes opened to a half-lid. 'He'll come'ere night?'

'You know, Dracula,' Jen whispered, as I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my jeans. She handed me a sleep shirt that I struggled to put on the right way.

'I dunno,' I yawned, putting my arms through the sleeves and shoving my head around. 'Don't think so. Maybe. Hope not.'

'Yeah, you're dead if he comes over, just to let you know,' Jen quipped as I lay down finally.

'Thanks for the reassuring pep talk, Jen,' I grumbled. She laughed quietly. 'Good night, Trist.'

'Night, Jen. And hey – thanks. For listening. And waiting. And the quilt. And the awesome Nirvana shirt.'

She laughed again and I heard the stairs creak. She was gone to the land of Leo and Johnny. Lucky.

But I did the right thing, didn't I? I settled down into the pillow, leaning on my left side. He was the bad guy. Just because he'd done something that meant... something to me didn't mean it was right! He totally just wants to get me on his side, it doesn't matter what he does. Yeah. Yeah, I was right.

I shifted a little, getting comfortable. I needed sleep. Warm, wonderful sleep. Mmmm.

_I made out with him. He was a verrry good kisser..._

Shut up, mind.

_Verrry good... and he's hot in general, okay, he's gorgeous in general... and he did that for me..._

I frowned, keeping my eyes shut tight. Why couldn't I just magically wish these experiences away? I'm sure Dracula could so do that. _He probably didn't need to or whatever,_ I thought angrily.

'Certainly. After all, I _love_ having Christ's symbol emblazoned on me,' a rage-dominated voice hissed in my ear, so close, so warm and suddenly I could feel the weight of someone upon me –

I gasped, sitting up sideways and looking around madly. The room was empty. I could hear the clock ticking with my heartbeat.

'There's no one here,' I whispered to myself, pulling the quilt tightly around me. _He's not here. He can't be._

I shuddered under the quilt, cautiously lying down again, checking every dark corner I could see. Warily, I closed my eyes; I was practically unable to keep them open any longer, despite how hard I tried. It was like I had lead-lined eyelids. _I don't care. It's not happening. It can't be my fault. _

_I thought I was done lying to myself. Old habits die hard._

'Did you really think that _a crucifix_,' the voice sounded disgusted by the very word, 'would stop me?'

'You're not really here,' I murmured through clenched teeth.

The voice chuckled, and I felt breath tickle my ear, but it lacked mirth. 'Not really here...' it repeated appreciatively.

'Go away.' I sounded nothing short of begging as I felt my hand clench in the material.

'What's this? Guilty conscience? Surely you can't break the family tradition by having one of _those. _They never minded –'

'No!' I cried, feeling my torso fly up as though propelled by a spring. The living room was still empty but I ducked under my pillow, desperate not to hear anymore.

_I will stab you a million damn times if I have to but please leave me alone PLEASE I'm begging you –_

I took the pillow off my head and ran my arm across my eyes, so roughly that for a second it felt like I might've punched myself in the forehead. 'You're _not _here,' I said firmly, though I think it might have cracked ever-so-slightly but it definitely got the message across. 'And you're not going to bother me right now.'

Curling under the quilt and using it as a shield from cold and anything else that might rear its ugly head, I managed to close my eyes and drift off into a somewhat fitful sleep.

XoooooX

The moon came out to play as the clouds disappeared, and if anyone had looked out that window, not that _she_ would have, they would have seen a black silhouette cast against the bright, moonlit night, as it stared blankly into the living room.

It stood there for a long time.

Finally, when the sky started to streak peaches and blues into the purple and blacks that stretched over the city, it took something out of its pocket, obviously something that physically irked it despite it being wrapped in some material. It opened the material and let something small drop onto the doorstep before turning and walking down the garden path, the wind blowing the figure away like sand before he reached the sidewalk.


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. It's been ages since I last updated. I've been sidetracked with other stories for my friends and painting Kiefer Sutherland for a birthday (rawr). It's kinda short but I'm tryin to get back on track... so hope that's okay.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! It is most excellent and I'm so sorry for taking this long! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was eleven twenty when I woke up on the couch, to see the sunlight dancing across the ceiling and Sammy offering me some cranberry juice.

'Sup?' I croaked, pushing myself into a sitting position, surprised at the groans my muscles gave. She winked at me. 'Your hair.'

I ran a hand through the shaggy mass she was speaking of and chuckled a little when I realised it _was _nearly straight up on the left side.

Glancing over at the kitchen, I saw that now Jen and Holly were watching me expectantly, Jen looking a little helpless and Holly looking deviously curious. I sipped my cranberry juice before the events caught up with me.

'Jen,' I groaned, 'please tell me you didn't –'

'I didn't!' Jen squealed hastily. 'But they know something's up – one, because you're on the couch and two –' She guiltily walked over to the couch, outstretching her closed hand and looking expectant. I opened mine, holding it out and something cool and heavy dropped into it. It was my crucifix, hanging on its Celtic knot chain.

'_That _was on the doorstep this morning,' Jen finished, watching me closely, waiting for my reaction. 'Sammy nearly stepped on it.'

I slung the chain around my neck, clipping it back together. It might be a good idea to keep this on me, if last night was any judgement. 'Where's Sarah?' I asked, frowning.

'I dunno. I think she went out early to see her boyfriend or something,' Sammy shrugged, looking annoyed. 'She's probably craving male contact as she can't shut up about Dracula.'

'Yeah, she's been pissed about that lately,' Jen nodded slowly, as if finally realising it.

'Yeah, and she's going to be even more pissed,' I heard myself say. I felt myself start to blush. 'I mean, not that there's anything to be pissed about –'

'You made out with him, didn't you?' Holly asked in surprise.

'How the hell did you figure that –?' I began.

'He got her out of her shirt,' Jen burst out as though she'd been holding that in all morning.

'JEN!'

Sammy cheered and jumped on me, giving me a tackle-hug of some description. I, however, after a quick hug back (I simply cannot resist the hug-love), glared at Jen, sculling the rest of my juice.

'Well done, mate,' Holly said, shaking my hand. I rolled my eyes.

'NOTHING HAS CHANGED – far out, I shoved a crucifix in his back, there's NOTHING between us –'

'Except clothing,' Sammy said in a serious tone.

'Not funny,' I said scathingly but Holly and Jen cracked up.

'Seriously,' Holly managed after regaining her breath, 'just go out with him.'

'Why is no one getting the seriousness of the situation?' I asked, looking up to the ceiling for help. It didn't answer. _Darn you, ceiling!_

'Oh, come on,' Holly said endearingly. 'He's gorgeous.'

'Also evil,' I said brightly.

'You keep coming back to the evil thing!' Holly cried, throwing her arms up in the air. 'It's impossible to talk some sense into you!'

'It's not funny,' I said angrily, remembering the mask of agony he'd worn when I'd pressed the small, silver object into his shoulder blade. Silver must've made it hurt even more. I shuddered and realised the others weren't smiling anymore.

'Hey, it's okay,' Sammy said reassuringly, sinking down on the couch with me and rubbing my shoulder. 'You did what you thought was right.'

'Mitch is dead,' I said bluntly.

Everyone was silent for a good five minutes.

'Are you sorry?' asked Holly. Jen and I looked at each other and she nodded.

'No,' I murmured. 'The douche slapped me. Dracula killed him. Because he –' I couldn't go on. I didn't want to put him as the saviour. I wouldn't be able to deal.

The room immediately exploded with filthy insults about Mitch. Holly raged the loudest and for a moment she looked like a ferocious Viking warrior, ready to destroy a small village with attitude alone.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. The fact that they'd all defend me this quickly made me feel so much lighter. I smiled at the lot of them.

'Thanks, guys.'

'So, what's the plan?' Holly asked, spinning a kitchen chair around and sitting down.

'What?'

'The plan. For tonight?'

I sounded like a broken record. 'What?'

'_What are we gonna do?' _Jen said slowly, as though English were my second language.

'I killed a bride – Elena,' I shrugged and the others nodded. 'I guess we just keep going. But I'm going out tonight and I'm going to need help. You guys in?'

'You betcha sweet bippy,' Holly said, standing up and saluting.

'Yes,' I said, completely confused but choosing to ignore it rather than ask.

'Where are we going?' Sammy said, arching an eyebrow at Holly, who was still standing. Jen prodded her in the ribs and murmured, 'At ease, soldier.'

I smirked. 'Anywhere. He's bound to show up. It's gonna be a long night guys –' Throwing the quilt back over me, I was certain the others were groaning at my annoyingness. 'So I'm going back to bed,' I added, closing my eyes.

XoooooX

At around two I was on my bed, freshly showered, ruffling water out of my hair.

_What did he mean by my family? _

Well, let's think about it. Abraham Van Helsing: possibly the most well-known vampire killer in the world, or at least throughout popular fiction I would hope, my father, killed Dracula once already and probably attempted to kill him a few more times after that. Probably didn't mind. Mary Van Helsing, my sister, killed Dracula, or at least got him back in the coffin for a bunch of years. Felt she was doing the right thing. She _was _doing the right thing, they had done the Right Thing. How was it that I felt guilty?

Because he killed my shitty boyfriend for me? (Let's face it, he did me a favour.)

I frowned, rubbing my temples. Okay, easy way to solve this: stop feeling guilty. Think about all the people he's killed. Think about how he killed your dad.

I blinked, a sudden realisation tearing through me.

_I LET HIM KISS ME AND HE KILLED MY DAD! _

Wow, real family loyalty there. Go me!

I looked at my crucifix. He'd been here last night. He'd really been here. I wondered how long he might have stood there for. Probably like a second before tending to more precious needs or whatever.

When Holly and Jen walked in, I was cross-legged and hugging my pillow in frustration.

'Sup? Where's Sammy?'

'You're not wearing _that _tonight, are you?' Holly asked, stricken, ignoring my question.

I looked down at my t-shirt and jeans. 'Um. What's wrong with them –?'

'Nope, we're making you look hot!' Jen decided, shaking her hands excitedly.

Eye roll: check. 'Guys, this is not a damn date!'

'But looking sexy is part of the vampire-killer thing,' Holly insisted.

'Then I'm screwed,' I retorted bitterly, hugging my pillow tighter. 'Where's Sammy?'

'Calling Sarah.'

'Oh. Is Sarah okay?'

'Dunno. Haven't gotten onto her yet.'

Jen caught my horrified expression. 'Relax, she's fine. What would any of them want with her? She's just with her boyfriend.'

'Close your eyes,' Holly sang, pulling out the eyeliner. Jen plucked it from her fingers, laughing triumphantly. I threw my pillow at them. 'I NEED SPACE!' I yelled, hoping they would leave my room if I shouted loud enough.

Jen rolled her eyes.

XoooooX

'Okay, why did you do this to me again?' I asked, disgruntled. Thanks to the make-up, I was now experiencing feeling that brought back memories of being fourteen and going on dates. Having those mixed with my current pissed off, angst-y, screwed-up teenage girl hormones was not a happy combo.

'Felt like it,' Holly shrugged lightly, driving the car. The stars had come out to play and we were basically driving around aimlessly.

'I feel like a hormonal teenage drama queen,' I complained.

'You are,' Jen told me, turning back to look at me from the passenger seat, and I crossed my arms, glaring at her. 'Whoa, tone down the attitude. Dracula will so be put off by that.'

'You guys suck,' I murmured, seeing a few junkies on the street corner as we zoomed past.

'Oh, please,' Holly laughed airily. 'I think he won't be able to keep his hands by his sides.'

'Good to know that's on Holly's mind,' I said cheerily and Sammy burst out laughing, clapping me on the back. 'So, where do we think we're gonna find him? Any ideas, Trist?'

'Mitch's apartment?' I suggested.

'It might be swarming with pigs,' Jen quipped, shaking her head. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail and smoothed down her tight skirt. 'Maybe the park?'

'It's a bit off course,' Holly argued. 'I mean, he's probably going to be somewhere swarming with people.'

'What?' Jen, Sammy and I asked in unison.

'Well, I don't know. He seems like a partying boy. He showed up at Michelle's with no problem.'

'I thought that was because Trist was there,' Sammy frowned.

'He usually just shows up where I am,' I added to the fray. 'I don't really have to go looking for him...'

'So, we could've just stayed home?' Jen asked, crossing her arms.

'The bonus is, we might see Sarah,' Holly continued.

'Where the hell is she?' Sammy asked, disgruntled.

'Probably in a nightclub,' I shrugged, toying with my untidy curls.

'Would Dracula be in a nightclub?' Sammy suggested, tugging her wrist warmers.

Silence as the thought sunk in.

'Would not surprise me,' Holly murmured, setting her jaw.

'Oh, come on, do we really have to do this?' I asked loudly, glancing at the three of them. I felt so confused but I voiced this to none of them. Would I be angry at him, like I usually was, or would I feel that dumb sense of guilt again? Far out!

'Yes, I need you to ask him if he can bring me a sexy Kiefer Sutherland vampire,' Sammy said. 'Bleached mullet and all.'

'Don't drool, Sammy,' Jen warned her and I smiled at the redhead in the backseat.

'Can we share him?' asked Holly, slowing the car as we hit a red light –

'There,' I said suddenly, leaning into the front seat. 'Indicate to the left, Holl.'

'That's down to Nightclub Central,' Jen voiced, even though we all knew. 'You sure, Trist?'

'I can feel it,' I said, a little stunned by the weird sensation. I just knew, will all of my certainty, that he was down that street.

We continued to drive on my directions until we parked in front of a tall, old, shabby brick building that had been done up into a retro-looking club, unlike the flashy neon places you would expect.

'In there?' Holly asked, as we could see the people cueing up. The bass line was practically reverberating in my mind as I nodded, opening my car door. We all felt like total professionals, I could tell, as we stalked up to the line and finally through the door. I pulled my coat a little tighter around me, a chill creeping up my spine.

The inside was packed. The walls were painted some weirdo red colour that couldn't be properly distinguished with the low crappy lighting and the amount of people moshing around. There was some kind of punk band struttin' their stuff whilst trying to be Iggy and the Stooges and there were about a million hot guys of the cute, punk-rock description. If only I could care. My stomach sank with that small thought and I pushed my way through.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

'Do you know where you're going?' Holly asked quietly as we fished through the sea of people.

'Over there,' I gestured with my head, indicating a slightly higher lit area, near some open windows with not so many people. To the left of that was a bunch of doors with golden room numbers. I was starting to suspect this was an old apartment building, where some of the walls had been torn down and had been repainted.

'Alone?' Holly pried.

'Yup,' I said. She smiled at me. 'You do look pretty cool.'

'I feel nuts.'

'Are you pissed off?'

'Sh-yeah.'

'Be pissed off. I think you two are well-right with each other but if you don't think that, go with your gut.'

'Thanks, Holl,' I said, feeling a small smile on my face.

'Bring me back a Kiefer,' she told me sternly and she set off to find the other two.

There were half-naked girls and boys everywhere, making out, dancing, screaming, smoking, playing it cool. It was most definitely an epic experience.

I passed in front of the green, peeling doors and stopped at number 14. I put my hand up to the door handle – and saw there wasn't one there. I noticed the door knob was on the _left _hand side but I'd have to pull it open. Weird door. Maybe I just wasn't experienced with the many different doors?

I twisted and pulled; inside the room there was a small oaky table, two chairs, a bunch of old beer cans and bottles, a few lamps, an untidy bed, a clock and a few bedside tables. Dracula was leaning against the dim red wall opposite to me, arms crossed, eyes smoulderingly red, dressed in the usual black attire.

'Do you have to pay extra for the rooms?' I asked sarcastically.

He continued to glare at me. It wasn't one of those cute glares that Jen gave me when I got flour on her maxi mini-dress. It was one of those glares that literally meant he was a step away from killing me.

Hopefully more than a step away.

I felt happy there was a table between us.

'Shall I, um...?' I pointed to a chair, feeling somewhat awkward under the intensity of his gaze. I moved towards the table but he put up a hand.

'I want to make a truce.'

'_What?_' My voice hit a squeak I was so surprised. His eyes rolled. 'For this meeting,' he explained in a low voice. 'I want a truce. No guns, no stakes, no fist fights, et cetera. Just asking questions.'

I think his eyes were hypnotising me. Jeez, that guy could _glare. _'No touching,' I added, as a statement to last night. He smirked and nodded. Grudgingly, I took my gun out of my coat and set in on the table. I added a two crucifixes and a stake. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and made to sit down.

'Uh-uh!' I said, holding a finger up. 'I don't think this is fair. What about your teeth?'

He narrowed his now-blue eyes at me.

'What?' I asked defensively. 'Last time I checked, my stake wasn't attached to my face.'

Dracula gave this a moment's thought before closing his mouth, watching me expectantly. He gave me a wide grin where I saw perfectly normal teeth and gestured for me to sit down. I didn't know which one I preferred; smirking or glaring.

'Teeth, I believe, would rule under no touching,' he said, making no move to sit down and leaning against the wall, spreading his legs ever so slightly. Unbelievable. That guy certainly knew how to draw attention to his crotch.

Keeping my eyes firmly on his, I saw he was starting to notice my appearance i.e. heavy eyeliner, mascara, wildly tousled hair, the three sleepers hanging in my right ear (okay, so I'd gotten it pierced last year but hardly ever wore all four earrings).

'So, what, we just question each other?' I frowned, crossing my arms. 'That's the point of this?'

'Would you prefer something different?' Dracula asked, cocking an eyebrow. 'I'm sure you have some things you'd like to figure out.'

'Mary told me everything,' I replied, revelling in the way his eyes flashed at her name. 'Or is this just an excuse? Do you want to ask me some things too?'

His eyes travelled down my neck, stopping at the crucifix. 'Perhaps.'

I re-buttoned my coat, covering my neck. 'So that's it. We ask questions, get answers, we don't fight.'

'At least not physically,' he said sarcastically. I could hear the angry undertones in his accented voice.

'All right. Truce,' I murmured, matching his glare. 'First question: why did you kill my boyfriend?'

'It seemed a wonderful idea at the time,' he replied smartly. 'Any more questions?'

'That's hardly fair,' I said, stretching my arms. _OW! Oh man! Did I just pull a muscle in my shoulder?_

My hand shot to the joint where my neck and shoulder met, rubbing it profusely. 'At least answer it properly,' I continued innocently, trying to act like nothing had happened. 'Or how do you expect me to answer yours?'

Dracula's smirk drooped ever so slightly. 'I believe I made it clear last night as to why I killed your boyfriend,' he said, a steely tone in his voice. I saw his eyes give a quick glance to where I was rubbing my neck, perhaps lingering there a second longer than they should.

I suddenly remembered he wasn't allowed to touch me.

Oh, this should be fun.

I toyed with the rings in my ear, smirking up at him. 'I think you're avoiding the question,' I sang lightly.

'Fine,' he said darkly, turning those bright eyes on me, 'no one is allowed to touch you but me. Let alone hit you.'

I felt a little bit stumped. I half wanted to say, Okay, pal, not so sure I agree with that... But at the same time, I felt a little bit guilty about last night. Of course I knew why he killed Mitch, it was because he – STOP IT.

'Okay,' I said slowly. 'I guess that's fair enough. Your turn.' I squeezed the juncture on my neck again, angling my shoulder and head so it was more exposed. His eyes travelled back there, losing some of the anger.

'Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?' Dracula asked, looking back to my face (warning: deepness of eyes, you will lose yourself).

'You are,' I deadpanned, feeling the anger surge back. 'You killed my dad. You tried to kill Mary –'

'Only after she tried to kill me,' Dracula corrected. I looked into his eyes, widening mine. 'Are you going to kill me?' I asked innocently, biting my lip.

He only gave me a half-smirk; he was concentrating hard on something else and I felt deviously awesome. 'Your attempt to kill me was short-lived.'

'Oh, yeah, thanks for returning this,' I said, unbuttoning my coat and slipping it off onto the chair to show the crucifix. I was wearing a black, thinly-strapped singlet (thank you, Holly and Jen). I kept one hand on my mobile in my jeans pocket. 'I guess you were really there last night.'

'I'm honoured you remembered,' Dracula sneered, but keeping his eyes firmly on mine. I allowed myself a small mental smile but outside revved up a glare. _Tables have been somewhat turned, yes! _I felt like an absolute idiot. But it seemed to be working. Whatevs.

'All right, just saying,' I rolled my eyes. 'Fine. Why me? Why is it so important that your blood runs through my veins?'

'I didn't willingly give it to you.'

'So, what now? You take it back –?'

'That's a little more than your turn, now, isn't it?' he said. I think he meant it playfully but he seemed to be a little distracted. I shrugged, glancing at him and almost subconsciously licking my lips. Dracula shut his legs and sat down at the table very quickly. _Score. _I could hardly believe I was doing this! Maybe it was the eyeliner...

'All right, go ahead,' I said placidly.

'If you're going to kill me, when and how do you intend to do so?' Dracula asked, but he'd lost some of his playfully charming demeanour (not that he needed it). He seemed a little fidgety. I wondered how long it would take before he forgot the truce. I sincerely hoped I didn't get that far because I did _not _wanna deal with that.

But this was proving to be very, very fun.

'Trist,' Dracula growled, looking very irritable that I was 'ignoring' him. I blinked. 'Come on, no fair.'

'I asked, you answer.'

'Uh-uh. New question.'

He rolled his eyes but something sparked in his eyes. Something also went off in my head. When _was _I going to kill him? And, shit, Mary said none of this stuff really worked with him! Man, oh, man...

'What are you trying to gain out of this?' he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I could've _sworn_ I saw his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

'One less vampire and a good night's sleep,' I laughed, acting relaxed but keeping my eyes intensely trained on him. 'Family tradition, I suppose. My turn?'

He nodded.

'Great.' I leaned forwards, elbows on the table and yep, I totally knew I was giving a great view of my breasts whilst I squeezed them together and he actually _closed his eyes_ for a moment, making a noise in his throat, like he was clearing. Far out, if only I had this effect on normal hot guys. Who knew Michelle's tactics could work? 'Why did you return this to me? No, in fact, why did you do any of that stuff last night?' I felt frustration fly back into the stir of emotions.

'I can only answer your question with another question,' Dracula said smoothly and I felt my eyebrows rise. 'Why did you respond so easily?'

That was it. Uncharted waters. I was leaving.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I learned a lot from this experience,' I said, when really, I felt just as confused. He probably did too but I think he had something else to worry about. 'Anyway, I've got to go but we should really do this again sometime soon. I'll bring biscuits,' I added chirpily, standing and pushing my seat in. I slung my coat over my arm, grabbed the items on the table and chucked them into the coat. I smirked at him. 'See ya round,' I added, walking to the weird-ass door, adding a little swing to my hips, not too much. I twisted the knob.

Nothing happened. The door was locked.

Gritting my teeth, I turned around. 'Look, if this is one of your stupid mind-games then –'

I gasped – I couldn't help it. He was right in front of me. I hadn't even heard him get up. He was also giving me a very suggestive smirk that, I won't deny it, looked totally hot. Oh shit.

'Open the door,' I said firmly, glaring up at him.

'I don't think I will,' Dracula said, looking at the door and frowning as though it had personally insulted him. He looked back down at me. 'What's the rush?'

'This isn't funny,' I said shortly, crossing my arms (not easy when you've got a coat draped over one). 'Open it.'

'No,' Dracula grinned, pressing a hand against the door and leaning over me. I could see his teeth were a little elongated. Okay, now I was starting to panic.

'What about the truce?' I snapped.

'You broke the truce by completely abusing the situation,' Dracula smirked. I felt colour rise to my cheeks. 'Excuse me?'

'That little show,' Dracula said slowly, enjoying my embarrassment and nodding at the table, 'back there.' His breathing had changed. I forced myself to keep staring into his eyes and no lower.

I looked back at the table, blinked a few times then shook my head. 'Nope. Nothing comes to mind.' I looked up at him, feeling nerves creep into my stomach. 'I'd like to leave now.'

'One moment. I have another question. Seeing as to how you didn't answer my last one, it's only fair, I believe.'

I swallowed. 'Okay. But then I can leave, right?' He didn't answer me. The hand next to me moved and I felt one of my sleepers move but technically he wasn't touching _me_. I shuddered as he leant down next to my ear.

'Would you like to know how much I enjoyed it?' he breathed softly and I squeaked, which he seemed to take all in his stride.

Oh, God, someone open this door.

Then his hand was roaming freely through my hair and his mouth was on my ear, playing with the earrings. _Ohshitohshitohshit..._

'Can we just – talk about this?' I struggled not to give in, even though I was practically writhing just from the sensation. He moaned something that sounded like muffled agreement against my ear lobe and continued moving down my neck. Oh, man, he was really warm, way too warm for a vampire. This was DRACULA! Do something, you idiot!

I froze suddenly. _What the hell was that against my stomach?_ Oh crap. What the hell had I done?

I found that my own hands were busy: one was currently wrapped in his curls and the other was exploring his chest and HEY – I took my hand away as if burned, trying to pull away from his insistent, intoxicating kisses to my neck. He _smelled _so good. Dracula reluctantly pulled back, halting his ministrations momentarily and I tried to pull out of his arms.

'You didn't get my answer,' I breathed, trying to get over this.

'I didn't feel that I needed it,' he concluded, studying me, pushing my hair from my eyes so he could see them more clearly.

I turned my head away, trying to stop the guilt from pouring in, all the confusion from last night, why the hell was I doing this?

The others didn't seem too worried about this, though. Well, Mary and Simon were, but my best friends? They weren't that fussed...

Dracula was playing with my sleepers again, running his fingers around them. 'When you got these,' he murmured, placing a hand on the left side of my face, tilting my head so I would look at him. 'You were excited. I couldn't understand them.' He chuckled, a deep, throaty rumble that made my hair stand on end. He continued burying his hand in my hair and whispered, 'You're excited now. I can hear your heartbeat.' His eyes closed as he revelled in whatever I was somehow doing to him while I just stood there, dully wondering how he remembered my ear piercings.

'You're not that charming,' I murmured defiantly, trying to look mad. His eyes snapped open and I saw the blood-red leaking into the iris. He smiled crookedly. The next thing I knew, his hands were absolutely _everywhere_, and he was pressing against me, his mouth on my neck, my shoulder, exploring my collar bone. I kept one hand pressed firmly to the back of his neck, trying not to give in.

Then I heard 'Sweet Talk'. I squirmed, pulling my mobile out of my pocket while Dracula's free hand massaged the back of my neck, his mouth trailing long kisses up my neck again.

I cleared my throat, opening my phone. 'Hello?' My voice was a little croaky.

'Trist?' Holly's voice. She sounded alarmed. 'Trist, where are you?'

'Um...' I bit my lip as I felt teeth briefly scrape my skin. A pleased sound came from his throat and the hand at my neck travelled down my bare arm, thumb rubbing over my freckles. He obviously wanted no interruptions.

'Trist!' Holly again. 'Trist, where are you? What room are you in?'

What room am I in? This is a room? I am in a room? His hand was at my elbow, moving slowly up my forearm as he showered my jaw in kisses.

'Room fourteen,' I sighed, feeling really happy for the first time in _ages_, and his hand closed around mine, ending the call with a _snap_! I moved it behind his neck, letting it hang loosely and releasing my other hand when he pulled up in front of my lips.

The door opened behind me and I fell backwards. Someone grabbed me and suddenly all my things were in my arms and then I was pulled into the crowd by a blonde madwoman.

When I was shoved back into the car, I was almost completely myself again, albeit embarrassed and adrenaline high.

'WHAT just happened in there?' I squeaked, feeling my face turn red, putting my hands over my eyes. I could feel Sammy and Jen on either side of me and the car started.

Holly let out a little breathless laugh from the front. 'I don't know _what _you did to him bro, but he looked well-pissed when we pulled you out.'

'And well-turned on,' Jen added, sounding awed and patting my shoulder.

'Wait, who's driving?' I asked, my head snapping up.

'Oh, yeah, we found Sarah,' Sammy added.

'SARAH!' I yelled as Sarah grinned at me from the driver's seat. 'Sup, babe?'

'Oh, you're so devious as a getaway driver,' I laughed, relief coursing through my body. Thank you _God_, Sarah is still here. 'Where were you, man?'

'At Steve's,' she shrugged, veering a corner. 'Now, can I get some explaining on what's going on?'

'Trist just made out with Dracula, again,' Jen sighed.

'You've got to stop playing with him,' Holly scolded jokingly. I rubbed my temples, hoping my brain wouldn't implode.

'So, what did we learn?' asked Jen.

'Practically _nothing_,' I groaned, running my hands through my hair, which was now even more wildly tousled. Sammy noticed this and smirked, not sure whether to remark or not.

'Seriously?' Holly's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair. 'How long were you in there for?'

'I dunno. He's really protective, possessive, la-la already know this, he seriously hates Mary and he wants to make me a part of the Undead more than ever.'

'Wonderful,' said Sammy, 'and this is useful, how?'

'It isn't,' I said irritably.

'Crap!' said Sammy.

'You said it.'


	18. Chapter 18

**URGH! Sorry for taking ages on the update, guys! I've been working on a few other fan-fics... excuses, excuses, et cetera, anyways, I am really sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Oh Dracula, you and your games, :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Thank you very much for the reviews! **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Of course, they were trying to force me to tell _exactly_ what had been going on between Dracula and me. I was sure that Sarah was just driving aimlessly to give them time to interrogate me because we'd been driving for at least an hour and were _nowhere near _our house (_in the middle of our street! _What, no Madness reference? Oops).

'I bet he's a great snog,' Jen said blissfully.

'And great in bed too,' Holly added cheekily. Sammy suddenly burst into peals of laughter.

'Wow,' I said brightly, over Sammy's current screamingly-hilarious fits. 'Just when I thought this couldn't getting any more awkward. Gee, you proved _me _wrong.'

'Oh, come on, you gotta try it with somebody!' Jen said. Sammy, eyes watering, ducked her head in a vain attempt to hide her laughter.

'Like you can talk!' I snapped. 'I mean, how far have you and Shane got –'

Holly coughed and Sammy controlled her giggles, looking at Jen in a sly kind of way.

'_What?_' I cried. '_When _was this? And why didn't you tell me?'

'Last month,' Jen muttered, turning scarlet. 'Sorry, Trist.'

'You bitch!' I growled, crossing my arms playfully. 'I can't believe you didn't tell me, a whole damn _month –_'

'Sarah, why are we stopping?' asked Holly and the happy atmosphere fell to earth with a crash and a ka-bam. The car had squeaked to a halt in a dark lane (of course) out the front of a large, metal warehouse, with a few brick apartment buildings surrounding it.

'Huh?' I said intelligently.

'I dunno,' Sarah shrugged, starting to smile as she got out of the car. She left her door wide open. 'Come on, we checking it out? Vampires, right?' she added sarcastically.

I met Sammy's eyes and we managed a mental agreement; Sarah had lost it, completely. I reached for the crucifix in my coat, just in case someone _did _pay us a little visit. 'Sarah, what are you doing...?' I called out her door.

'I need a break – I'm carsick.' Sarah grinned a tad, revealing very white teeth. 'Sorry.'

Leaning over Sammy, I clicked open the door and nudged her a little. We shifted from the car, Jen and Holly following despite my glaring. Everyone looked wary or anxious – except Sarah, who was twirling a little.

'Sarah, get back in the car,' I said slowly, frowning at her. 'We've got to get out of here. I don't think right here and now is exactly where we should run into vampires. They are _well pissed _with me.'

'Define _well pissed_,' Sarah laughed, a red gleam in her eyes. I felt my stomach drop. It wasn't a _gleam _– her irises were turning red, dribbling red across the usual brown, until they were filled with blood-red anger. Then _wham _– I'm up against the car with Kim's pale, cold hand wrapped tightly around my throat.

The screams and gasps from the others told me all I needed to know – that they were all in the same position I was. If I strained my eyes to their very corner, I could see Michelle holding Holly and Sammy in each hand, lifting them into the air by their necks. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

'Looks like we got ourselves a nice little snack here, girls,' Kim said loudly, watching me struggle with an expression that looked horribly like glee. I wondered why she wasn't bursting into flames with the amount of rage I was currently channelling at her. That bitch had made Sarah like her.

No, worse. _Dracula _had made Sarah like that bitch. The guy I had just made out with had converted one of my best friends into a monster I could never change. I would _never _have the real Sarah back. Ever. And that son of a _bitch _–

I didn't know what happened – I think the amount of damn anger that was brewing throughout my body made me forget exactly what the stakes were (ha, pun? No? Forget it). The next thing I knew I had something solid in my hand and as long as I could clock Kim in the face with it, my life would be content.

I smashed the crucifix into Kim's face and her mouth dropped into a perfect O, a silent shriek of pain at the silver and the God-liness (if that even mattered to her). She let go of me and the crucifix fumbled through my fingers – at that moment, Sarah and Michelle instinctively lunged for me – but just as I reached for my gun and whipped it out of my coat pocket.

The effect was instant – immediately, the three vampires were gone, leaving my friend dazed and slumped on the ground, gazing at each other. I was standing there, arm raised, fury-ridden and shaking, glaring at the empty space ahead of me. They'd taken Sarah. _They'd taken Sarah! _

From inside the warehouse, I heard a sudden giggle.

Without even thinking about it, I tugged off my coat and left it on the cold tar, striding into the warehouse with my gun in hand, barely hearing my friends or their pleas.

The doors opened – the place was full of boxes, cardboard or wooden, tall and short, wide and thin. The lighting was low and from the looks of it, the warehouse split into two directions like a circle – don't get me wrong, it was a very rectangular building. The middle was filled with a long, thick wall that didn't touch either side of the warehouse, only the roof.

I heard another giggle from the rafters and couldn't hold back a scream of fury as I fired blindly above me.

Okay, I was be_yond _pissed.

'YOU BITCH!' I roared into the silence, choking past the lump in my throat. I wandered through the boxes, desperately searching for one of them, Michelle or Kim but not Sarah, please not Sarah, I can't do it –

You know that wall I was talking about? The one that didn't touch the warehouse sides? Yeah, that one. In the middle of _that _wall, there was a large chunk that had been cleanly cut from it, wide enough to fit a damn elephant. This chunk connected both sides of the O that was the warehouse. There were many boxes in there and a few coils of rope or chains lying around. I'm only telling you this because within freaking seconds, I'm going to end up stuck there.

Slowly, I crept along the weird shadowy shapes, crouching behind a crate. I checked the outlook of the right side of the warehouse – no vampires. They were hiding. I could hear my heart going a million miles an hour. _I'm going to kill them first, then him_, I thought. _Ready. Steady. Go –_

I went to stand when suddenly my hand whipped back – my gun dropped to the concrete with a clatter and I fell awkwardly onto my butt; I was hooked around something. I spared a glance to investigate and came face to face with Dracula, who held a finger up to his lips in the universal 'Shush' gesture.

I nearly punched him in the face but my hand wouldn't move high enough. I glared at it and saw rope had been slipped tightly around it. The rope was also connected to a plank on the wall. I turned back to shout at him – _I can't believe I made out with you when you killed Sarah you stupid son of a –_ when I realised he wasn't there. Whipping my head around frantically, I found him – he was out in the open, his arms raised.

Three girls floated down from the ceiling, their clothes flowing like liquid about them. I felt my lip tremble as I saw Sarah descend. My eyes landed on my gun, glimmering on the dreary floor. I reached over hastily, placing it close by my hand in case I needed it.

The girls landed and Dracula let his arms drop. I turned my face away, listening to the rotten gargle of snarls and hisses. Then there was a laugh – a high, girlish giggle that came from Kim. I tried untying myself but the knot had suddenly become incredibly large and complicated. Then there was a noise not unlike wind rushing through leaves and the speaking stopped.

Intrigued, I craned my neck to see what was going on over there. I nearly smacked into somebody and suddenly there were legs on either side of my hips and I was being kissed hungrily.

I shook my head forcefully and Dracula pulled back, furrowing his brow at my glare. 'What is your...?'

'You!' I snapped. 'You complete _bastard_!'

'Excuse me?' he asked icily. 'I was under the impression I saved your life.'

'Didn't stop you from killing Sarah, did it?' I said furiously. 'You – _you _–'

Dracula looked at me with a mixture of amusement and confusion – he ran a hand tenderly through my hair, trying to brush away the problems. 'What are you talking abou –?'

I pulled my head savagely away. 'Leave me alone!'

'You'd just stay here till someone found you,' he said flatly.

'I'd prefer that!'

'It could take a while.'

'Go to _hell_,' I said drily.

Dracula began to laugh. It rang throughout the warehouse and it made me shiver; it was a hollow, mirthless laugh. 'I did not kill Sarah,' he revealed finally.

_What?_

'Come again?' I said, arching an eyebrow to show I didn't believe him.

'Why would I kill Sarah?'

'To... to get back at me! For killing Elena!' Yes, that made sense.

'I am eternally grateful that you finally killed one of them.'

I blinked, dropping the anger outlook in my confusion. 'What?'

'Do you think I enjoy having three self-obsessed women around me?' Dracula smirked. He hadn't stopped straddling me and I felt a stab of anger.

'So...' I struggled to keep the rage from my voice, 'who killed Sarah?'

'Who do think would kill Sarah? I can think of – _at least _– two vampires.'

'Michelle and Kim,' I murmured and suddenly the puzzle really _did _fall into place. Of course they'd be damn mad. I felt the colour blossom in my cheeks. I had a strange urge to avoid his eyes.

'Very good,' Dracula praised playfully, shifting his hips as though getting comfortable. _Arse. _I cleared my throat, remembering something else he would love to pay me back for.

'Um. Well, since we've cleared all that up... I think I best be going, don't you agree?' I asked hopefully, trying to press myself into the wall.

'No,' Dracula said simply, the depth of his gaze boring into me, 'I believe I would have to disagree.'

I let my fingers curl tightly around the gun.

'Hey, I got places to be,' I said awkwardly, squirming a bit. How many bullets did I have left? I'd fired quite a few at Michelle and Kim...

'We could make another deal,' Dracula said, his eyes flashing with sudden excitement. I felt my stomach drop as I swallowed. Really great plan, Trist. I was now tied to a wall with a very attractive, very aroused vampire perched on top of me. I had been in better situations.

Or had I?

'A deal?' I managed to un-stick my throat. 'Um, I don't know...'

'I think you will enjoy it,' he said, the beginnings of a smirk crossing his face. His crooked smile exposed one pointed fang. It was a very scary pointed fang.

_I have at least two bullets left in that gun_, I calculated wildly. _Shoot him!_

Aw, what about the rope...?

_Okay, shoot him then the rope! Wait, the rope? You're thinking of shooting the rope –?_

It's a strong rope.

_Oh, okay... well, I guess you could always kiss him... or, hell you could shoot the rope. Meh, I dunno. _

What the hell is going on inside my head?

Shaking it frantically so my hair covered my face, I felt my fist clench tightly around the cool metal. My knuckles must've been white.

'What change is this?' Dracula chuckled. 'So shy all of a sudden...' Cold fingers brushed against my cheek and I bit my lip. 'What's this deal you're on about?' I said quietly.

'Do you think I cannot tell you don't want to be here?' Dracula asked and my head whipped up, surprised. He gave a very white, sharp grin. 'You just need a little... _coaxing_, I do believe.'

'What's the deal?' I said, hearing a much firmer tone in my voice.

Dracula cocked a brow. 'You'd like to get out of here, wouldn't you? Get away from me?'

I stared at him, wanting to nod but not doing so. Politeness, I guess. Oh, yeah, and he might rip my throat out if I agreed.

'I think I might just let you,' he trailed on, noticing my discomfort, 'if you play this little game.'

'Games have rules,' I said, watching him carefully.

He nodded slowly, emphasising that point. 'As do deals. I believe you know what happens when you break them.'

'Oh, yeah, real punishment,' I scoffed before I realised what I was saying. Turning bright red, I looked back down at the ground, but a broadly grinning Dracula tilted my chin so I could face him.

'The rules are – if I catch you again, I'll finish what you started back in room fourteen.' I shivered at the raw promise in his voice and in his eyes. 'In fact, I'll finish what started _all _of this.' So then I'd be a vampire – I'd be _his _vampire, forever.

_(that wouldn't be THAT bad –)_

'But what if I get away?' I pressed, hoping my eyes weren't too wide (or too hopeful).

'Then you live another night,' Dracula smirked.

'This deal sounds a little unfair... I mean, you _are _Dracula, you can basically show up anywhere I go when it's dark...' I trailed off, appearing uninterested in the stakes of the game.

'There are only a few hours until morning,' he replied, unnerved. While I remained interested in my shoes, he leaned close to my ear, easily grasping all of my attention. 'And I'll throw in a ten second head start,' he breathed, one hand rising from its dormant position on the ground and rushing through the back of my hair –

'Okay!' I spluttered hastily. 'Okay, okay, cool!'

'Really?' Dracula asked, pulling back, his eyes narrowed into amused slits.

'Really,' I nodded madly. 'I swear I'll go by the rules!'

'Good,' Dracula smiled, sliding off of me and suddenly, thankfully, he was standing in front of me. He looked very tall from my sitting position.

I sat impatiently for a while. 'Well?' I asked, finally growing tired of his smug look. 'What are you waiting for?'

'Ah, yes, I'd forgotten about that head start.'

'And untying me,' I added, frowning at him. Dracula ignored me, smiling cockily.

'One –'

'Hey!' I said indignantly. 'What's the big idea? You have to untie me –!'

'Why? It's so much easier when you're right here,' Dracula laughed, watching me like a hungry predator watches a small, helpless animal.

'But that's being unfair,' I almost cried, the childish taunt ringing its embarrassment through my ears. I could feel the panic rising in me.

'Did I mention once that I would untie you?' Dracula smirked, raising his eyebrows.

_That smug bastard!_ 'Just the rules, my dear, we all have to deal with these things. Two –'

The gunshot scared the bejeebus out of me, even though I'd fired it – the rope was suddenly severed. I jumped to my feet, triumphantly snapped the barrel into Dracula's face and fired.

There was nothing but the empty _click. _

Horror drained through me. I stared at the gun, mortified, before turning my gaze to Dracula, who didn't even look fazed at my attempt to kill him. Less amused though. 'Three,' he said.

I fled, turning out into the land of boxes and shadows. _Crap, crap, crap! _I ran toward the doors I had so recently, so easily jumped through, as though this were Heaven. Now, as I reached for them, they slammed shut, showering me in darkness.

'Six,' I heard Dracula say loudly, enjoying himself.

As I ran back past a crate, my palm experienced a sudden piercing pain and trickling wetness. I'd cut myself on that dumb crate – wait, _blood! _

I trailed my hand over every box I ran past, hearing the numbers ring out like a death sentence in that accented voice.

'_Ten!_'

I crouched behind a large stack of the crates, cradling my palm to my chest. _Please let him follow the trail, please let him follow –_

I could hear his footfalls, calm and slow. He had all the time in the world. I peeked through a crack in the boxes, hardly daring to look, knowing that he would be right in front of me...

But his head suddenly cracked in the opposite direction – it was closer to him, the scent of my blood piled on those crates near the first door. Hardly making a sound, he swiftly disappeared from my vision.

Hurriedly shuffling from my hiding place, I scurried towards another door I could see. _Oh please God, thank you God –_

There was a crash and I held back a shriek – it sounded like Dracula had knocked over a pile of crates. Whether it was because he'd realised my trick or because he thought I was clever enough to slip underneath them, I didn't know. I certainly hoped it was the second one.

I forced the bar down with my hands, pushing hard. The door opened and I felt my heart lift as I gained fresh air and faint light from the faraway street – then I heard the quick footsteps behind me.

I leaped out, slamming the door shut behind me (_yeah, that can stop him)_. I whirled around, looking for somewhere to hide – I was on the wrong side of the building. My friends and the car were in a different place.

Something helpful caught my eye. I ran to the metal ladder, practically flying up the rungs I was so scared.

_Oh man oh man oh man –_

I hoisted myself clumsily onto the flat roof of the building, hugging my knees as I dropped from the short wall surrounding the perimeter. My hand was stinging like crazy and I lay on the ground, breathing hard and trying to think of some way to get out of this, some way that he wouldn't know I was here even though my blood littered the ladder rungs...

I waited for years, staring up at where I'd fallen to the roof, waiting for curly brown hair to appear, waiting for large, white hands to grasp the sides of the wall and pull their body over it.

_Have I done it? Has he left? That was one frickin demonic game of Hide and Seek. _My eyes closed in relief. Oh, thank God, I couldn't believe my luck –

'Tut, tut,' said a soft voice and my eyes snapped open. 'You hide in such easy places,' Dracula scolded, looking pleased. 'You would think, perhaps, that you might want to be found.'

I scrambled to my feet, leaving him no way to get on top of me again. I glared at him furiously. 'Maybe if vampires weren't such _cheaters_, I'd have a better spot?'

He laughed. 'Go ahead. Hide again. I shall add those extra three seconds,' he gestured, sweeping a black-clad arm in note of the area. 'Go on, Trist,' he teased, crossing his arms.

'_Leave me alone!_' I shouted, backing away from him, hoping my knees wouldn't hit the short wall or else I'd be staring with blank eyes at a sky I couldn't see.

Dracula's grin immediately shifted from his face; in its place was rage masked as a calm, collected demeanour. 'I haven't forgotten that you tried to shoot me.'

'No good deed goes unpunished!' I said brightly, feeling every muscle tense. I felt a little crazy now – well, crazier than usual.

He stepped quickly towards me, his features clearer in the lightening sky. Wait, lightening sky?

I barely contained my grin, despite the anger etched across his handsome face.

'You don't understand the _meaning _of those words,' he snarled and I caught a glimpse of the deep animal now rushing through his features. '_You _are mine. Your father _made _you mine.' His words held a rough desperation. 'You cannot tell me that you hate me and think of me as a demon – I know you.' He gritted his teeth in frustration at my ignorance while I stared at him, shocked. 'Women,' he spat, glaring out at the horizon.

'Hey, listen here!' I said, breaking out of my trance and walking up to him, poking him in the chest. His very hard chest. It caught me off guard and my mind went a little blank. I made to move my hand away but Dracula's hand suddenly covered mine, pressing it against his still-very-nice-and-warm-feeling chest.

'Tell me,' I heard him whisper, amused as I stared with wide eyes at our hands, 'that you want me to let go.'

I had turned bright red, I was sure of it. I looked up at his eyes, with their beautiful depth, their piercing blue irises. They were growing as he leaned closer, barely an inch away. 'Well?'

'The sun's coming up,' I murmured.

The effect was instant; his head whipped to face the nearly yellow sky in a mixture of confusion and awe. Then he growled furiously at me as though this was my idea, pushing me down so I landed on my butt again (it was very sore by this time!).

Then he vanished while the sun broke the horizon.

I stared at my knees for a moment, trying to understand what the hell had just happened. I nearly ended up laughing like a loon when I had a sudden, horrific image of Sarah's happy, human face and I burst into tears.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey finally updated! Far out... it's very short and I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long for something so little!**

**Hope it's enjoyable... **

**Chapter Nineteen**

So: even though I'd just experienced what was possibly the worst night of my life (so far, and I'd had a few lately), apparently my education mattered more than sitting on the couch and bawling my eyes out, or taking the time to sleep, which I had had none of.

Sensing the sarcasm here? Har-dee-freaking-har.

'I hate this,' I muttered to Holly as we assumed our positions in Ms Sarn's religious studies. Freaking woman is the substitute for every damn lesson here.

'I know,' Holly said. Her red eyes were covered by her sunglasses. Glancing at Sammy, I could see the girl's arms had been folded over her head. Sammy should have stayed home. She's not learning shit here. Send that poor girl home.

I glared at Ms Sarn as if she were the cause of my problems. That she had killed Sarah and that she had screwed me over and that she was the reason a handsome ratbag kissed me.

'So,' Lemon Face began, her fingers curling crudely like a witch's might, 'I am here to teach about the different religions this world is experiencing today.'

Oho, well. Whoop-de-doo. Give me Leonardo DiCaprio, James McAvoy, Gerry Butler, _some _sex god that can take my mind off my stupid life. Hell, I wouldn't even mind if Simon showed up in my bored brain.

Ms Sarn's eyes lingered on my 'inappropriate' t-shirt. 'What, Miss Cobain, is this?' she snarled.

I looked her straight in the eye, felt all of the anger bottling in them, and said loudly and slowly so she would understand, 'Mel Gibson kicks some serious ass in _Mad Max_. He is, therefore, my homeboy.'

To all those who cared about my shirt, the bloodstains came out. I was pleased. But I really could use the comfort of a sweater and some tea.

Screw that. I wanted my sister. I wanted Mary to come and talk to me, Mary and Simon; because Mary would hug me and Simon would hug me and Sarah would be okay.

Ms Sarn let the ass-kicking comment go; she moved on to the Last Supper (oh, Leo reference, thank you).

I put my head on my desk. Sarah was gone now; playing with the creatures of the night. Man oh man, amen.

Once again, Ms Sarn's words floated in and out of my head; Catholicism, Christianity, Renaissance, da Vinci, the Last Supper, Tom freakin Hanks, blah, blah, blah.

Someone placed something on my desk.

Startled, I looked up and the paper rustled. Taking a closer look, I saw it was a print picture of the Last Supper. Kudos to da Vinci. That man could paint.

I glanced up to where Ms Sarn was talking and jumped (in my seat). While the wrinkled old teacher stood squawking at the class, there was a man sitting easily in her chair with his boots propped calmly on her desk.

No one could see Dracula but me. I looked over at Holly but she wasn't making any swift movements. No one else was panicking. Ms Sarn hadn't even noticed.

So it was in my mind?

Dracula was staring at me, perhaps a little colder than usual. I glared back at him before ducking my head and completely ignoring him. Concentrating hard on the Last Supper, I saw that it had symbols scrawled upon it, symbols that hadn't been there before.

It was in Aramaic.

My hand trembling ever-so-slightly, I passed it on to the next desk, refusing to acknowledge it any further. I concentrated on Ms Sarn forcibly but he was still in my peripheral vision; he sat there, as still and unblinking as a cat.

I was going to _kill him _later. I felt my hand curl into a fist while I gazed at Ms Sarn. _What the hell is he doing here? Is he planning something? What could that be? Man oh man, I canNOT take the staring for much longer... it's making me really self conscious. Do I look okay? Wait, WHAT? _

'What?' I said out loud, completely baffled by the inner workings of my mind.

'_What, _Miss Cobain?' barked Ms Sarn, whipping around like a rattle snake. 'I don't doubt you misunderstand the lesson?'

The firm expression on my face was wavered by confusion. I shrugged at Ms Sarn. 'I understand,' I mumbled, glancing at Dracula – he was now concentrating on Ms Sarn, looking very much like he wanted to break her in two.

And then the whole room changed for a split second; Ms Sarn disappeared, the blackboard disappeared, the class disappeared – I was sitting at my desk in a completely deserted landscape. Except for a figure – they were hanging by their neck from a tree.

The room flashed back and I winced, shrinking in my chair. Dracula was still there, looking nonplussed, as though nothing had happened.

'Then tell me what I just said,' Ms Sarn said slowly, looking cruelly triumphant.

I stared up at her, trying to think of an answer. What had she been saying? Had she been talking about the Crucifixion? I looked at my desk board and stayed silent. Ms Sarn's smile spread into a grin.

'Who thinks that Trist hasn't been paying attention? Hands up.'

I looked helplessly around the room and saw around half the class put their hands up; some looked smug while others looked sorry for me but scared shitless by Ms Sarn.

I felt the tears spring to my eyes and felt stupid. Humiliation was a bitch – I was overly sensitive. Or maybe watching a guy swing by his neck kinda threw me off course.

I sprang to my feet, bumping my thigh painfully as I pushed past a desk, and fled out the classroom door.

I didn't stop running until I got to the girl's bathroom. Déjà vu, huh? Running away and locking myself in a cubicle again. I cried, cried for what seemed like ages. I was tired, I felt emotionally homesick, and I sure felt stupid.

I propped up my elbows on my knees and bawled into my hands for a while until I was sniffling and snuffling and partially unable to breathe. I let out a sigh, deciding I should stop, sitting up and grabbing for the toilet paper roll.

Only there was no cubicle. And there was no girl's bathroom, nor any kind of building. The sky was blood-red and angry, forcing it's colour across the landscape. I could make out something in the distance –

Crosses. I could see crosses silhouetted against the sky. Okaaay, not weird at all.

Standing up (and finding out I'd been sitting on a rock), I could see a bare tree not too far from me. Someone was hastily setting up something around the tree, slinging a rope over a branch.

'Hello?' I called out warily but the person didn't look up. That's when I saw the silhouette of a clumsily made noose.

'No – no, hey, wait! Dude!' I cried, running towards the figure, outstretching my hands as if they could somehow stop him.

But he couldn't hear me.

I gasped, turning away. I couldn't watch. No way could I watch.

There was the pull then elastic snap of the rope stretching to its extent. I choked a little, wondering where the hell I was. I heard the ringing of metal scattering against itself. Turning, I saw a bag of coins had slipped from the man's hand or something, ripping on the rough ground and spilling. The silver glinted it the dying sunlight.

The sun dipped under the horizon and suddenly the darkness flooded the sky. I stared at the man hanging by his neck then turned to the distant crosses. I had a sudden intuition.

'Judas Iscariot?' I asked, keeping my voice firm. The man's hair and beard was dark, his skin strangely pale for someone living in a place so sunny. I knelt down to look at the silver and I felt my stomach drop.

Silver. Silver and crosses.

'_Oh, it hurts him all right. Just don't expect any major injuries.'_

'_Simon, why do they hurt him?' _

Slowly, I looked up at Judas and my heart stopped, my blood froze and my breathing ceased.

Despite the beard, I could see that the man swinging before me was Dracula.

I fell back, crawling away clumsily on my hands. 'Why are you showing me this?' I whispered.

And then the rope broke and his eyes snapped open. They were grey, fuzzy, blind. He fell to the ground, uttering a brief groan. I had screamed when the rope broke – I couldn't help it.

His head flew up, alert like an animal and slowly turned in my direction. His irises were still blind and fuzzy. 'Trist?' he murmured, searching for me and he fumbled to his hands and knees. 'Trist?'

I shook my head wordlessly as I got to my feet. I was transfixed; I couldn't tear my eyes away. Then he looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. They seemed to see, no matter how sightless they appeared. 'Trist?'

And he lunged for me.

I turned to run, almost breaking my leg when it hit the porcelain toilet bowl. My hands bounced off the tiled wall and I fell back into the scratched cubicle door, smacking my head, shoulders and back.

I sat there for a second, dumbly surprised before crying 'SHIT!' because I bloody well hurt all over.

Shakily getting to my feet, I unlocked the cubicle door before running to the basin, flipping the tap. I cupped water and splashed my face, needing to calm down.

'Funny, huh?'

I jumped back from the sink, staring at Michelle, her head held high, smirking at me.

'What're you doing back at school?' I snapped. 'Shouldn't you be dying in sunlight?'

'It's not really _me_, idiot,' Michelle sniffed. She waved a hand carelessly. 'It's one of those... apparition things, you know?'

'You bet,' I said brightly, taking out my gun from the back of my jeans (ingenious tip from all those Guy Ritchie films). 'Does an apparition still feel a bullet?'

'Jeez!' Michelle hissed, backing away from me. 'I'm not going to hurt you! He'd kill me if I tried!' she added indignantly.

I lowered the gun. 'Fine. What do you want?'

'That he wants you,' Michelle murmured and I rolled my eyes. _Big deal. _'What I'm here about is that he _wants _you so badly and I can't do a thing! If he wanted me in that way, _any _of us in that way, we would've said yes!'

'Human psychology,' I said. 'People want what they can't have. Go away now.'

Michelle bared her teeth. 'Didn't like what you saw back there? He didn't show any of us that.'

I bared my teeth back, feeling a primal instinct resurface. 'Run along, Michelle, or I'm going to shoot you.'

'Whatever,' Michelle spat. 'See you later. We killed your friend.'

And she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLY COW what's it been, like, forty years since I last updated? Sorry guys, I got a major case of writers block, mein bad. Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope this chapter's okay. I'm not a major fan of it :)**

**Chapter Twenty**

Hello, Weird Experiences 101 here. Sorry we are not available to take your call as _I am running out of my school. _

_Run, run, run as fast as you can, can't catch me, 'cause if you do, I'm liable to DESTROY YOU._

I don't know how emotions manage to fuel you to run all the way to your half sister's house but the next thing I realise is that I'm sitting on the floor in a kitchen, eating a kind of chilli prawn pasta I found in the fridge. It's delicious and I love it and no one can take it from me.

Mary wandered into the kitchen, looking shocked. She obviously heard my entrance i.e. slamming her unlocked front door and bolting to the kitchen.

It was around that time that I realised I actually _had _run to Mary's house and just run into her kitchen, raided her fridge and devoured her leftovers. I halted my actions, looking up at my half sister and trying to think of an explanation as to why I was stealing her food.

'Good day at school, was it?' Mary said, still looking as shocked as a person who just witnessed their younger sibling eating their really nice pasta in a distressed heap on the floor would look.

And just like that I burst into tears.

XoooooX

Mary rang Holly and told her where I was while I sat on the couch, wrapped in a quilt and watching _Donnie Darko. _Hate the rabbit but Jake Gyllenhaal's a babe.

'So, would you like to stay here the night?' Mary asked, strolling back into her living room. 'Simon should be home soon – and we probably shouldn't let you go out in the dark...'

'Mary,' I whined, 'I don't want to have sex with a vampire that basically killed my friend and is obsessed with me.'

'Well,' Mary intervened, 'he didn't really kill Sarah, did he? He didn't even Turn her.'

'Why can't I have sex with that guy?' I complained, ignoring Mary and gesturing to the TV. 'I mean, he's a perfectly normal hot guy –'

'Oh, schizophrenic and predicting the end of the world,' Mary added. 'Sane, completely. Normal, absolutely.'

'Well, he's not dead,' I grumbled.

'Yet,' Mary added helpfully.

'Okay,' I snapped, 'so that idea's out...'

'Look, I'm sorry that I said that you'd end up having sex, all right?' Mary said gently, sitting next to me. 'I didn't know it'd tear you up so much. If you really hate him then you won't let it happen. Right?'

I was silent for a moment, mulling over my doubts. 'Mary,' I said slowly, 'I'm not sure if I –'

The front door clicked open and Simon barged in, totally ruining whatever I was about to reveal. Mary's curious look vanished and she smiled as Simon descended upon her with a kiss.

'All right, Trist?' he said, ruffling my hair with a concerned expression.

'Course,' I grinned, forgetting my eyes were probably still red and watery from crying. I wondered if Mary called Simon as well. Then I felt stupid for not realising until now that _of course _she called Simon.

'So, you're staying here for the night?' Mary assumed as Simon left the room.

'That's not a question, by the way, Trist,' Simon yelled over his shoulder as I opened my mouth to say 'it's all right'. 'If we let you out after dark, you'll be kidnapped or something.'

'Thanks for the hope, Simon,' I called back. 'Really elevates my feelings.'

'Don't mention it,' Simon grinned, waltzing back in at ludicrous speed, pulling a grey long-sleeved shirt over his head. He had nice muscles too but I felt no real thrill at seeing them. Well, there was a sympathetic thrill for Mary, I suppose.

On the TV, Jake was sitting in a movie theatre with Jena Malone. They looked happy enough for two weirdos.

How come everyone but me seemed to have it all lined out with living people?

XoooooX

I woke up on the couch at some ungodly hour. The sky outside was an indigo menace and a sudden burst of thunder snuck up on me. I jumped, decided to sit up and came face-to-face with Kim.

I froze, totally unable to comprehend how she'd been crouched over me and I hadn't noticed. She grinned at me, a flicker of white teeth against blood-red lips. 'You people never seem to get it – we can _be _in your houses.'

And with that she smacked me right across the head, so hard my vision blurred and I fell right back into unconsciousness.

XoooooX

When I woke up _again_, my head was pounding like mad. I rose ungracefully into a sitting position and felt my whole body seize up.

First up, Kim, Sarah and Michelle were all grinning down at me like deranged clowns, their teeth razor sharp and gleaming.

Second, I was in my living room. Sammy, Jen and Holly were crouching next to me, looking terrified as we all huddled on the floor.

Thirdly, our hands were tied. Yep. Couldn't get any worse, could it?

'Perhaps not one of my better plans,' murmured a voice in my ear and I jumped, realising it _had _gotten a lot worse, 'but you're here now... and the sun will not be rising anytime soon...'

Even if it was, we were inside a house. I swallowed as Dracula kissed me lightly behind the ear, trying not to think about how nice it felt. I saw the poisonous glares the Vampire Biatches were giving me and looked down at my bare toes.

'Please,' I whispered. 'Don't hurt my friends.'

'Oh, he won't,' Michelle muttered under her breath, 'but us...'

'If you so much as touch them,' Dracula threatened, the fury in his voice totally frightening as he stalked menacingly towards her. Michelle backed up, realising her place in the pack.

'Please,' I repeated. 'Let them go. I swear I'll do whatever you want.'

I didn't miss the thoughtful gleam in his eyes.

'Valiant,' Kim snickered and Jen huddled closer to me.

'Sarah,' Sammy whispered, tears in her eyes as she gazed up at her former best friend. Sarah didn't so much as bat an eyelid, simply grinning at the poor redhead.

'Fucking bitch,' I couldn't help but spit, snarling at her.

'Whoa, princess, language,' Sarah said, sounding affronted, the laughter dancing in her eyes. 'Let's not forget I can say some pretty secret things about you.'

'I swear to God when my hands are untied –'

Sarah hissed at me, her irises gleaming red but Kim threw an arm out in front of her, giving me a hate-filled glance. She knew better than to play with fire under her master's eyes, but I wished Sarah would take the bait. I wanted to beat the crap out of her now. Even when she was human, that bitch hadn't been able to accept that maybe, _maybe_, a guy might choose me over her.

'Slut,' I growled, unable to help myself.

Sarah gave a contemptuous look up and down, raising her chin high as she smirked knowingly at me. 'Virgin,' she replied smoothly.

This brought up a bit of a scene.

Immediately, Jen, Sammy and Holly began shouting abuse at Sarah (which is not going to be written on this page – these guys swear worse than _I _do), Michelle began to cackle, Kim and Sarah continued to jeer at us and Dracula stared at me hungrily, obviously revelling in the feeling that no one else had claimed me yet.

I gulped. Yeah, not if I could help it. Right?

But seriously: Mitch? I mean, sure, he'd tried to a few times but I'd always said no (thank God). I mean, we'd had some steamy make-out sessions but no sex (thank. _God_).

Then Sammy must've said _something _too painful because Sarah was suddenly lunging at her, snapping her white teeth and Jen screamed but it was all happening too fast and _not Sammy too please not Sammy – _

And then Sarah was stepping away from Sam, looking horrified as she glanced down at her chest where the stake Sammy had been hiding in her jumper protruded from. I was totally dumbstruck at how this; jeez, that girl had been prepared. _And _her hands were still tied.

Sarah fell limply to the floor, her eyes unseeing but this time she wouldn't be moving again. Michelle's mouth opened in an O of shock and she let out an angry screech as she jumped at Sammy, who screamed, jumping backwards.

Then a loud blast of thunder rocked the house and the lights went off.

Pretty perfect, huh?

I leaped to where Sarah's body was, pulling the stake from her lifeless form and –

The stake wasn't there. I could hear more noise; jumbled screams and angry cries, all female.

I panicked, patting down the cold body with my tied hands. _Michelle and Kim against the girls – oh no, oh holy hell, no – did one of them find the stake –?_

There was a sickening crack like a bone being broken and Jen screamed.

I jumped to my feet only to have someone grasp my wrists in a particularly strong grip.

'No!' I wailed. 'Let me help them – ungh!' This last bit was because Dracula had covered my mouth with his hand and then my feet weren't even touching the floor and suddenly, suddenly, we weren't downstairs anymore.

We were in my bedroom. The curtains were open and the blue moonlight spilled in. 'No!' I cried against his hand, beating my fists against his chest; pathetic, right? I was laid down carefully on my bed and Dracula leaned over me, already straddling me.

'Is this all that's on your mind?' I yelled at him, trying to sit up. 'Let me help my friends –!'

Dracula put one hand on my chest and pinned me back down until I stopped struggling. I glared at him, panting. I could still hear the fighting downstairs. 'This is all your fault!'

'My fault?' Dracula breathed, untying my hands. '_This _is all your father's fault, all Abraham Van Helsing's fault... I assure you though, I would thank him for you if he were still alive...'

'Except you killed him!' I shot back, feeling the tears gather in my eyes.

'Yes, locking me in a box for a long time really didn't bring such friendship between us –'

'Yeah, well, you weren't much of a great friend _anyway_, were you, Judas?'

His face froze and I felt guilt flood my insides as I saw true pain reflected in his eyes. Then he snarled, 'Don't you _ever _call me by that name again!'

'Okay,' I whined pathetically, 'please. Just –' I couldn't think of anything else to say.

'Did I ever tell you how striking you look tonight?' Dracula whispered in my ear and the feeling wasn't exactly unpleasant. Nor was the comment. Nor was the fact that a really hot vampire was now pinning me to my bed.

'Get off,' I tried weakly.

'Do you want that?' Dracula asked, his voice so quiet I could barely tell if he was talking. 'After everything that's happened between us?'

_After everything he's done for you?_

I could feel how much he wanted this – ahem, could _really _feel that – but I pressed my lips together.

'Do I have to coax you again, Trist?' he asked playfully, hot breath roaming over my ear and I swallowed down whatever noise was about to leave my mouth. He began to suck lightly on my ear before trailing down to my neck. My toes curled as I squirmed beneath him and my heart flipped a little.

Then he sat up, smiling crookedly at me as he sat comfortably on my hips. I kept my mouth shut. I swear he had bipolar or something; he was either annoyed at me or trying to sex me to death.

He tutted and I swear I have never heard a sexier tut in my life. 'We're being awfully quiet, aren't we?' he teased, rolling his hips over mine and I gasped; he took this opportunity to lean down and shove his tongue down my throat. I realised that my hands were free – well, his were already playing with my hair and the other was roaming over my stomach.

_I have my necklace on, I have my necklace on_ –

My hands and mouth were betraying me again; I pulled him into an ever deeper kiss while my friends were fighting downstairs DAMMIT he's good at distracting me!

I opened my eyes, looking around for something I could use. And suddenly, it was so simple; there was a stake on my dressing table. I inched over towards it, keeping Dracula's mouth on mine and nearly –

His hand crawled under my shirt just as my fingers brushed the stake. To keep him occupied, I ran my other hand over his shoulder blades, even though he was wearing _far _too many clothes, ohhh man when he'd been shirtless – my chest was going nuts just thinking about it. Why did he always have to make it _feel _so _good? _

I pulled back from the kiss, feeling guilty for what I was about to do but I kept it out of my eyes as I smiled at him. 'I wanna do something for you,' I whispered hopefully, looking up at him with my puppy dog eyes. Except if I looked in his eyes any longer I was going to keep kissing him.

He smiled contentedly back at me, kissing me on the forehead and whispering, 'That won't be necessary.'

'I'm not _doing it_ because it's necessary,' I argued firmly, and he smirked. We were still totally clothed.

'Please,' I begged, pouting. And probably pressing my boobs into his chest a little more than was needed.

Dracula rolled his eyes and sat up –

And I stabbed the stake into his chest.

He roared with pain, grabbing at his chest and I felt like someone had stabbed _me _in the heart. I squirmed out from under him and waited expectantly by my bed. I could handle this. I could handle him dying.

_No –_

I could, right?

_NO! _

I bit my lip, waiting. I felt too detached – I could still hear screams from downstairs.

But Dracula wasn't dying. He was hunched over from the pain, yup, but he'd stopped scrabbling at his chest. Slowly, he lifted his head to stare at me, the betrayal plain on his face and pulled the stake clean out of his body.

I had totally forgotten that he didn't die from the usual vampire killing things. I was pretty sure my expression had turned from confusion to 'oh-shit'.

Dracula chucked the stake out of my window. I felt frozen to the spot and his chest heaved in and out, his expression murderous. 'After everything I've done for you, you still defy me,' he said through gritted teeth and quite suddenly I had a feeling that he wasn't going wait for my consent on the whole 'we're having sex' thing anymore.

I fled from my bedroom, unable to stop the scream rushing from my lungs; and that was more from the adrenaline I so had to burn right now. I heard him stomping after me; there was no need to run for him. He could get me anyway.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness as I ran down the stairs. I felt his fingers brush my shoulder and I jumped a few steps.

'Trist_ – _come _here –' _

I stumbled downstairs, bounding back into the living room and was found a peculiar sight; Jen was lying there holding her broken leg, sobbing from the pain and Michelle was lying dead, next to her. Sammy was unconscious, a bundled heap in the corner. At least, I hoped she was unconscious.

'Where's –?' I began but I felt a hand grasp my wrist and I yelled, whirling away from him. There was no chance he would attack Jen – I knew that easily. There were more shouts and shrieks coming from the kitchen...

I ran as fast as I could, catching Kim and Holly in a full on battle; Holly had a steak-knife in her hand and her cheek was bleeding; I could see the fingernail scratches buried within her skin. Kim, however, looked livid; her eyes were wide and nearly bulging with fury, her teeth bared, her body hunched as she circled my best friend. 'You think you're so _smart_ don't you?' she bellowed, leaping at Holly and pulling the knife away from her; Holly let out a yowl like a cat and began clawing at the vampire. Kim screamed and, for some reason, threw the knife behind her, pushing Holly to the ground.

For a second, I wondered where the knife had gone. Only a second, mind you. After that, the pain in my stomach blossomed and I looked down.

Kim had a pretty accurate throw. I had an eight-inch knife buried in my stomach.

The blood seeped through my clothes and I fell to my knees, unable to really comprehend the whole situation. I heard Holly scream my name and strong arms were suddenly pulling me back from the fight, pulling me away, into the darkness as my vision blurred.

'Trist,' Dracula whispered desperately into my ear, and I could feel myself being set down, leaning against a wall. I slouched, feeling dizzy and slid down to the floor.

'Trist!' More urgent now.

'I'm sorry,' I murmured, squinting. I couldn't even see his eyes properly. 'I'm sorry I stabbed you.' First prize for dumb apologies goes to Trist Cobain. Hey, even in death I'm still rockin the sarcasm.

And then we weren't in my house anymore.

**CLIFFY Y'ALL :O gasp! **


	21. Chapter 21

**OKAY ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGISE FOR THE MASSIVE WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTERS! Oh man, if anyone's still reading this, lol, I'm so sorry! This is a bit of an iffy chapter, so I hope you guys are okay with it! **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was daylight – the sun poured in through the glassless windows. The room was made of stone blocks and I knew, I just _knew _it was a castle. The room was also draped in red; the bed I was lying on was pretty magnificent and I could see through the windows the craggy mountainside of Transylvania.

The daylight suddenly went into fast-forward – as the sun sped down to its place behind the mountains and I stayed on the bed, I realised I wasn't in pain anymore; I glanced at my stomach and saw no knife hilt rising from it. I could see clearly again.

It was twilight when the world slowed down again and the sky remained purple with crimson highlights. I sat up slowly, stretching languidly. I felt calm here. It was nice. It was nice to be calm.

It was then that I noticed my clothes or, perhaps, lack of; I was only wearing a black dress shirt that fell to about mid-thigh. It was too big for me and I realised that was because it was a guy's. Duh. But I couldn't feel my bra underneath; I felt major relief though when I realised my underwear was still there.

Without warning, Dracula was lying next to me, his arms crossed behind his head, wearing only a pair of dark jeans. His trench coat and shirt were gone and he was watching me intently.

Of course. Of course his shirt was gone. His chest looked soooo nice; it was all broad and toned.

'Unbelievable,' he muttered and I felt my heart do another weirdo flip at his accent playing on the word. He sat up, running a hand through my short hair. 'You had to go and get stabbed, didn't you?'

I shrugged helplessly, unsure of what to say. 'Why are you helping me still?' I asked, curious. 'Don't you, like, hate me?'

Dracula frowned and I corrected myself hastily, 'I mean, don't you hate me? I stabbed you, I've burned you – I do all this shit to you and yet you still – ow.'

My stomach suddenly ached, as though I'd been doing sit-ups for an hour.

'Lie down,' Dracula told me gently, 'you are not helping the pain.'

'Wait,' I said even though I did as he said, 'what's going on? Am I dead? Or did you just magic us here and heal me... magically?'

'It's inside your head,' Dracula explained. 'We're still in your house. You're losing too much blood.' He stopped, swallowing hard and I wondered exactly how badly he wanted to just let go and bite me, giving in to his animal instinct after the scent of my blood was heavy in the air.

The fact that he hadn't was quite touching. 'Let me help you,' he said firmly, taking my hand.

'What?' I gaped at him. 'And become a vampire? I – I can't, I mean, I've got stuff like... Mary – and school – and Jen, her leg's broken – oh my God, Kim's still in the house!'

'She will be dealt with,' Dracula said and I saw the raw promise in his deep eyes. My stomach cramped again and I winced. Dracula's eyes widened and he said again, 'Trist. Let me turn you.'

'I'm not yours,' I snapped. 'You can't expect me to –'

'Will you shut up?' Dracula snapped right back and yep, that _did _shut me up. That and the fact he was undoing my (his) shirt. 'Hey, what do you think you're –?' I began angrily but he leaned forwards, grabbing my chin. 'You _are _mine, understand?'

Whoa blue eyes. Okay. Yup. I understand. Cool with that.

'Mary?' I asked, my voice cracking a little.

'Do I frighten you as much as I frightened Mary?'

'You used to –'

'You like the idea of being mine,' he accused, smirking at fact I was now practically drooling at him. He dropped the smirk, suddenly serious as he searched my eyes again. 'You like me a lot more than you let on.'

I stared at him, my heart beating faster and faster. If he changed me, I would never hear it again. I'd never hear or feel my heart beat. I'd never have a pulse. I'd be eighteen forever.

I'd be dead forever.

'I love you,' he said quietly, not looking in my eyes and I felt my heart actually _skip _a beat. 'I know you would never expect me to say that. And no,' he added amusedly as he saw my eyes narrow, 'I'm not saying this to tempt you to join me. But I've known you for quite a time, wouldn't you agree?' He lifted his eyes, smiling crookedly once again.

Only this time, the smile looked a little uncertain.

Son of a bitch.

'Trist, please,' he begged when I remained speechless, grabbing my shoulders. I looked down at my stomach and saw that blood was pouring from it, onto the sheets, onto my legs, onto him.

My vision became like the static of a television.

'Trist!'

But it was so far away... there was a sharp pain in my neck and I jumped, still sinking into the darkness, drowning in my own little world.

And then I was back on my living room floor and I could hear screaming from the kitchen. It wasn't Holly though; no, Holly was crouching beside me. 'Trist!' she squeaked.

'What up?' I croaked, throat dry, looking down at my stomach; the knife had been removed and my skin had healed right on up. A shrill screech – Kim's – echoed from the kitchen.

'_No, no, please – I didn't mean to!'_

An inhuman roar answered the plea and Kim screamed in pain. I hugged Holly desperately. _'YOU KILLED HER!'_

'Killed Sammy?' I said, suddenly alert as I tried to sit up.

'No,' choked Holly, 'you – we thought you were dead.'

I put a hand on my heart; there was no beat. I was dead. I tugged at my shirt collar and Holly gasped.

'Bite marks?' I breathed.

'You bet. You're a vampire,' she said, shocked.

'I should get a mullet,' I told her, scrambling to my feet and running over to a now stirring Sammy. 'Holl, call 999 – Jen's in shock.' I could see the blonde lying on her back, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

There was a high screech from the kitchen and a ripping sound; I gagged and Holly swayed. 'I don't think I can go in there,' she said faintly, landing on her butt.

'Please look after Sammy,' I begged, stepping over Michelle's body; _good riddance. _Even though I was now a vampire, I couldn't even look at the kitchen; I did a quick search for Dracula and found him –

My mouth dropped open. In amidst our now broken table and a few destroyed chairs, he was hunched up in the corner, his head on his knees, his hands tangled in his hair. He didn't know that I was alive or at least the living kind of dead.

He'd saved me. He'd saved me again but he'd screwed me over.

I picked up the phone, hastily ran to give it to Holly then hurried back to find him; he was still huddled there, his body shaking. I tentatively stepped through the rubble and placed a hand on his.

His head whipped up and he snarled at me before his expression changed from one of anger to complete shock.

'You're alive,' he whispered, slowly rising to his feet. He stared down at me in amazement, his mouth changing tremblingly to an unsure smile. He raised his hand to the side of my face. 'I thought – you didn't respond when I…'

He sighed, dropping his hand.

And then I punched him as hard as I could. I hit him on the cheek. And now, with the whole being undead thing, it had the intended effect of him nearly falling over.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?' I screamed, as he slowly turned back, holding his jaw with one hand, beyond confused with my reaction. Okay, don't get me wrong; I _was _grateful. But right now, it seemed like this was the result Dracula wanted either way.

'Trist, what are you –?' he began, bewildered.

'I'm _dead_, you dickhead!' I screeched. 'I can't go to school, or college or _anything! _I won't even be able to go _outside _during the _day! _Do you know how much I actually _like _the sunlight?'

'Stop shouting at me!' Dracula growled, baring his teeth at me. I could tell he was hurt but _so was I_. I bared my teeth back at him. 'Get out of my house!' I snarled.

Dracula's mouth dropped open before he quickly shut it again, refusing to look at me. 'I _saved _your _life!_' he said firmly, his blue eyes brushing back to mine.

'I'm dead,' I said bluntly. 'That doesn't change anything between us. That doesn't mean that I'm yours now that I'm a vampire.' _Oh, shit, I'm a vampire. _'My life has screwed up from the second you appeared. In case you haven't noticed, Sarah ended up dead. Now get out,' I said bitterly, turning to walk back to the living room. I felt like crying; but no way in hell was I looking back.

So then basically, as simple as it sounds, I was a vampire. It was totally flippin weird at first, not having a beating heart and all (mind you, the general area of my chest felt pretty crappy all the time now). Simon wasn't exactly pleased but Mary had been shockingly calm about it.

The conversation had gone something like this:

Me (on the phone): Hi, Mare.

Simon (in the background): WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK IS SHE –?

Mary: Hi, Trist! Is everything okay – we woke up this morning and you weren't there –

Simon: IS SHE OKAY?!

Me: Hi, yeah, um, I'm all right –

Simon: IS SHE OKAY?!

Me: Can you tell Simon I'm okay?

Mary: Simon, she's okay.

Simon: Oh. Good.

Me: Um, Mare – about that whole… Dracula-vampire thing…

Mary: Oh, you're a vampire now?

Simon: WHAT?! Give me the phone!

Me: Don't give him the phone –

Simon (now on phone): WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Me: I was dying and he bit me! It's all cool, Simon, chill out! Vampires are the new thing, I mean, have you _seen_ that_ True Blood _show?

Simon: …

Me: I don't kill people! I'm a happy vampire! A happy vampire who would like you to please be happy too?

Simon (defeated): … Okay.

Mary (back on phone): Well, if you're fine with it, I suppose there's nothing we really can do. Have you two… you know… yet?

Me: …

Mary: Trist?

Me: Ohhh, I've got to go now, Mary, I just realised I have something really important, bye.

To put it bluntly, I never wanted to do that again. And bull_shit _was I a happy vampire. I mean, lately, I just felt sad all the time. Well, not when I was around Holly, Sam and Jen –

And I still got to live with Holly, Jen and Sammy. They're fine with my little problem as long as I don't kill people (I don't) and chill with them. I hadn't been able to go to school anymore but Holly told me that was the least of my worries.

Dracula had done the smart thing by not making another appearance; not even the guilt-trip ones he'd given me after the first time we'd made out or a Judas Iscariot show.

One night on the couch, after Sammy and Jen had gone up to bed, Holly asked, 'You feeling all right, Trist?'

'Yeah,' I said, a little confused. 'Why? Vampire thing still weirding you out?'

'No. It's just…' Holly shrugged. 'You're upset.'

'No.'

'Dude.'

'I'm not, man.'

'… Dude.'

I looked helplessly at her. 'It's not even about the vampire thing…'

Holly sighed, smiling a little. 'What a surprise,' she said.

'You sure this is a good idea?' I asked nervously as Holly drew on my eyeliner.

'When have I had a bad idea?' Jen responded, hopefully not piling the grey eye shadow on.

Holly stopped what she was doing and we both looked at her.

'Shut up,' Jen said tightly and I smirked. 'You are my sexy vampire friend and I am looking out for you!'

'This is dumb,' I said worriedly.

'No, you trying to eat a bird and the blood from raw steaks is dumb,' Holly replied. 'You've become that what you hate the most; a Cullen.'

'STFU,' I glared, 'or I will bite you.'

'I'm your best friend!' Holly said in mock-outrage. 'And I'm totally making you look like a hooker so your boyfriend will love you.'

'He is _not _my boyf – I knew it!' I yelled, standing up. 'I look like a hooker, don't I?'

'A really flashy hooker,' Sammy promised, not looking up from her music magazine as she stretched on the couch. 'One that's really beautiful and totally worth the millions of pounds paid for her.'

'I'm losing the fishnets,' I said vehemently, unzipping my black ankle boots and nearly tripping over trying to take them off.

'You look hot!' Jen protested. 'And some guys love it when you look like a really flashy hooker! And considering how much he wants you, he's really not going to care!'

'Jen, this is possibly the stupidest idea ever!' I wailed. 'I mean, let's just put into account all the things I said –'

'Yeah, we're just making his life easier,' Holly said amiably, 'by putting you in a dress instead of jeans.' She raised her hands excitedly. 'Less time.'

I gaped at them. 'GUYS. HE HATES ME. Dressing up like a flashy hooker is not going to make him forget –'

'He's just wounded,' Sammy sighed. 'Just apologise and push your boobs out. Like, at that nightclub you'd already hurt him and you only had to do the second one to get a reaction.'


End file.
